Final fantasy XV Alternative Queen Ascension
by Lyrawolf18
Summary: Savez vous vraiment tout de Final fantasy XV, Elle , Ancienne princesse D'Insomnia, eux, ses deux garde du corps et meilleur amie s'embarque pour un voyage sans possibilité de faire machine arrière, devant vivre et s'adapter a la personnalité de chacun, une course contre la montre a commencé afin de sauver le royaume et leurs chez soi
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

_Il était une fois une terre appelé Eos composée de 3 royaume Insomnia, Tenebrae et Nilfneim chargée de veiller sur l'équilibre des choses _

_Jusqu'au jour ou cette équilibre entre eux bascula _

_Le royaume d'Insomnia et de Nilfneim était en conflit depuis longtemps _

_Alors Nilfneim deçida un jour passa a l'attaque sans prévenir, ils sema le chaos et destruction ne laissant que des cadavres sur sa route_

_Le royaume de Tenebrae et beaucoup du territoire d'Insomnia tomber entre leur mains _

_Ne resta plus d'Insomnia que sa capital protéger de sa barrière magique grâce au roi et au Crystal de Lucis _

_Le roi pria au Cystal pour un miracle que cette guerre s'arrête et le Crystal lui répondit qu'un jour le roi élu apparaîtra et mettra fin au conflit _

_et ce jour arriva a la naissance de Noctis Lucis Caleum mais se qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il naîtrai un second enfant _

_Une jumelle _


	2. Présentation personnage

**Cereza Lucis Caelum alias Reza** : 20 ans Princesse d'Insmonia et sœur jumelle de Noctis, elle as passé toute son enfance enfermé a la citadelle sans sortir avant de d'être envoyé dans une autre ville par son père a 12 ans, son passe temps est le dessin, elle est claustrophobe, elle adore la musique rock et durant son adolescence elle était cascadeuse en moto

Elle se bat avec deux sabre au début de l'histoire, elle maîtrise la magie, utilisant les éléments et contrairement a Noctis elle peut se téléporter sans avoir a lancer une épée

elle a une cicatrice a la jambe gauche

**Waldorina Gangsta alias Waldo** : 20 ans Meilleur amie d'enfance de Reza du même age qu'elle, son passe temps est la photographie et elle est asthmatique

Se bat avec deux pistolet et parfois pour les combats a distance son fusil de sniper et aussi folle d'explosifs

**Erik Beserker alias Erik **: 26 ans Le plus âgée du groupe et le plus responsable, garde du corps de Reza depuis qu'elle a 15 ans, divorcée et ancien boxeur

Se bat avec une épée géante ( comme celle de Gladio ), il a deux tatouage un renard a neuf queue et un autre avec le prénom de son ex femme

**Rex **: Chien fidèle de Reza que son père lui a offert, mi chien mi loup, entièrement noir de la tête aux pieds

Voila pour les présentations des personnages principaux je et vous laisser découvrir les autres a travers l'histoire


	3. chapitre 1

Act 1 : La princesse exilée

Chapitre 1 : Le début d'un périple

Elle était au milieux des décombres dans sa robe de soirée noire a regarder par les fenêtres son royaume sombré dans le chaos par ceux qui les avait trahi

Reza ! Dépêche!

Elle se mit a courir le plus vite possible essayant d'échapper au chaos qui règne

Merde bloquer!

Pas le choix faut sauter !

C'est là qu'il saute

Reza !

Reza ! reveille toi!

Cereza : *Ouvre les yeux arrêtent brusquement sa moto*

Erik : Arrête d'être dans la lune et fais gaffe si tu veux avoir un accident

Reza : Oui oui j'ai compris, ça va Rex ?

Rex : Waff

Reza : Ok on repart

_Hasta luego_  
_Hasta luego_  
_J'ai dû m'en aller, j'ai dû m'en aller comme un cavalier solitaire_  
_J'ai dû m'en aller comme le temps, insouciant, solitaire_

Waldorina : On est bientôt arrivée j'ai chaud

Erik : on est plus qu'a quelque klm

_J'ai vu ma ville grandir_  
_Puis se diviser en deux parties_  
_À travers les années, les riches qui trichent_  
_Qui pillent la ville, sans être condamnés_

Waldo : Dis Reza a quoi tu pensais tt a l'heure

Reza : Rien d'important

Waldo : Mon œil oui

_Les pauvres, pris par les sentiments_  
_Ne disent jamais non tant qu'on leur ment poliment_  
_Les épaules endurcies par le poids_  
_De la misère qui s'abat sur eux sans foi ni loi_

_Hasta luego, hasta luego_  
_J'vais prendre aux dirigeants pour rendre aux indigents_  
_Hasta luego, hasta luego_  
_J'veux redonner l'sourire et l'espoir à ces gens_  
_Tout ce manège manège me rend dingue dingue_  
_Tout ce manège manège me rend dingue dingue_  
_Tout ce manège manège me rend dingue dingue_  
_Et se répète sans fin_

Erik : dis tu as appelé Cid

Reza : Oui malgré notre conversation un peu malaisante

Erik : Ah bon

Reza : C'était l'amis de mon père je le connait pas vraiment

Waldo : Tkt je suis sure qu'il est super

Reza : J'espère

_Hasta luego_  
_Je n'fais que passer par là_  
_Hasta luego_  
_Le monde ne me suffit pas_  
_Oh oh oh, j'ai pris le magot_  
_Y'avait des lingots, hasta luego_  
_Oh oh oh, j'ai pris le magot_  
_J'en ai fait cadeau aux gens du ghetto_

*Quelque minute plus tard*

Erik : J'aperçois Harmmerhead

Waldo : Enfin je suis crevé d'avoir roulée tt la nuit

*arriver au porte du garage*

Cindy : Tient salut !

Waldo : Eh salut !

Cindy : Des nouveaux venue et des motards en plus c'est pas tt les jour ça, mais dîte moi pkoi ses gros manteaux avec cette chaleur

Erik : Nos vêtement actuel sont déchirer

Cindy : Ah bon

Cid : Cindy va t'occuper du garage j'e m'en occupe je l'ai attendait

Cindy : Tu les connait papy ?

Cid : On peut dire ça

Cindy : Ok, contente de vous rencontrer en tout cas

Cereza : De même

Cindy hors de vu Cid s'approcha de Reza

Cid : Cereza la sœur jumelle de Noctis

Reza : Exact

Cid : Je vous attendait, on parlera plus tard mais d'abord toi et tes camarades allait vous changer, en dirait que vous arriver tout droit d'un champs de bataille

Reza : Ce qui est le cas

Cid : Ouais comme tu veux

Waldo : Et ben pas gêner le vieux

Reza : Laisse le

C'est alors que le groupe alla se changer se débarrassant des vêtements de soirée déchirée de la veille par des tenues sombre et plus legere

Reza : Ah C'a du bien de se changer

Erik : On se sent revivre

Waldo : Et si on allait explorer

Rex : Waff

Reza : Ouais pkoi pas

Waldo : Alors on y va

Reza : Dis moi t'es pas un peu excitée

Waldo : Tu rigole tellement d'endroit a voir, de chose a photographier

Reza : Si tu le dis, Ah le soleil la lumière ça fait du bien

Waldo : Venant de celle qui a presque passée sa vie enfermé a la citadelle

Reza : Ce n'était pas mon choix mais celui de mon père

Waldo : Ouais ouais, et les gars regarder

Reza : Des behemoth

Erik : Partant pour un steak ce soir les filles

Waldo : Ouais !

Erik : Alors a l'attaque

Reza fit apparaître deux sabre dans ses mains, Waldo deux pistolet et Erik une très grande épée et se mirent a attaquer pour en tuer quelques un

Reza : Génial a nous le steak

Erik : Regarde la nuit tombe rentrons a Hammerhead

Le trio retourne a Hammerhead et s'installa dans la caravane, pendant que Erik prépare le repas Reza et Waldo firent connaissance avec le restaurateur du coin Takka

Bipp! Bippp!

Reza : C'est mon téléphone *décroche* Allô ?

_... : C'est moi_

Reza : Noct! Salut mon frangin

_Noct : Salut Reza_

Reza : Comment tu va ?

_Noct : Çà roule, et toi comment tu vas_

Reza : C'est cool, c'etait comment la mer

_Noct : S'a sentait le sel et la vue est superbe_

Reza : j'imagine et l'endroit idéal pour ton passe favoris

_Noct : *Petit rire* *Soupir*_

Reza : Qu'il y a t'il Noct ?

_Noct : j'aimerai tant que sois la pour partager tout ça avec moi_

Reza : Oh Noctis moi aussi j'aimerai être la mais c'est impossible

_Noct : C'est injuste tu ne peux même pas venir au mariage_

Reza : Je te regarderais a la télé

_Noct : Mais c'est pas pareil tu me manque_

Reza : Je sais moi aussi ça fait déjà 8 ans

_Noct : *soupir* Oh Ignis m'appelle je dois y aller_

Reza : Ok bonne soirée Noct et pêche moi plein de poisson

_Noct : C'est noté bonne soirée Reza_

*racroche*

Waldo : Ton frère et t'il au courant que tu n'est plus a Igdrasil et que et retournée a Insomnia

Reza : Non et il ne doit pas savoir

Erik : Les filles le repas est prêt

Waldo : Génial j'ai faim

Reza : Moi aussi, toi aussi tu a faim mon chien

Rex : Waff waff

*Lendemain*

Reza : Ah ça bien de dormir

Waldo : Tu l'a dit

Cindy : Salut

Reza : Yo

Cindy : Papy m'envoie vous chercher un colis pour vous

Reza : Elle est arrivée ?

Cindy : Oui et sans une égratignure

Devant eux se tenait une magnifique voiture noire avec des ligne grises, une plaque d'immatriculation et un autocollant d'aigle au nom d'Insomnia

Waldo : Elle est magnifique

Erik : De toute beauté

Reza : Voici la Regina

Waldo : Cool on part quand ? on part quand ?

Erik : Pas si vite on doit acheter les provisions pour la route déjà

Waldo : Pfff ok

le trio se mirent a acheter se qu'il fallait avec aussi une glacière dans le coffre pour les aliments a risque

Reza : Sayey on est parée

Cindy : Tenez une carte pour pour éviter de vous perdre dans la campagne

Reza : Merci contente de t'avoir rencontre

Cindy : De même, a bientôt

Reza : A plus

Erik : C'est partit

Et c'est alors que nos camarades partit du garage Erik au volant Waldo a côte de lui et Reza a l'arrière, et que commence leur voyage sans savoir se qui les attends.

Fin du chapitre

**Voila le premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plus, j'en posterai un par jour**

**dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe si il en y a, rdv a demain**

**Ps : Igdrasil est une ville imaginaire que j'ai inventée et aussi j'ai mis la chanson Hasta Luego parce que c'est celle qui me semblait idéal, je trouve les paroles vont exactement avec le jeu**


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Un voyage d'enfer

Reza : S'a fait du bien de rouler dans une voiture

Waldo : Oui dis celle qui a tt la place a l'arriére

Reza : Oh arrête, tu sais je préfère être au volant

Erik : Absolument hors de question

Reza : Quoi je conduit super bien

Erik : Pff tu parle, j'ai promis de ne plus te laisser toucher un volant

Reza : Hé je te rappelle que c'est ma voiture que tu conduit

Erik : Justement, faut pas qu'elle finisse a la casse a cosse d'une folle de vitesse comme toi

Reza : La dernière fois c'était un accident, je ne l'avait pas fait ex prés

Erik : Dsl mais je tient a rester envie

Reza : Laisse tomber j'ai plus de parler avec toi ( se met en position coucher et regarde le ciel avec nostalgie)

Flash-back : (Tenebrae 12 ans auparavant)

Noct en compagnie de Reza regarde le livre cosmogonie

Reza 8ans: Hé tu sais se que m'a dit Luna une fois

Noct 8ans: Non quoi

Reza 8ans : Que des jumeaux formait au début qu'une seule et même étoile et qu'ensuite elle s'est divisée en 2

Noct 8ans : Génial alors ça veut dire que toi et moi on partage en quelque sorte la moitié de l'âme de l'autre

Reza 8ans : Oui enfin je pense et toi ?

Noct 8ans : J'y crois on a jamais eu de secret l'un pour l'autre et je sais tjs quand tu es triste comme maintenant

Reza 8ans : c'est juste je me sens inutile tu sera roi un jour, Luna et une oracle et moi je sers a rien

Noct 8ans : Ce n'est pas vrai Reza, tu as encore eu des réflexions c'est ça

Reza 8ans : J'entend se que les gens pense de moi, "la princesse sans pouvoir "

Noct 8ans : Tu t'en fiche, tu n'a pas les écouter et puis moi j'ai besoin de toi

Reza 8ans : Vraiment !

Noct 8ans : Bien sur

Reza 8ans : Alors qu'en tu sera roi je serai a tes cotes et je t'aiderai de mieux que je pourrais

Noct 8ans : J'en certain et moi aussi je vais faire de mon mieux

Fin flash-back

Erik : Reza!

Reza : Hein ouais quoi ?

Erik : J'aperçois un resto, ça vous dit de casser la croûte

Waldo : Ouais grave

Reza : Ok

(Ils s'arrêtent et rentre dans le resto )

Restaurateur : Bienvenue je vous sers quoi ?

Reza : Salut alors je voudrais trois saumons, une assiette de frite,3 grand verre de soda

Resto : Tout de suite

Client : Tu es au courant que le port de Galdina est ferme

Client : Oui pas moyen d'aller a Altissia

Waldo : Ton frère devait pas y aller justement

Reza : Si alors je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont passer la nuit la bas

Waldo : Les pauvres ils sont dans la merde

Plus tard le trio mangèrent leurs plat, et Erik décida d'aller faire un tour apres mangé

Waldo : J'ai le ventre plein

Reza : moi aussi

Erik : Les filles ! Il faut que vous voyez ça ( Leurs montre le journal )

Article spécial : Insmonia s'est effondrée !

La ceremonie du traitée a virée au chaos, quand la fumée des explosions c'est dissipée on a retrouvée le roi... mort

Reza : C'est pas vrai !

Waldo : Sayey ils l'ont publier

Reza : Merde !

Erik : On devait s'y attendre Reza

Reza : Tu comprend pas, s'a veut dire que Noct l'a vu aussi et qu'il doit être dans tout ses et-tas

Erik : Je sais, mais c'était prévisible

Reza : *soupir*

Waldo : Tout ira bien Reza

Reza : J'espère seulement qui fera pas de bêtise

Erik : Remettons nous en route

( Sors du resto )

Bipp! bipp!

Reza : Merde c'est lui justement *décroche* Allo

_Noct : Reza! Reza!_

Reza : Who who calme toi Noct, respire et dis moi se qui y a

_Noct : Tu as vu le journal ?_

Reza : Oui je l'ai vu, papa est réellement mort ?

_Noct : J'en ai bien l'impression, je retourne a Insmonia pour mettre les choses au clair_

Reza : *Murmure* Qu'en je savait qu'il allait faire une bêtise, Ecoute moi ne fais pas de choses insensés, ils faut faire gaffe

_Noct : Ne t'en fais pas je ferait gaffe, a plus Reza_

Reza : A plus Noct *Raccroche*

Waldo : C'était ton frère ?

Reza : Oui et on a intérêt a ce bouger

Erik : Tout le monde en voiture alors

A nous nouveau en route nos trois amis ce dirigent vers la baie de galdina, là ou la mer et les fruits de mer les attendes Quelque minute plus tard

Waldo : regarde la mer

Reza : Encore plus beau que se que j'avais imaginer

Waldo : Tu n'a jamais vu la mer Reza ?

Reza : Non jamais

Erik : Regarder on arrive

Enfin arrivé a la baie de Galdina nos amis émerveillé du paysage

Waldo : Les gars j'y crois pas on est a la plage, allez en rang pour la photo, dîtes crustacés !

Crustacés!

Waldo : Vite vite allons a la passerelle la vue doit être génial* prend Reza par le bras et la traîne jusqu'à la passerelle*

Reza : Noct avez raison c'est superbe

Waldo : wha vous avez vu cette île la bas

Erik : Ouais étrange

Reza : elle a l'air assez mystérieuse

Erik : Bon tu as fini avec tes photos on doit repartir

Waldo : Encore quelque une

Reza : Laisse la je vais faire un tour et Rex aussi

Erik : Très bien mais ne va pas trop loin

Reza : Oui mère

Reza se mit a marcher sur le sable pendant que Rex s'amuse a courir dans l'eau, Reza le regarda avec un sourire et eut une idée, elle enleva ses chaussures et mis ses pieds dans l'eau

Reza : Ah ça fait un bien fou

Bipp !

Reza : J'ai reçu un sms

_De la part de : Noct_

_Insmonia est en piteuse état, mais Iris et d'autre réfugié s'en ai sorti Je vais aller voir Cor pour plus d'info, je te tient au courant_

Waldo : Reza ? tu fais quoi là ?

Reza : *range son portable* Rien du tout on y va ?

Erik : Oui votre majesté

Reza : Arrête avec ça

Fin du chapitre


	5. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : A la chasse

De retour a la Regina nos héros décider a aller a Lestallum roule en écoutant la radio

...: A l'aide !

Waldo : Vous avez entendu ?

Reza : Oui ça venais de la bas, gare toi

...: Y a quelqu'un ?

Waldo : Messieurs

...: Oh grâce au ciel, s'il vous plait je suis blessé je n'arrive plus a bouger,a ce rythme je ne pourrais pas rentre chez moi

Reza : On va vous aider, Erik aide moi a le transporter a la voiture

Erik : Comprit

Quelque minute plus tard

Erik : Voila sayey

...: Merci vous êtes trop aimable

Waldo : Pas de quoi, allez roule

Sur la route

Waldo : Alors dites nous que fessait vous tout seul au milieux de nulle part

Chasseur : Je ne suis qu'un simple chasseur qui chasse le gibier seulement j'ai affronté plus fort que mort et c'est en essayant de m'enfuir que je me suis casse la jambe

Reza : Vous êtes chasseur ?

Chasseur : Oui mselle j'ai même une plaque a mon nom

Waldo : Trop cool j'aimerai moi aussi avoir une plaque a mon nom

Chasseur : Regarder on y est

Reza : Ou ça ?

Chasseur : Voici le repos du chasseur, un endroit pour se reposer et reprendre des forces

Waldo : Cool

Chasseur : Quand vous serez garer j'aurais quelqu'un a vous présente, il sera reconnaissant que vous m'avez aidé

Apres s'être garer le chasseur les guida vers se qui sembler être un autre chasseur

Chasseur : Dave !

Dave : Au grand dieu tu es en vie mon amis je croyais qu'on t'avait perdu toi aussi

Chasseur : Ça sera le cas s'il ne m'avez pas trouvé *regarde le trio*

Dave : Merci d'avoir sauvé l'un des nôtres chasseurs

Erik : C'est gentil mais nous ne somme pas des chasseurs

Reza : Nous n'avons pas de plaque

Dave : Ça peut être arrangé, et si je vous disais que vous pourriez en avoir

Waldo : Sérieux sa serait trop cool

Reza : Vous êtes sur ?

Dave : Pour avoir sauvé un amis, c'est le moins que je puisse faire en attendant vous pourriez vous occuper d'une mission de chasse pour moi ?

Reza : Aucun problème, qu'elle est le monstre a tue ?

Dave : Un monstre pas très loin d'ici il vit dans une grotte plus haut vous allez l'air coriace je sais que je peux vous faire confiance

Reza : C'est noté

Dave : Avant que j'oublie a quelle nom dois je mettre sur les plaques

Waldo: Waldorina Gangsta

Erik : Erik Beserker

Reza : Blake Blake Durandal

Dave : Entendu

Waldo : Reza pourquoi ce changement de nom

Reza : Vaut mieux que de donner mon vrai nom c'est plus discret

... : Dame Cereza!

Waldo : Quand on parle de discrétion

... : C'est vous dame Cereza

Reza : Salut Monica

Waldo : Elle te connais ?

Reza : On peut dire ça

Monica : Que faîte vous ici je vous croyais a Igdrasil

Reza : Euh longue histoire Monica

Monica : Eh bien votre frère était la il y a pas longtemps

Reza : Vraiment et comment va t'il ?

Monica : Bien pour l'instant

Reza : Pfiou et ou es t'il maintenant ?

Monica : Il est partit retrouver le maréchal au tombeau royal

Reza : Monica si il repasse par ici peut tu éviter de lui dire que je suis venu ici

Monica : Pourquoi ça votre altesse ?

Reza : Je ne veux pas qu'il se lance a ma poursuite il a des obligations et puis j'ai une mission moi aussi

Monica : Je sais vous devez retrouver les saints

Reza : C'est exact comment le sais tu

Monica : Cor m'a expliqué certaine choses sur vos pouvoirs, très bien si tels et votre souhait je ne dirait rien de votre présence a votre frère

Reza : Merci Monica

Waldo : Bon on y va, on a un monstre a chasser

Reza : Ouais, a la chasse

Nos amis se mirent alors a cherche le monstre, explorant ainsi la foret et ses alentours

Waldo : et venez voir

Erik : On dirait bien la grotte dont parler Dave

Reza : Heu les gars vous devriez peut être y aller sans moi

Waldo : Quoi pkoi ?

Erik : Encore t'a claustrophobie ?

Reza : Tu sais très bien moi et les espaces confinés

Erik : Mais tkt c'a va bien se passer tant que tu t'éloigne pas

Waldo : Oui Reza allez viens

Reza : Très bien je vous aurez prévenue

*entre dans la grotte*

Reza : Ohh il fait sombre

Waldo : Ouhhh !

Reza : Arrête Waldo ou je t'en colle une

Waldo : C'est bon pas le droit de rigoler un peu

Apres avoir marché quelque minute il arrive devant une porte Erik essaya de l'ouvrit sans succès

Erik : Elle veut pas s'ouvrir

Reza : *Tape dessus très fort* Rahh ! tjs pas

Erik : On fait quoi ? demie tour ?

Waldo : Non j'ai un plan *sors un explosifs*

Reza : Un plan qui déménage en effet

Waldo : *place l'explosif sur la porte* C'est bon on s'éloigne 1... 2.. 3!

BOUMM!

Tousse tousse

Waldo : *prend sa ventoline et souffle*

Erik : D'habitude je dis pas ça mais bien joué Waldo

Waldo: Merci *souffle*

Plus tard au plus profond de la grotte

Bruit!  
Waldo : Gha c'était quoi ça ?

Reza : Si c'est encore pour me faire peur

Waldo : Non je te jure ahh! t'a entendue

Reza : De quoi tu parle quesqu'i passe ici ?

Waldo : Mais j'en sais rien du tout

Erik : Les filles calmez vous

Reza : C'est bizarre je sens qu'on nous observe

Erik : REZA! Attention!

Reza : Hein *esquive juste a temps*

Waldo : Je crois qu'on a trouve notre monstre

Reza : Alors a l'attaque

Ils se mirent a attaquer le monstre tous ensemble pour finir pas le tue quelque minute plus tard

Waldo : Enfin on a réussis

Reza : Ouais et maintenant sortons d'ici

Plus tard

Waldo : Enfin dehors

Reza :*dans ses penses*

Erik : A quoi tu pense Reza ?

Reza : A mon père j'aimerai lui faire un mémorial

Erik : Pkoi ?

Reza : Comme on ne pas l'enterre convenablement j'aimerais au mois faire quelque chose

Erik : Je suis d'accord, la bas ça m'a l'air parfais

Erik pris alors des pierres pour formée une tombe Reza pris des fleurs pour mettre dessus et pris un couteaux pour écrire sur la pierre :  
_Regis Lucis Caleum_

Reza : Merci les gars

_reposé en paix père_

**Voila 2 chapitre poster pour aujourd'hui j'espère que ça vous plait. Pour l'histoire de la grotte vous souvenez vous de Noct et ses copains qui entendes des bruits bizarres dans cette même grotte et bien mystère résolu ,pour les combats je vais les éternisé sauf ceux qui serons important .**


	6. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Dompter le chocobo sauvage

*De retour au repos du chasseur*

Dave : Vous revoila

Reza : En avez vous douté

Dave : Vous êtes forts, voila votre récompence

Reza : Mais c'est...

Waldo : Des plaques d'identification de chasseur!

Dave : Aprés votre chasse d'aujourd'hui vous les avez merités, bienvenue parmi les chasseurs

Waldo : Trop cool!on est de vrai chasseur maintenant

Reza : Ouais

Bipp ! bipp!

*Décroche*

Reza : Allo

_... : Bonjour Cereza_

Reza : Oh salut Vanessa

_Vanessa : Ou es tu ?_

Reza : Pas loin de Duscae

_Vanessa : Très bien je t'attend a Lestallum, ne traîne pas_

Reza : Oui oui *Racroche* Pas besoin d'être aussi pressée

Erik : C'était Vanessa ?

Reza : Oui elle nous attend a Lestallum

Waldo : Dans se cas faut y aller

De retour a la voiture ils reprit la route

Waldo : Eh les gars y a les chocobo pas loin, avant d'aller a Lestallum on pourrais aller les voir

Reza : Bonne idée, je suis partante

Erik : On a pas le temps Vanessa nous attends et puis ce ne sont que des piafs

Waldo : Des piafs! comment ose tu, les chocobos ne sont qu'amour et plumes

Reza : Elle peut bien attendre 1h ou 2

Waldo : Dis oui Erik dis oui! dis oui!

Erik : *Soupir* Bon d'accord seulement 1h

Waldo : Ouais On va voir les chocobos

Reza : T'es marrante tu le sais Waldo

*Plus tard*

Waldo : Wha trop mignon ! *court vers les cages de chocobo* laisser moi vous photographier adorable chocobo

Reza : *rire* profite bien

Erik : Dis moi Reza te ne trouve un peu bizarre aucun chocobo dehors

Reza : Ouais étrange

Wiz : Bonjour puis vous aider

Reza : Salut on venez juste admirer vos chocobo

Wiz : Je vois ça, votre amis la bas a l'air vraiment émerveillé

Reza : Dsl elle est tjs comme ça

Wiz : Y pas de mal, je content de voir qui les apprécie autant que moi

Reza : Vous avez l'air préoccupe

Wiz : Oui l'un de nos chocobo c'est enfui de sa cage et avec le monstre qui rode en ce moment j'ai peur pour lui

Reza : Vraiment pauvre bête, moi je vais vous le ramener

Wiz : j'en doute ce chocobo était un chocobo sauvage avant, personne n'arriver a le monter

Reza : Moi je vais réussir, vous inquiétez pas j'ai de la ressource

Wiz : Comme il vous plaira, il est parti vers se cote bonne chance

Erik : Tu es sur de toi Reza ?

Reza : Tkt je sais quoi faire prépare moi ce bon plat de légumes dont j'ai tellement horreur

Erik : Qu'a tu encore en tête ?

Reza : Fais moi confiance, allez Rex renifle, cherche le chocobo

Rex : Waff

*Apres quelque minute de recherche et grâce au flair de Rex*

Reza : Le voila passe moi le plat

Erik : J'espère que tu sais se tu fais

Reza s'approcha doucement du chocobo qui maintenant l'avait repéré

Reza : Ne crains rien, tiens regarde se que j'ai pour toi

Chocobo: *Couine**méfiant*

Reza :*Place le plat de légume devant lui*Approche n'est pas peur

Chocobo *s'approche du plat tjs méfiant * *renifle* *Regarde Reza*

Reza : Mange

Chocobo : *Prend une bouchée* *Couine de joie!**dévore le plat *

Reza : Tu vois Erik et le meilleure en cuisine

Erik : Merci du compliment

Reza : Viens *tend sa main au chocobo*

Celui s'approche et Reza posa sa main doucement sur sa tête et se mit a le caresser

Reza : Tu vois je suis pas méchante, moi c'est Reza

Chocobo : Couine !

Waldo : Vous êtes trop choux tt les deux *prend des photos*

Reza : Tu a fui car les monstres te fais peur hein

Chocobo : *hoche la tête*

Reza : *regarde la cicatrice sur son œil* C'en ai aussi un qui t'a fais ça

Choboco : *a l'air triste*

Reza : Ne crains rien je vais prendre soin de toi, alors veut tu être mon amie ?

Chobobo : *heureux**saute dans tt les sens*

Erik : Je crois que ça voulait dire oui

Reza : Alors puis je te monter ?

Chocobo : * s'abaisse pour laisser Reza monter*

Reza : Merci a toi chocobo

Waldo : C'est dingue comment tu fais les animaux t'adorent

Reza : Suffit d'avoir la bonne technique, allez c'est partit *commence a courir sur son chocobo*

Erik : Reza attend nous!

Reza : Quoi je vais trop vite pour vous

Waldo : C'est pas juste toi tu es a dos de chocobo

Reza : Alors traînez pas

*Arriver au stand chocobo*

Wiz : Incroyable vous l'avez ramener, il vous a même laisser le monter alors que personne n'y ai arriver

Reza : C'était pas difficile suffisais de le laisser s'adapter*caresse le chocobo*

Wiz : Vous savez quoi je vous l'offre il est a vous

Reza : Quoi je peux accepter

Wiz : Si j'insiste, de plus il a l'air de vous aimer

Reza : Eh bien merci

Waldo : J'y crois pas ton propre chocobo a toi

Reza : En effet et maintenant on lui donner un nom*réfléchit* " Shôko " c'a te plait

Chocobo : Couine!

Erik : Je crois qu'il est d'accord

Reza : D'accord alors se sera Shôko, enchanté Shôko

Erik : C'est pas tout ça mais on doit y aller

Wiz : Vous partez déjà

Erik : Oui quelqu'un nous attends et on rester plus que prévu

Reza : Dans ce cas je vous laisse Shôko en attendant de revenir

Wiz : Je prendrais soin de lui, c'est promis

Reza : On reviendra c'est juré

Wiz : A très bientôt alors

Reza : A bientôt Shôko je reviendrais et on fera une ballade ensemble

Shôko : Couine!

*De retour a la Regina *

Waldo : Tu as ta propre monture maintenant reste plus tes habits et tu ferais une vrai reine

Reza : Si tu le dis

Et c'est juste après avoir quitté le stand de chocobo que une autre voiture noire arriva au stand et que 4 garçons descend de cette même voiture

Fin du chapitre

**Et voila le chapitre spécial chocobo du jour, je suis plutôt chat mais les chocobos de ffxv sont trop mimi(^_^)**  
**A bientôt pour la suite**


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : On est chaud a Lestallum

Du cote de Luna :

Luna : Sil te plait Umbra trouve Cereza et donne lui ça *lui tend une lettre *

Umbra : Waff

Après plusieurs heure de route notre trio arrive enfin a Lestallum en pleine nuit

Reza : On a fini par y arriver

Erik : Oui et juste après le coucher du soleil

Waldo : Donc on va a l'hôtel

Reza : Oui Vanessa nous y attends, et puis on va dormir dans un lit ce soir

Waldo : Cool pas de mal de dos demain

*A l'hôtel *

Vanessa : Te voila enfin

Reza : Oui nous voila

Vanessa : Je commencée a croire que vous étiez perdue

Reza : Je suis la maintenant

... : Ohh c'est pas vrai Reza c'est toi!

Reza : Iris!

Iris : C'est vraiment toi, comme je suis contente

Reza : Moi aussi Iris

Iris : Après se qui c'est passé a Insomnia jetait inquiète

Waldo : Reza qui est ce ?

Reza : La sœur de Gladio l'un des amies de mon frère

Waldo : Ah enchanté moi c'est Waldo

Iris : Ravi de connaitre Waldo

Erik : Moi c'est Erik

Iris : Ravi Erik, il faut que j'appelle Gladio pour lui dire

Reza : Surtout pas Iris

Iris : Pkoi, ne me dis pas qu'il ne sait tjs pas que tu était a Insmonia

Reza : Non , et si tu le dis a Gladio alors lui le dira a Noct et je veux a tout prix éviter

Iris : Ah bon ok

Waldo : Dite ça vous dirait de sortir ce soir

Reza : Bonne idée

Iris : Ouais sa serait sympa

Erik : Les filles

Iris : Aller Erik, ça peut être sympa

Erik : Ok

Vanessa : Reza sache que je ne vais pas t'arrête mais ne fais aucune bêtise

Reza : Tant fais pas Vanessa

Vanessa : Et n'oublie pas de mettre ta capuche et tes lunettes de soleil en ville, et de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs

Reza : Je sais

Plus tard ils était dans un bar en train de boire laissant la nuit les transportait

Flashback :

Une jeune Reza de 10 ans marchait seul dans les couloirs de la citadelle jusqu'a se qu'elle entende une voix

_Cereza..._

Reza l'entendit de nouveau et essaya de savoir d'ou elle prévient qui la mena jusqu'à la salle du cristal, Reza hésita son père lui avait interdit d'y entré mais la curiosité l'emportant et ouvrit la porte et se trouva devant le légendaire cristal du lucis qui avait attisée bien des légendes

Reza entendit a nouveau la voix _Cereza..._  
et s'approcha quand elle fut devant lui une forme spectrale d'une femme apparut devant elle, et mis dans les mains de Reza un cristal bleu qui devint violet

Reza : Un morceau du cristal de lucis ?

*Lendemain*

Reza : *se réveille en sursaut* un rêve *mis ses mains sur sa tête* Ouh ma tête

Quand Reza releva la tête elle vit la chambre en désordre Erik qui dort par terre et Waldo dans un coin dans un lit

Reza : Les gars eh oh les gars!

Erik/Waldo : *Se réveille*

Waldo : Quoi ?

Erik : Que's qui passe ?*vit la chambre*Au grand dieu

Reza : Il s'est passe quoi au juste

Erik : J'en sais rien, ma tête est complètement en bouilli

Waldo : L'un de vous a une idée de se qui c'est passe hier soir

Reza : Je sais juste qu'on était au bar et après c'est le flou total

Erik : Ok les filles on ne panique pas, on reste cool

Waldo : Euh les gars faut que vous voyez ça

Erik/Reza : *se dirigent vers la télé et vit la photo Reza sur l'écran*

Erik : Oh merde

Waldo : Oh merde

Reza : Oh merde!

_Les insmonies pleure la perte de son monarque le roi Regis_

Du cote de Noct :

_Mais nous apprenons tous juste que la princesse légitime d'Insmonia, la princesse Cereza celle ci qui été partit étudier dans une autre ville a été aperçue a Insmonia au coté du roi pour le traité et bien de retour dans sa ville natale_

Ignis : Noct

Noct : *lâche sa tasse de café*

Du cote de Reza :

_Mais nous ignorons encore si celle ci a survenue a l'attaque_

Reza : Oh non, c'est pas vrai

Erik : Reza calme toi

Reza : Tu comprend pas si on l'a vu, Noct aussi

Bippp! bippp!

Reza : Oh non c'est lui, il sais il sais

Erik : Bien évidement qu'il le sais ta tête et sur tout les ecrans

Waldo : Ne lui répond pas Raccroche!

Reza : Ça va pas, il va me tuer

Waldo : T'es morte de toute façon alors ne décroche pas

Reza : *Raccroche* Cette fois je suis morte

Waldo : Bon a fait quoi maintenant

*Hammerhead*

Cor et Cid était devant la radio

_Mais en absence de corps, la jeune princesse et considéré actuellement comme disparut et prions pour qu'elle soit en vie_

Cid : Sa s'en le roussis

Bipp bipp

Cor : Et regarde qui appelle *décroche* Bonjour Noctis

_Noct : Ou es ma sœur?!_

Du cote de Reza :

Reza : Voila tout es rangé

Waldo : Ah j'en peux plus, le ménage c'est crevant

Reza : Oh moins personne ne saura, oh mon dieu Iris!

Waldo : Oh c'est vrai Iris, elle était avec nous hier soir

Reza : Pourvut qu'elle, Gladio va me tuer

Toc toc

Iris : Et les gars vous êtes réveillé

Les trois : *Soupir de soulagement*

Reza : Iris tu va bien

Iris : Oui tout va bien et vous après hier soir

Waldo : On a fait quoi hier soir*paniqué*

Iris : Du calme rien de bien méchant vous avez juste un peu trop bu et je vais aidée a revenir a l'hôtel

Erik : Alors tout va bien*souffle*

Iris : Reza il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir

Reza : Qui ça ?

C'est a ce moment qu'un veille homme et un petit garçon entra dans la chambre

Jared : Bonjour dame Cereza

Reza : Vous êtes ?

Jared : Jared le majordome des Amiticias et mon petit fils Talcott

Reza : Ah oui je me souviens

Talcott : Bonjour princesse Cereza

Reza : Moi aussi Talcott *lui frotte la tête*

Jared : Je suis content de voir que vous êtes en bonne santé et sortie d'Insmonia

Reza : Oui moi aussi

Vanessa : Oh j'interromps quelque chose ?

Reza : Non Vanessa entre

Vanessa : Dsl d'interrompre ce moment mais je dois parler a notre princesse d'un sujet important

Jared : Pas de soucis nous vous laissons, viens Talcott

Talcott : J'espère qu'on se reverra

Iris : A toute *ferme la porte derrière elle*

Vanessa : Bien nous pouvons commencée*sors une carte*d'après mes infos le temple se trouve la

Erik : Mais pour y accéder il nous faut des tenue de plongées

Vanessa : Se qui veut dire qu'il faudra s'en procurer

Reza : Le temple de l'eau

Du cote de Noct:

Noct : Tu as perdue ma sœur!

Cor : Noct calme toi, je vais t'expliquer

Noct : Me calmer j'ai l'air de vouloir l'être, pourquoi on ne ma rien dit!

Cor : Pour t'éviter d'être distrait, tu as d'autre obligation

Noct : Je les emmerdes tes obligations, ma sœur jumelle est dans la nature et tu veux que je l'a laisse tomber

Cor : Tu as essaye de l'appeler ?

Noct : Bien sur que j'ai essayée, elle répond pas

Ignis : S'il vous plait maréchal si vous savez ou elle est il faut nous le dire

Cor : Croyait moi si je le savait je vous le dirait

Noct : Non mais vous vous rendez des conséquences, Reza a presque passée sa vie a l'intérieur des murs de la citadelles elle ne survivra pas 5 min dehors

Ignis : Je suis d'accord avec Noct et avec les monstres qui rodent j'ose même pas imaginée

Noct : Les mots de mon père dont "ne perdez pas de vue ma fille" "garder là dans votre champs de vision" s'a te dis quelque chose

Cor : Je sais oui, je suis désolé

Noct : Retenez moi je vais m'évanouir

Ignis : Noct tu ferait mieux de t'asseoir, ne t'évanouie pas une 2éme fois

Cor : Y a rien a craindre elle n'est pas toute seule, deux autres pers sont avec elle

Noct : Oh encore mieux, ça ne me rassure toujours pas

Gladio : Génial on a 3 individus perdue dans la nature et l'un deux et la princesse d'Insmonia, comment ça peut pas être pire.

**Oh oh Noctis sait enfin que Reza était a Insmonia lors de l'attaque, que va t'il se passer**


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Connexion

Lestallum :

Vanessa : Bien je crois que tout a été vue

Erik : Et donc on doit on doit maintenant trouver des tenue

Reza : Je crois avoir vu un magasin qui en vend ici

Waldo : Allons y alors

Vanessa : Je vous laisse a votre mission moi je retourne a Igdrasil, bien de choses a faire

Reza : Merci Vanessa

Vanessa : Bonne chance princesse pour passez l'épreuve *sors de la chambre*

Erik : Bon on s'occupera de tous ça demain pour l'instant il faut dormir

Waldo : Trop d'accord

Reza : *baille* Ouais bonne nuit

*Le lendemain**A l'entré de l'hôtel*

Erik : Vaut mieux se séparer pour mieux marcher dans la ville

Reza : Ok on se retrouve ici donc

Waldo : ça marche

Alors chacun partit de son coté Erik va au marché, Reza partit vers la centrale et Waldo va voir la vue panoramique depuis le parking

*Parking*

Alors que Waldo se dirigé vers le parking elle vit un garçon blond prendre des photos lui aussi

... : Oh la vue est superbe!

Waldo : Je trouve aussi

... : *Se retourne* Oh salut, attend cette appareil c'est un xxl 360, tu es photographe toi aussi

Waldo : Oui content de rencontrer quelqu'un de la profession, moi c'est Waldo

Prompto : Et moi Prompto enchante, moi aussi je content de voir quelqu'un qui aime ça autant que moi

Waldo : Certains ne comprennent pas notre passion, moi quand je prend des photos je prend aussi des souvenirs

Prompto : Moi aussi! En faîte je suis avec des amis et ce sera surement la dernière fois qu'on sera tous ensemble, alors je prends autant de photos que je peux pour pouvoir se souvenir de tout nos moments ensemble

Waldo : De même pour moi, et j'ai l'intention d'en faire un album photo

Prompto : Mais c'est une super bonne idée!

Waldo : Et encore t'a rien vu

Prompto : Je t'écoute

*Au marchée*

Alors que Erik regardait les stand et fessait ses courses il vit un homme sur le point d'acheter un mauvais produit

Erik : Hé ! *Lui mets sa main sur l'épaule * N'achète pas ça

... : Pkoi ça ?

Erik : Si tu espère faire quelque chose avec ça tu trompe

... : Pourtant ça a l'air en règle

Vendeur : Je suis d'accord M. mes fruit sont délicieux vous ne trouverez pas mieux ailleurs

Erik : Non, regarder un peu sur le coté cette tache signifie qu'il n'est plus assez bon et qu'il a surement perdu du gout Et si vous essayer de pas recycler vos fruit périmé vous auriez plus de client

... : Incroyable je ne l'avait pas remarqué

Erik : Dans se cas il faudrait changé tes lunettes mon gars

Ignis : Merci du conseil, je suis Ignis

Erik : Erik*lui serre la main*et bien toute ses courses tu dois nourrir un régiment ?

Ignis : En effet surtout que l'un d'eux est très difficile, lui faire manger des légumes c'est une vrai bataille

Erik : M'en parle pas, j'en ai une qui est pareille, mais c'est parce que t'a pas la bonne technique

Ignis : Je suis serais très curieux de l'entendre

*Du cote de la centrale*

Reza le visage toujours caché par sa capuche et ses lunettes de soleil observé la centrale

Reza : Voila donc la fameuse centrale, pas mal

Alors que Reza avait le dos tournée Rex renifla quelque chose et trouva au sol un médaillon muni d'un péridot avec dessus d'une odeur familière, Rex alors pris le collier dans sa bouche et partit retrouver le propriétaire

Reza : Rex ? ou tu va Rex!*lui courent après*

Rex parcourt les rue de la ville jusqu'à voir un jeune a cheveux noir très familier

Rex : *aboie*

Noct se retourna et vit le chien complètement noir a coté de lui

Noct : Tiens salut, d'ou tu sors*lui caresse la tête *

Iris : Oh trop mignon

Rex : Waff

Noct : *vit le collier dans sa bouche* Quoi mais mon collier ! *regarde son cou et vit qu'il ne l'a plus *ou la tu trouvé ?*prit le collier*

Iris : C'est un joli collier Noct

Noct : C'est Reza qui me l'a offert pour notre 12eme anniversaire, le péridot notre pierre de naissance

Rex : *aboie*

Noct : Merci de l'avoir ramener, c'est bizarre tu m'a l'air familier

Rex : *Aboie*

Noct : Rex ?

Rex : *aboie et tourne autour de lui même*

Noct : Rex c'est vraiment toi

Rex : *Lui saute dessus et lui léche le visage*

Noct : Doucement ahh ça chatouille .. bon sang comme tu as grandis, mais si tu es la alors ta maîtresse doit être la aussi

Rex : *Aboie et s'en va *

Noct : Attend Rex reviens*lui courent après *mince je l'ai perdue

Du cote de Reza :

Reza : Rex ou es tu

... : Waff

Reza : A te voi ... Umbra !

Umbra : *se met devant elle*

Reza : Que faut tu la

Umbra : *Lui tend la lettre *

Reza : Une lettre pour moi *prit la lettre*ça vient de Luna

_Ma chère Cereza_

_J'espère que tu va bien ou que tu sois _

_Notre dernière discutions a Insmonia ma laissez attristé _

_Et m'a fait réfléchir sur certaine chose _

_Tu es pris d'un grand fardeaux toi aussi _

_Et je prie pour que tu réussi les épreuves difficile qui t'attende _

_Moi de mon coté j'aiderai du mieux que je pourrais Noctis pour les siennes_

_Puisse la lumière du lucis t'accompagner dans ton voyage _

_Ta très chère amis _

_Lunafreya Nox fleuret_

Reza : Luna

Flash-back : Insmonia quelques jours auparavant

Reza : Luna

Luna : *se retourna*Cereza c'est toi? comme tu as grandis et tu es devenue très belle

Reza : Que te voulais cette homme en armure a l'instant

Luna : Lui? rien du tout il voulait juste me saluer

Reza : Ne me ment pas Luna

Luna : Je ne te ment pas c'est la vérité

Reza : Tu crois que je ne sais rien de se qui se trame et cette histoire de mariage

Luna : Cereza je peux comprendre que tu es inquiète

Reza : Le problème ou est votre bonheur et le tiens, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas arrêté

Luna : Je ne pouvais pas mis résoudre, s'y sa peut aider pour la paix

Reza : Pourquoi pas, alors je vais être franche, je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter mon frère t'épouser de cette façon et être heureux pour vous deux

Luna : ça me fait du tort autant qu'a toi, mais je n'ai aucun regret, je crois en Noctis et je ne trahirais pas cette fois que j'ai en lui

Reza : Oui et après pour votre future que va t'il se arriver et bien je ne lui suis pas, pas du tout

Luna : Cereza

Reza : Il faut que je retourne au banquet a bientôt Luna

*Fin flash-back*

Reza regarda une nouvelle fois la lettre avant de la plier et la mettre dans sa poche

Reza : Merci Umbra veille bien sur Luna

Umbra partit et Rex arriva quelque seconde plus tard

Reza : Ah tu es la toi, tu es partit ou ?, ne me fait plus ça. Il est tard rentrons

Rex :*aboie*

*Devant le hall de l'autel*

Reza : Vous êtes la les gars

Erik : Oui et j'ai les tenue de plongées

Waldo : Super on va pouvoir accéder au temple

Erik : Allons chercher nos affaires

Plus tard après avoir leurs affaires nos trois amies quittèrent Lestallum pour se dirigé vers le temple de la première épreuve

**Voila pour ce chapitre d'aujourd'hui **

**certains du groupe de Noctis a croisée celui de Cereza et qu'elle sont les épreuves de se mystérieux temple **

**Ps : La marque de l'appareil photo je l'ai inventé et oui le péridot et la pierre de naissance de Noctis et Cereza étant né le 30 août**


	9. Chapitre 7

Act 2 : La quête des saints

Chapitre 7 : Sous les flots

Ignis : Hein tu as croisée Rex, tu es bien sur ?

Noct : Certain c'était bien lui

Prompto : Qui es Rex ?

Noct : Le chien de ma sœur, mon père l'a offert a Reza quand elle était petite

Prompto : Il devait être trop mignon, si seulement j'avait pu le prendre en photo

Gladio : Mais alors Reza doit être en ville

Ignis : Peut être

Talcott : Non elle n'est plus la

Ignis : Comment tu le sais, tu la vu Talcott ?

Talcott : Oui elle est reste 2 jours avec ses amis après je sais juste qu'ils sont partis

Ignis : Ou, quand, comment

Talcott : Je sais pas, c'est Iris qui m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus la

Alors que Iris était en train de descendre elle essaya de remonter discrètement mais

Gladio : Une minute vient par ici toi

Iris : Ah salut Gladio comment était la balade

Gladio : Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi, tu savait que Reza était la hein

Iris : *Rire* Qu'es que tu raconte Gladio

Gladio : Iris

Iris : *soupir* Bon d'accord oui je savait qu'il était la

Ignis : Pkoi nous avoir rien dit ?

Iris : Je voulait pas vous mentir mais j'avais promis de rien dire alors

Noct : Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même

Iris : Je suis désolé

Ignis : Ce qui es fait, es fait maintenant si tu sais ou ils sont allé tu dois nous le dire

Iris : Je vous jure que

Gladio : *pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Iris* Iris ou sont il allé ? dis le nous

Iris : Je sais pas Gladio vraiment

Tous:*soupir*

Ignis : *pose sa main sur l'épaule de Noct* On l'a retrouvera Noct je te le promet

Noct : J'espère, si il lui arrive malheur

Gladio : T'en fait pas, on sait au moins qu'elle n'est pas seule

Iris : Je crois les avoir entendue parlée de tenue de plongée

Noct : Hein

Prompto : Des tenue de plongée ?

Gladio : Pkoi faire ?

Ignis : Très étrange en effet

Gladio : Quoi qu'il es prévu de faire c'est pas bon

Noct : Tu me rassure pas la

Ignis : On sait au moins qu'elle n'est seul

Noct : Oui eh ben si l'un d'entre eux se comporte mal avec elle je vais leur laisser une belle empreinte, celle de ma main sur leurs visages

*soupir*

*Du cote de Reza*

Erik : Vous apercevez l'entré de la grotte

Reza : Oui la bas

Ils entre dans la grotte

Reza : Fait sombre allume les fards

Erik alluma les fard et continua de rouler a l'intérieur de la grotte

Waldo : Alors si j'ai bien comprit tu doit aller passer une épreuve pour qu'il t'accorde son pouvoir comme avec Zenith

Reza : Oui sauf que j'avais réveillé Zenith sans le vouloir cette fois la

Waldo : Et donc il y a en combien ?

Reza : 4 si je me souviens bien

Erik : Plus celui que tu invoquera pour ton ascension final

Reza : Un gardien né de mon propre pouvoir, ça fout la trouille

Waldo : Carrément

Erik : Les filles on y ait

Il arrêta la voiture et devant se trouver un lac souterrain

Reza : Je crois qu'on y ait effectivement

Erik : Bon préparons nous

Quelque minute plus tard les trois fut en tenant de plongée

Waldo : *Rigole* Tu devrait te regarder, cette tenue vous va a ravir princesse

Reza : La ferme Waldo, bon sans se que c'est serré

Erik : Arrête de te plaindre et allons y

ils rentrèrent dans l'eau

Reza : Poua même avec la combi cette eau est glacée, on se pelle

Waldo : J'ai l'impression que mon corps va se transforme en glaçon brrr

Erik : Prêt a plonger

Reza : Si on veut

C'est alors qu'il plonge afin d'explorer les fond marins et de trouver l'entrée du temple de Celester , après plusieurs minute de recherche Reza repéra l'entre et donna un coud de coude aux autre qui s'empressent de la suivre et remontent a la surface pour se trouver a l'intérieur de temple

Waldo : On l'a trouvé

Reza : Ouais

Erik : Magnifique

Reza : Ouais ouais sortons de l'eau avant que je me transforme en femme des glaces

Plus tard après avoir enlevé les combi

Reza : Ah c'est mieux

Waldo : Et maintenant ?

Erik : Maintenant il faut continuer

Reza : et ben traînons pas

Et voila que commence l'aventure au temple de l'eau et des poissons, ils marchèrent au sein du temple pas sans combattre quelque monstre au passage pour finir dans un coin vide

Waldo : Vous ne trouver pas que c'est trop calme

Erik : Oui beaucoup trop calme

Waldo : Attention!

Alors voila qu'un monstre plus gros qu'avant apparut devant eux ressemblant a une horrible pieuvre

Monstre : toi qui ose venir défié le grand Celester ils faudra d'abord me vaincre

Reza : Tu t'es pas regarde vieux poulpe

Monstre : Insolente ! Rahhh

Waldo : Reza attention

Reza évita le coup de justesse

Erik : Écarte toi, prend ça

Erik lui donna un coup d'épée le fessant reculer

Waldo : Bien joué Erik

Reza : Ah mon tour

Reza fit apparaître ses sabres et se téléporta a une vitesse impressionnante de plusieurs coté et coupa des tentacules de la pieuvre Et après un dernier coup Waldo lui mit une balle dans la tête

Reza : Voila une bonne chose de faîte

Erik : Continuons, on doit plus être loin

En effet ils n'était plus loin, plusieurs minute plus tard il était devant une grande étendue d'eau et quand Reza toucha l'eau une tornade se déchaîna et apparut devant eux une sorte de dragon des mers bleu muni d'écailles pourpre des yeux jaunes perçant qu'on pourrait voir dans le noir

Celester : Reine élu pense tu être assez digne d'obtenir mon pouvoir ?

Reza : Je suis la pour ça

Celester : Alors montre moi que ta dignité affronte la puissance des profondeurs

Une pluie s'abattit dans le temple

Waldo : Comment il peut pleuvoir alors qu'on est a l'intérieur

Reza : On s'en fout, au arme

C'est alors que commença le combat contre Celester, donnant plusieurs coups parfois Waldo envoya une grenade pour le déstabiliser se qui permet a Reza de grimper sur lui et lui inflige un coup fatal et lui fit perdre un œil. Mais la créature n'avait pas dit son dernier mot elle prit Reza dans un courant et l'a fit entraîner au fond de l'eau

Waldo : Reza !

Reza s'efforça de garder son souffle et vit la créature arriver vers elle, mais en utilisant tt sa force elle lui fit un coup fatal avant de remonter a la surface sur sa tête et s'écraser au sol

Reza :*Tousse tousse*

Waldo : Reza sa va

Reza : Oui *Tousse* Juste laisse moi respirer

Celester : Grande reine d'Insmonia tu as réussi a me vaincre et comme promis je te donne ma force puisse tu l'utiliser avec sagesse

Le dragon disparut et fit place a une lance qui disparut dans le corps de Reza pour faire place a une nouvelle arme

Waldo : Tu as réussi, tu as réussi

Reza : Oui il semblerait

Erik : Bien joué princesse a la con

Reza : Merci bien Erik

Waldo : La chanson de la victoire avec moi pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa la

Reza : Merci de tes encouragement Waldo mais si on pourrait partir d'ici

Erik : Je suis d'accord

Le groupe refit le chemin adverse et plongea a nouveau avec les combi pour se retrouver a leur point de départ

*tremblement de terre*

Waldo : Ou ha qu'es qui passe

Reza : Un tremblement de terre ?

Sa continuer de trembler et la caverne commença a s'effondrer

Waldo : Oh non ça va s'effondrer

Erik : Tous le monde a la voiture !

Tous a la voiture il commença a rouler pendant que des rocher leur tomber dessus

Waldo : Plus vite Erik plus vite

Erik : Je vais aussi vite que je peux

Reza : Erik sors nous de cette putain de caverne !

Waldo : Regarde je vois la lumière

Erik : Attention ça va passer

Et quelque seconde après ils était dehors dans la lumière du soleil avant de retourner sur la route et s'arrête

Erik : *Souffle * Tu le monde est en vie

Waldo : J'ai cru qu'on allait finir écraser

Reza : Mais bon sang il s'est passé quoi

Erik : J'allume la radio il y aura peut être des infos

_C'est incroyable ! apparemment le Titan c'est réveille de son sommeil provocant de nombreux tremblement terre autour de nous et il aurait ensuite disparut, que va t'il se passer pour Lestallum sans l'énergie du météore pour l'alimenter_

Reza : Si il a disparu ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose

Waldo : Comment ça ?

Reza : Mon frère a réussi l'épreuve, il a reçu la force du titan

Erik : Bonne nouvelle il est encore en vie alors

Waldo : Bravo pour Noct, tu dois être fière Reza

Reza : Je le suis, j'avais aucun doute qu'il allait réussir

Erik : Et si on reprend la route les filles

Reza : Dac

Waldo : Allez roule

Plus tard dans la soirée nos amies avait placer un campement

Erik : Qui veut une bonne bière

Les filles : Moi!

Waldo : Ah rien de mieux qu'une bière entre amies

Reza : Ouais si on m'aurait dit que je ferait ça un jour

Waldo : Tu ne l'a jamais fait avec Noct

Reza : Non il en serait dingue

Waldo : Sérieux, il est quoi ton frère un pitbull

Reza : On peut penser qu'il est quelqu'un de trop protecteur mais il est vraiment gentil

Waldo : Ah oui

Reza : Je vais te raconter une histoire, quand jetait petite, après mon accident je n'arrivait plus a dormir je fessait des cauchemars sans arrêt, alors je prenait des somnifères en cachette mais Noct lui a fini par le découvrir je l'avait supplier de ne rien dire a papa, et il m'a dit qu'il ne dirait rien si j'arrête d'en prendre et il a respecter sa promesse il n'a jamais rien dit, c'est grâce lui si j'ai réussi a dormir normalement a nouveau

Waldo : Sérieux il n'a rien dit

Reza : Oui

Erik : Ça prouve que ton frère tient a toi

Reza : *Sourit* Oui je sais

Bipp bipp !

Reza : C'est Cindy ! Allô?

_Cindy : Salut c'est Cindy écoute j'aurais besoin de votre aide_

Reza : De qu'elle genre

_Cindy : Voila ton frère a en quelque sorte perdu la Regalia_

Reza : Attend quoi! mais comment il a fait ?

_Cindy : Je sais pas trop mais il faut la retrouver_

Reza : Ok on se tient au courant*raccroche* Oh les cons, les cons les cons les cons!

Erik : Que's qui passe Reza, que voulait Cindy ?

Reza : Tu me croira jamais Noct et ses amis on paumée la Regalia

Waldo : Hein, ils sont con ou quoi

Reza : Peut être mais il faut la retrouver, je tient moi aussi a la Regalia

Erik : Demain on s'en charge ok

Reza : Ok

**Voila pour le chapitre 7 et que commence l'act 2 Reza a obtenue une nouvelle arme la lance des abysses**

** Pour le prochain chapitre nos amies vont se lance a la recherche de la Regalia disparut**


	10. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Operation : Regalia

Apres plusieurs jours de recherche notre trio finissent par trouvée une piste et les voila a dos de chocobo devant une basse impérial

Erik : On y est

Reza : Reste plus qu'a savoir si la Regalia est vraiment la

Waldo : On va s'infiltrer la dedans

Erik : Pas le choix

Reza : Tu as un plan Erik

Erik : Ecouter moi voila se qu'on va faire

Plus tard

Erik : Bien vous tes prête ?

Waldo : Quand tu veux

Erik : bien Reza met ta capuche

Reza : Compris

Erik : Tu te rappelle l'entrainement un Kingsglaive doit...

Reza : Savoir agir avec discrétion pour ne pas se faire surprendre par l'ennemie

Erik : Bien ta retenue se que t'a dit Vanessa et Dixon, t'a pas fait que dormir finalement

Reza : T'es lourd Erik

C'est alors que commence l'infiltration de la base, marchant doucement et rester dans l'ombre pour ne pas se faire reperer

Erik : *Chuchote* Attaque par derrière quand tu aura l'occasion sans faire de bruit

Reza : Ça marche

Reza attaqua par derrière plusieurs soldat de l'empire permettant au trois d'avancer

Erik : La c'est l'occasion, place un explosif ici Waldo

Waldo : Ça roule

Erik : Ça servira de diversion si sa tourne mal

Reza : Les gars je crois que l'ai trouvée

Erik : T'es sur ?

Reza : Certaine je la reconnaîtrais entre mille

Waldo : Wha elle est super belle, presque autant que la Regina

Reza : *Regarde la voiture et posa sa main dessus*

Flash back : Insmonia 13ans auparavant

Reza 7ans caché dans la Regalia pleurant a chaude larme

... : Ah je te trouve enfin

Reza : *surprise* Noct !

Noct : Je savais que j'allait te trouver la, pour moi aussi la Regalia est mon lieux de réconfort

Reza : *Cache sa tête et continue de pleurer*

Noct : Reza ne pleure pas, c'est des idiots

Reza : *pleure* Mais mais ils ont raison... je sers a rien j'ai aucun pouvoir, c'est toi qui deviendra roi, c'est a se demander pourquoi je suis née

Noct : Reza ! *la prend par les épaules et la force a le regarder*Ne dis plus jamais de tels bêtise, sais tu se que je deviendrais sans toi ,j'ai besoin de toi Reza

Reza : Tu es sérieux ?

Noct : Evidemment tu es ma sœur je t'aime

Reza : Noct

Noct : Allez arrête de pleurer *la serre dans ses bras* tout ira bien je te le promet, je te protège

Fin flash back

Reza : Ça fait si longtemps

Waldo : Les gars quelqu'un arrive

Alors qu'ils se mettent en position de défense Reza fut surprise de voir celui devant elle

... : Cereza

Reza : Ravus !

Erik : Ravus Nox fleuret

Ravus : Tu ne devrait pas être ici Cereza

Reza : Je dirait la m me chose de toi Ravus

Ravus : Sil te plait il faut que tu comprennent

Reza : Comprendre quoi ? Le fa te que tu sois devenue le toutou de l'empire, que tu es atteinte a la vie de mon p re

Ravus : Je fait a pour une bonne raison

Reza : Non Ravus tu ne fais a que pour la vengeance tu n'est plus celui que j'ai connu autrefois

Ravus : J'ai changée Cereza

Reza : Moi aussi Ravus et c'est pour a que ne me laisse pas le choix*fit apparaître ses armes autour d'elle**Se mit a l'attaquer *

Ravus : Je t'en prit, je ne veut pas me battre contre toi

Reza : Tu le devra bien

Et voila que comment a un combat musclé entre Reza et Ravus chacun donnant des attaques mais Reza était plus rapide pour finir par mettre Ravus par a terre

Reza : Je suis désole Ravus

Ravus : Pas autant que moi Cereza

Reza : Ravus

Mais c'est alors des bruits de pas interrompue la discutions

Waldo : Des soldats arrivent !

Erik : Merde

Ravus : Allez vous en

Reza : Ravus

Ravus : Partez!

Erik : On y va Reza

Reza regarda une dernière fois Ravus avant de courir essayant de trouver une sortie

Erik : Waldo l'explosif

Waldo : Ok *pris une télécommande* attention *appuie sur le bouton*

BOUM!

Erik : Génial a va les ralentir

Reza : Reste plus que le coup final, _Celester gardien des abysses, moi Cereza Lucis Caelum je t'invoque, viens en aide a ta reine _

Et un le dragon Celester apparut et provoqua une attaque d'eau qui submergea la base avant de disparaître a nouveau

Reza : Merci Celester

Waldo : C'était trop cool

Reza : Tirons nous!

*Quelque minute plus tard*

_Cindy : Allo ?_

Reza : C'est moi, je sais ou est la Regalia

_Cindy : Sérieux, ou a ?_

Reza : Dans une basse impériale

_Cindy : Merde, bon je vais le dire aux autre merci de l'avoir retrouve_

Reza : Pas de quoi et évite de dire d'ou tu tient l'info

_Cindy : Pas de problème motus et bouche cousu_

Reza : A bientôt Cindy *raccroche*

Waldo : Ah merde il pleut

Erik : On pourra pas installer de campement se soir, on va dormir dans la voiture ce soir

Waldo : Au moins pas de camping

Reza : Ouais*regarde le pluie tomber depuis la fenêtre de la Regina*

Fin chapitre

**Voila le chapitre 8 un peu plus court aujourd'hui**


	11. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Une vision troublante

Dans le désert est censé être un endroit calme mais le bruit d'une voiture en flamme qui roule a toute vitesse perturba ce calme Notre trio c'était réveillé en sursaut en voyant un daemon cracheur de feu leur coller au basque mais le feu de la créature recouvrait maintenant la voiture

Reza : Merde comment on a pu en arriver la !

Waldo : Les gars c'est pas le plus important la voiture est en feu , le voiture est en feu !

Erik : Grâce au blindage et on protéger mais on aura bientôt plus d'oxygène

Reza : Alors fonce a Hammerhead ! j'appelle Cindy répond répond!

_Cindy : Allô ?_

Reza : Cindy on as un problème !

_Cindy : Attend quoi , calme toi que's qui se passe ?_

Reza : La Regina est en feu! on fonce vers Harmmerhead

_Cindy : Quoi en feu , bon vous m'expliquerai plus tard je me prépare pour votre arriver courage les gars_

Waldo : Allez Erik ! plus vite

Erik : On y est presque

Erik fit un drift et fonça a l'entrée du garage

Cindy : Vite les extincteurs ! tenez bon les gars

Plus tard

Cindy : Feu maîtriser vous pouvez sortir

Waldo : J'ai cru qu'on était cuit*tousse**aspire*

Reza : Merci Cindy*tousse*

Cindy : Vous pourriez peut être me dire pkoi vous avez faillit rôtir

Waldo : C'est a cosse du démon cracheur de feu*tousse**aspire*

Cindy : Un daemon cracheur de feu ? vous êtes mal tomber

Reza : A qui le dis tu*tousse*

Cid : Regarder qui vois la, notre trio infernal

Reza : C'est pas drôle

Cid : Regarder l'état de votre voiture, il faudra du temps pour la réparer et pour le prix

Reza : C'est bon on est au courant, combien tu veux vieillard ?

Cid écrivit sur un papier et le donna a Reza

Reza : Quoi c'est une plaisanterie ! tu te fous de moi grand père

Cid : Quoi trop élevé pour vous princesse

Reza : Vous avez un grave problème

Cid : Je dirait que c'est toi qui a un problème

Reza : Non c'est vous qui avait un problème!

Cid : *rire* Non c'est toi qui a un problème

Reza : Vous savez quoi j'en ai rien a faire on va la réparer nous même

Waldo : Hein!

Erik : Tu sur de toi Reza ?

Cid : *rire encore plus* Tu peux tjs essaye, Cindy donne leur des outils je sens que ça va être drôle

Cindy : Ok

Erik : Reza tu fais quoi la

Reza : Attend il allait nous escroquer, et puis je sais se que je fais

Erik : tu es sur

Reza : Rappelle toi j'ai travailler dans un garage a Igdrasil mais lui ne le sais pas

Erik : Oh lala

Reza : Waldo enclenche la radio

Waldo : Et musique

Une musique Rock sonna a travers le garage et Reza se mit au travail

*Plusieurs heure plus tard *

Cindy : Sérieusement papy, était ce une bonne idée ?

Cid : Tu vais voir ils réussiront pas et il viendront ensuite me demander de l'aide

C'est la que le bruit de moteur se fit entendre et que la Regina sortit du garage réparé, Cid fit alors une tête totalement surprit et choquée

Reza : Tadaa !

Cindy : Ouahhh bien joue

Reza :*dirige son regard vers Cid * Fallait pas me défier vieillard

Cid : Alors la tu m'a eu

Reza : Alors les gars *mit ses lunette de soleil* prêt a reprendre la route

Waldo : Un peu qu'on est prêt, en route

Reza : Alors c'est partis, merci encore Cindy

Cindy : Pas de quoi, soyez prudent

Cid : Cereza

Reza : *Se tourne vers Cid*

Cid : Méfie toi y a ton frère qui te cherche

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et ils quittent Hammerhead pour reprendre la route quelque heure plus tard ils était dans la foret et Waldo aperçu quelque chose

Waldo : Reza il y a quelque chose la bas

Reza : Je me gare

Elle arrêtent la voiture et se rapprocha de plus prêt pour trouver une entrée

Reza : C'est quoi ?

Erik : En dirait l'entrée d'une mine

Waldo : Une mine ? On y jette un coup d'œil

Reza : Vous êtes sur ?

Erik : Du calme Reza accroche toi a l'un de nous et respire

Reza : Ok *respire profondément*

Ils entrent dans la mine Reza accroche a Erik et essayant par tout le moyens de se rassure

Waldo : Ahh

Erik : C'est rien d'autre que des corbeaux

Reza : Putain de corbiac

Erik : Ça va Reza

Reza : Tout va bien, tout va bien

Waldo : T'en a pas l'air

Reza : J'ai dit que j'allait bien !

Waldo : Ok ok t'énerve pas

Ils continue a avancer

Waldo : Dite vous trouver pas que c'est calme

Erik : Trop calme

Un liquide tombe par terre juste a cote de Waldo

Waldo : Ahh dégoûtant, les gars ça va ?

Rex : *grogne*

Erik : Waldo regarde en haut

Waldo : *relève la tête vers le haut et vit une sorte de chauve souris sous son nez* Ahhh!

Reza : C'est quoi ce truc

Erik : Une chauve souris géante

Waldo : C'est le batman c'est le batman

Reza : Dis pas de connerie et fume le

La chauve souris poussa un cri sonique et se jeta sur Reza

Reza : Lâche moi

Csouris: *crie*

Reza : Bordel ton haleine c'est une horreur

Waldo lui mis un coup de feu portant sur elle qui permis a Reza de se dégager, et commença le combat entre eux et après quelque minute la créature tomba a terre mais avant de mourir poussa un cri sonique qui fit tomber nos héro qui se retrouvèrent a glisser sur le sol avant de tomber dans un ancien wagon de mine

Les trois : *Soupir*

Waldo : Eh ben quel glissade

Le wagon bougea

Reza : Oh non

Le wagon se mit a rouler vite sur les railles

Les trois : Ahhh !

Reza : Merde

Waldo : Je sens que je vais vomir

le wagon fini par s'arrêter

Reza : J'ai la tête qui tourne

Erik : Je tient plus debout

Reza : Sortons d'ici sil vous plait

Waldo : Je suis d'accord*se retient de vomir*

*Plus tard *

Waldo : Enfin dehors

Reza : Vous chercher a faire quoi, vous voulez que j'ai une attaque et ben c'est presque fait, ne m'embarquer plus jamais pour se genre de truc

Erik : C'est promis

Rex : *sens quelque chose*

Reza : Rex ? que's qu'il y a mon chien

Rex : *aboie*

... : Reine légendaire "blue sky sapphire"

Reza : Gentiana ! que fait tu ici

Waldo : Tu l'a connait ?

Gentiana : *s'approche de Reza * Regarde moi dans les yeux et vois la vérité*ouvrit les yeux*

Quand Reza la regarda dans les yeux elle se retrouver transporter dans un endroit étrange et entendit la voix de Gentiana lui parler

Gentiana : _Tu était vulnérable sans gardien pour te protéger mais maintenant tes pouvoirs se sont réveillé et maintenant tant d'accomplir se pourquoi tu es né_

Reza commença a courir

Gentiana : _Tu va mourir, c'est inéluctable Tes ennemis, ta ligne, tes dieux vont mourir mais grâce a toi la lumière reviendra a nouveau sur cette terre Tout se bat contre la fin attendant ta naissance et celle de ton frère le roi élu_

_l'heure est venu_

Reza aperçu se qui semblait etre la citadelle d'Insomnia et courra vers sa direction elle finit par se trouver dans la salle du trône et vit une femme monter les escalier et se placer sur le trône Reza l'observa et vu une femme lui ressembler Peut après la vision s'arrêta

Reza se retrouva a nouveau devant Gentiana et recula, les autres l'a rattrapent du justesse

Erik : Reza ! Reza

Waldo : Sa va que's qui c'est passé

Reza : Une vision... du passé? Oh Gentiana

Elle était parti laissant Reza complètement confuse

Du cote de Noct :

C'était la nuit, les quatre amies roulé dans la Regalia avec Noct au volant, Gladio et Prompto qui dorment, alors que Noct regarder la route il crois voir l'ombre de Rex et Reza

Noct : *arrêtent brusquement la voiture réveillant tout le monde au passage**sors de la voiture *Reza! Reza!

Ignis : Noct que's qui passe

Gladio : Il s'est passe quoi ?

Prompto : Tu va bien Noct ?

Noct : J'ai cru*soupir* non rien

**Voila pour le chapitre 9 **

**ps : Si je mets *aspire* ça signifie que waldo aspire dans sa ventolin pour son asthme **


	12. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : retrouvaille familiale

Lestallum :

Alors que nos amies mange tranquillement dans un petit resto Reza sentit quelque chose d'anormale

Reza : Dites vous vous sentez surveille

Erik : Oui je le sens aussi

Waldo : Regarder la bas

Erik : Des soldats de l'empire

Reza : Comment ils nous ont trouvée

Waldo : Ils n'ont pas du apprécier l'explosion de la dernière fois

Reza : Vite allons nous en, a la voiture

Erik : Marchons doucement, ne nous fessons pas remarque

Tout en marchons ils arrivent a la voiture Reza au volant, Erik a cote d'elle et Waldo a l'arrière mais alors qu'ils quittent le parking une autre voiture les suivit

Reza : Merde, dans ce cas*appuie sur l'accélérateur*

Erik : Reza tu fais quoi , on était censé être discret

Reza : Trop tard, accrocher vous

Erik : Oh fais attention le marché !

Reza : Rester pas la

Boumm !

Vendeur : Ils sont dingue ma marchandise!

Erik : Et voila, non pas par la

La voiture descendit les escaliers

Erik : de dieu n'entre pas la dedans

La voiture entra dans un magasin

Reza : Foutez le camps allez !

Erik : Sil te plait essaye d'écraser personne

La Regina continua de rouler dans les rue de Lestallum détruisant tout sur son passage

Erik : Tu veux pas me laisser le volant

Reza : T'inquiète pas, je gère! je gère. je gère! je gère plus du tout!

Tous : Ah!

Erik : Bordel de merde

Reza : Accroche toi

Erik : Mais tu crois que je fais quoi?!

Waldo : Je sens qu'on va plus revenir dans cette ville pendant un moment

Reza : On y pensera après pour l'instant c'est d'en sortir, on y est presque!

Le telephone de Reza tomba de sa poche est composa le numéro de Noct par accident

Reza : Merde mon téléphone!

On pouvais entendre Noct a l'autre boue du fil

_Noct : Allô Reza ?_

Waldo : T'inquiète je gère

Reza : Non ne fais pas...

Waldo : Hé salut, tu dois être Noctis

_Noct : Qui est a l'appareil ? Ou est Reza ?_

Waldo : Désolé Reza est au volant, elle peut pas répondre

_Noct : Hein ! que's qui se passe ? qui êtes vous ?_

Waldo : Je suis une amis de Reza, désolé qu'elle puisse pas vous répondre et il faut que vous sachez qu'elle vous aime

Reza : WALDO!

Reza arracha le téléphone de la main de Waldo

Reza : Noct désolé je suis occupé, a plus

_Noct : Non ne me raccroche pas au ... _

Trop tard elle avait raccrocher

Reza : Pardon Noct

Enfin sortit de la ville Reza arrêta le voiture et celle derrière eux fit de même

Reza : Bon maintenant vous êtes qui

... : Salut les gars

Waldo : Cette voix!

Reza : Non toi , Eddie!

Eddie : Comment a roule mes chers rivaux

Reza : Tu es avec l'empire

Eddie : Ils apprécient mes services

Waldo : Et ta voiture c'est une de leurs créations

Eddie : Impressionnant non, mon nouvel engin pour vous écraser

Reza : Tu était le coureur le plus mauvais et tu le restera

Eddie : Insolente ! tu va regretter tes paroles

Waldo : Et tu va faire quoi tous seul

Eddie : Qui a dit que jetait seul

Des soldats et un robot géant de l'empire apparut arrivant depuis un vaisseau et Eddie monta dans le robot

Eddie : Vous aller mourir, et payer pour mon humiliation d'autre fois

Waldo : C'est quoi ce robot j'lai jamais vu

Erik : Ça doit être un nouveau modèle

Reza : Peut importe je vais le rétamer quand même

Reza commença a attaquer le robot mais sans succès

Reza : Merde !

Eddie : Tu crois faire quoi au juste dégage!

Le robot mit un coup a Reza la faisant tomber de la falaise et disparaître dans la mer

Waldo : Reza !

Erik : Reza !

Rex : *aboie*

Waldo : Ou elle est ?

Erik : Je ne l'a voit pas

Les deux se tourna vers le robot Pendant ce temps Reza évanouie emporter par le courant

Du cote de Noct :

Noct lui marchait tranquillement sur la cote a Caem pour trouver un endroit ou pêcher jusqu'à qu'il vit quelque chose ou plutôt une personne échoué sur le rivage

Noct : Les gars ! les gars !

Prompto : Que'squi a a Noct

Noct : Il y a quelqu'un la bas, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'aide

Ignis : Oh mon dieu vite dépêchons nous

Les trois s'empressent de descendre et de la sortir de l'eau

Ignis : Elle respire, elle a seulement perdue connaissance

Prompto : C'est quoi ces marques bizarre qu'elle a sur le corps

Ignis : Aucune idée, mais je jure de les avoir déjà vu

Noct : Attend se ruban

Noct regarda le ruban rouge dans ses cheveux et vit une inscription

_Cereza_

Noct : Pas de doute se ruban mais alors c'est...

*Plus tard *

Reza se réveilla pour remarque qu'elle était dans une chambre inconnue

Reza : Ou je suis ? *essaie de se souvenir* Oh non l'empire Waldo, Erik !

Reza entendit quelqu'un monter alors elle prit une lampe et attendit la porte s'ouvrit, alors elle prit l'intrus par le cou et le mit au sol

Reza : Ne t'avise pas de bouger, ou je t'ouvre le crane avec cette lampe

Prompto : Du calme du calme! je suis un gentil je te jure

Reza : T'es qui ou on est

Ignis : Reza

Elle se tourna a son de l'autre voix et vit un homme a lunette en face d'elle essayant de s'approcher mais Reza sortit le pistolet qu'elle avait a sa ceinture

Reza : Recule recule! ou je vous ouvrent le crane, t'es qui et comment tu connait mon nom

Ignis : Je le connait parce que je te connais depuis que tu es petite

Reza : Hein ! vous etes qui bordel

Noct : Reza

Ce fut autour de Noctis d'entrer dans la chambre

Reza : No... Noctis?

Noct : Pose cette lampe et ce pistolet veut tu

Reza fit tomber la lampe et rangea son pistolet c'est après que Noct la prit dans ses bras

Reza : J'arrive pas a croire que c'est toi

Noct : Comme tu m'a manque et comme tu as grandis

Reza : Toi de même en 8 ans

Ils restèrent comme a un petit moment sans se lâcher

Reza : Mais comment tu es la et ou somme nous

Noct : Tu es a Caem on t'a retrouve inconsciente sur le rivage

Reza : A Caem *(pense) combien de temps ai je dériver*

Prompto : Dite vous pensez a moi a quoi

Noct : Prompto c'est bon lève toi

Reza : Attend Prompto ! mais alors, au merde je suis désolé

Prompto : Y a pas de mal

Reza : Alors la bas Ignis ?

Ignis : Exact bonjour mademoiselle Cereza

Reza : C'est vraiment toi la vache ou est ta coupe au bol

Ignis : C'était il y a longtemps j'ai améliore mon style vestimentaire depuis

Noct : Toi aussi tu as bien change, tes cheveux sont longs

Reza : Et toi tu as l'air plus adulte

Reza : Qui d'autre est ici ?

Ignis : Il y a Iris et Talcott

Reza : Et Gladio ?

Prompto : Partit on ne sait ou régler un truc

Noct : Tu as tant de chose a me raconter je veux tout savoir

Reza : Euh

Ignis : Ne voudrait t'il pas mieux la laisser s'éclaircir les idées avant de l'assommer de question

Noct : Ouais ok, oh j'ai idée viens dehors pécher avec moi

Reza : Quoi moi pécher!

Noct : Allez viens a va être cool

Reza : Bon d'accord

Noct la traîna dehors accompagnée d'ignis et Prompto et se retrouva malgré elle a regarder son frere pécher

Noct : Alors on m'a dit que n'était pas seul

Reza : Oui euh je me suis séparer de mes compagnons

Noct : Et ou son t'il ?

Reza : J'en sais rien, quelque part a chasser

Noct : Ok et comment tu t'es retrouver sur se rivage

Reza : Je sais plus, a cosse d'un monstre je crois

Noct : Ok, ah a mort! regarder moi se poisson

Prompto : Bien joue Noct

Reza : Belle prise

Noct : A ton tour maintenant

Reza : Noct non, la dernière fois que j'ai tenue une canne a pêche j'ai donne un coup au visage a quelqu'un sans le vouloir

Noct : Allez Reza c'est pour a qu'on est la

Prompto : On va pas se moquer de toi

Reza : *Soupir*Bon très bien donne moi la cane

Noct donna la canne a pêche a Reza qui la lança dans l'eau et attendit

Ignis :*murmura* Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée

Noct : T'inquiète

Reza : Sayey a mort !

Noct : Ne le laisse pas s'échapper

Reza : Allez allez

Noct : Tu y es presque

Reza : Je vais pas me laisser intimider PAR UN POISSON! YAAAHHH

Reza tira tellement fort que le poisson toujours accroche a l'hameçon vola dans les air pour tomber sur les rochers

Reza : J'ai j'ai réussi

Noct : Reza t'a réussi

Prompto : La bête

Noct : Tu déchire Reza

Reza : Et ben se sera la première et la dernière fois que je ferait de la pêche

Noct : Dis pas ça t'a été génial

Apres l'exploit de pêche de Reza, ils remontèrent la cote mais en chemin Reza entendit un miaulement et alors vit un chat blesse a la pâte

Reza : Regarder pauvre chat

Elle s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et l'amener a l'intérieur pour le soigner

Ignis : Voila plus aucun risque reste plus qu'a laisser agir

Reza : Merci Ignis

Talcott : Princesse Cereza!

Talcott s'empressa vers elle

Iris : Oh Reza tu es la

Reza : Salut vous deux

Iris : Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, mais les autres ne sont pas avec toi ?

Reza : On s'est séparé a moment donnée

Talcott : Viens avec moi il faut que je te montre un truc

Reza : Ok ok on reviens

Reza prit le chat et suivi Talcott dehors qui l'emmena dans un vieux phare en haut de la colline

Reza : Qu'elle vue

Talcott : Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin d'être seul

Reza : Ton grand père te manque, je suis au courant on m'a dit se qui c'est passée

Talcott :*hocha la tête*

Reza : Mon père a moi aussi me manque chaque jour

Talcott lui fit un sourire

Talcott : *sens*Dis tu sens pas cette odeur

Reza : Si on dirait du brûler

Elle se retourna et vit de la fumée

Reza : Oh non il faut sortir d'ici viens Talcott

Elle lui prit la main et essaya de trouver une sortie mais l'escalier était en flamme Reza serra fort Talcott contre elle qui toussa c'est alors que le chat qu'elle avait soigner traversa les flammes et se transforma et un tigre gigantesque avec une écharpe rouge et du feu autours de son corps

... : Reine élu

Reza : Tu es un saint !

Sangha : Je suis Sangha le saint du feu, reine élu je t'attendrais dans mon temple pour passer l'épreuve

Reza : Attend

Sangha : Je t'attendrais

Il disparut et ses flammes avec

Reza : Talcott c'est bon le feu c'est éteins

Talcott : Alors on est sauvée

Reza : Oui sortons d'ici

Reza et Talcott sortit du phare et c'est a se moment la que les autres arrivèrent

Noct : Reza! Talcott

Ignis : Vous allez bien on as vu de la fumée est...

Reza : Tous va bien on as rien ce n'était qu'un petit feu de rien du tout

Noct : Tu m'a fait drôlement peur, tu sais

Reza : Noct je vais bien, rentrons maintenant

*Plus tard *

La nuit est tombée a Caem, Reza en as profite pour s'éclipser et saisit son téléphone

Reza : Allô c'est moi

_Erik : Reza au dieu merci tu vas bien_

_Waldo : On s'est fait un sens d'encre_

Reza : Je vais bien mais on a un gros problème

_Erik : Quel genre de problème_

Reza : Je suis avec Noct et les autres c'est eux qui mon trouve

_Erik : Tu es avec ton frère_

_Waldo : On est dans la merde_

_Erik : Ok pas de panique, tu es ou ?_

Reza : A Caem prés de la mer

_Erik : A Caem! tu es loin quand même_

Reza : Sil vous plait venez vite me chercher, Noct commence a poser ds questions et je vais plus pouvoir mentir longtemps

_Erik : Tient bon au premier levée du jour on arrive_

_Waldo : Bonne chance avec ton frère j'aimerais pas être a ta place_

Reza : Très encourageant Waldo

*Du cote de Noct pendant que Reza et au téléphone*

Prompto : Vous ne trouvais Reza un peu étrange

Noct : Oui en dirait qu'elle a d'autre chose en tète

Ignis : Demain on va la suivre pour voir se qu'il en est

Noct :*hoche la tete* Ignis je peux te demander un service

Ignis : Bien sur

Noct : J'aimerais que tu cuisine un gâteau en particulier

Ignis : C'est pour Reza je suppose

Noct : Ouais bon tu peux le faire

Ignis : Pas de problème suis moi en cuisine

*Plus tard*

Reza avait fini de téléphoner et rentra a l'intérieur

Noct : Reza viens ici une minute

Reza : Quoi

Noct : J'ai une petite surprise pour toi

Reza fut surprise de voir sur la table des gâteaux mais pas n'importe les qu'elle, des gâteaux aux fruit rouge, le péché mignon de Reza, se qu'elle aime plus que tout en nourriture

Reza : Ignis tu les a fait pour moi

Ignis : Oui mais c'est ton frère qui me l'a demande

Noct : J'ai pense que a t'aiderais a retrouver le sourire

Reza : Merci beaucoup Noct vraiment, puis je te faire un câlin pour te remercier

Noct : Oui tu peux

Reza alors le prit dans bras heureuse de cette petite attention pour elle mais aussi triste du faite qu'elle allait a nouveau le quitte demain matin


	13. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Les pièges du temple de feu

Reza sortit doucement du lit essayant de ne réveiller personne, elle prit les gâteaux au fruit qui restait sur la table et sortit de la maison elle descendit pour trouver ses amies et la Regina leur fit un signe de la main et monter dans la voiture Reza regarda avec tristesse une dernière fois le paysage de Caem avant de reprendre a nouveau la route

Erik : Re bienvenue parmi nous Reza

Reza : Je suis contente de vous retrouver les gars, et pour Eddie ?

Waldo : On est partit le laissant en plan pour te retrouver, et toi et ton frère

Reza : J'ai cru que j'allait mourir tu aurais du voir le sourire qu'il avait

Waldo : Dur, c'est un gâteau que tu as la

Reza : Ah oui tiens j'ai pris quelqu'un Ignis me les as cuisiner, pour le petit déjeuner

Waldo : *mange* Oh c'est trop bon

Reza : N'es pas *prend une bouchée*Erik en route pour le temple de feu

Erik : Ça roule

Quelque heure plus tard :

Reza : Dite vous avez l'impression d'être suivi

Erik : Oui moi aussi je le sens

Waldo : Eddie encore vous pense

Erik : J'en sais rien mais soyons prudent

Reza : Arrête toi je sens qu'on y ait

Erik : Tu es sur ?

Reza : Certaine

Waldo : Tu veux qu'on aille la haut

Erik : Pas le choix, prêt pour de l'escalade

Waldo : Oh non bonjour les courbatures ensuite

Erik : Arrête de te plaindre

Reza : Plus vite on y sera, plus vite se sera fait

Erik : N'oublie pas de mettre la protection de la voiture

Reza : Oui oui

C'est alors qu'ils commencèrent leur périple pour escalader le volcan de Ravatogh

Du coté de Noct :

Noct : J'arrive pas y croire qu'on les a perdues

Ignis : Du calme Noct, ils doit pas être bien loin

Prompto : C'est vrai que c'est quand même bizarre qu'elle soit partit comme ça

Noct : Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal, tu as vu son comportement d'hier

Ignis : On va la retrouver

Prompto : La regarde c'est leurs voiture

Ignis gara la Regalia a cote de la Regina

Prompto : Wha sa c'est de la bagnole

Noct : Presque aussi belle que la Regalia

Prompto : Plus je dirais

Ignis : Ils ont du partir vers le volcan

Noct : Quoi ils vont faire quoi la haut

Ignis : On n'en saura plus quand allant la haut nous aussi

Prompto : Moi aussi je veux une voiture comme ça

Mais en touchant la voiture Prompto déclencha la sécurité et se fit électrocutée et Ignis au passage

Noct : *Mort de rire* Trop de la balle

Ignis : Il doit... avoir...une sécurité

Prompto : Aille aille aille

Noct : Vous devrez voir vos coupe de cheveux maintenant c'est mortel

Prompto : C'est pas marrant

Ignis : On devrait y aller *mal de tête*

Du cote de Reza :

Erik : Attention de pas tomber

Waldo : Oh c'est haut

Erik : Regarde pas en bas Waldo

Reza : Faite gaffe on sait pas se qui nous atten... Oh non!

Reza tomba et glissa sur les rochers comme sur un toboggan

Reza : Merde! merde!

De justesse elle s'accrocha grâce a son épée

Erik : Reza sa va ?

Reza : Oui, les gars je crois que j'ai trouvée notre entrée

Plus tard Erik et Waldo la rejoignis et entra dans le temple et avança a leurs risque et péril

Waldo : Il y a une atmosphère pesante ici

Boum!

Waldo avait marche sur une brique qui semble piégé

Waldo : Oh oh

Reza : Waldo tu as fait quoi bordel

Et des fleche sortit du mur et se déchaîné sur eux

Erik : Courez!

Reza : Merde merde

Du cote de Noct :

Prompto : J'ai mal au pied

Noct : Regarder une entrée

Ignis : Je me souvenais pas qu'il y en avait une a cette endroit

Noct : On s'en fiche on y va

Ils entrèrent dans le temple a leur tours

Quelque minute plus tard :

Apres avoir marcher sans s'avoir ou allée ils se retrouvèrent devant trois chemin

Ignis : On dirait qu'on plusieurs options, on va devoir se séparer

Prompto : Tu veux rire

Noct : On s'en fiche moi je vais par la

Ignis : Moi je vais prendre celui de gauche

Prompto : Et moi donc celui de droite

Noct : On se retrouve plus tard

Et donc chacun prit un chemin et partit de son cote

Cote de Noct :

Noct : C'est trop bizarre cet endroit, on est ou bon sang

Alors qu'il marchait Noct glissa et tomba par terre

Noct : Aille bordel que's que

Ils vit une sorte de liquide par terre

Noct : C'est quoi ce truc

Noct se releva et fit attention ou marchait cette fois

Cote de Prompto :

Prompto : Cette endroit fiche la chair de poule, attend c'est quoi ça une corde

Prompto tira sur la corde

Prompto : Ça semble solide

Mais qu'il essaya de grimper la corde lâcha et Prompto tomba sur les fesses et tira sans le vouloir avec son pistolet qui toucha le mur et fit tomber un sac

Prompto : Oh oh Ghaaa!

Le sac lui tomba sur le visage et se retrouva couvert de plumes

Prompto : Je l'avait dit cette endroit et flippant atchoum!

Mais alors qu'il s'appuya pour se relever il toucha une roche en fusion

Prompto : C'est chaud c'est chaud *souffle souffle*

Cote de Ignis :

Ignis : Voila un endroit tout des plus intéressant, je vais peut être pouvoir grimper par la

Ignis grimpa sur des rocher mais glissa et tomba par terre

Ignis : Aille mon dos, finalement c'était pas une si bonne idée

Prompto : Ignis !

Ignis : Prompto tu es la

Prompto : Sa va ?

Ignis : Oui juste une simple chute mais ... pourquoi es tu couvert de plumes ?

Prompto : Un sac m'est tomber sur la tête

Ignis : Je n'en demanderais pas plus, tachons d'avancer

Prompto : Regarde et si on allait par la

Ignis : Attend

Prompto : Quoi

Ignis : Ça m'a l'air trop facile

Ignis avança un peu mais évita de justesse un tronc lui cogner la tête

Ignis : Tu vois je te l'avais dis, maintenant on peut y aller

Ils avancèrent mais Prompto marcha par mégarde sur un carreaux piégé

Prompto : C'était quoi ça ?

Ignis : Ne bouge pas

Prompto : C'est quoi ce bruit

Ignis : Surtout reste ou tu es

Mais c'est alors qu'un tronc encore plus grand que l'autre les cogna et les mis a terre

Prompto : C'était le bruit d'un tronc d'arbre qui nous es tombée dessus

Ignis : *Hoche la tête*

Cote de Noct :

Noct essaya toujours d'éviter de glisser mais sans le vouloir une grenade de magie de feu tomba de poche mais Noct la rattrapa de justesse et fit de son mieux pour pas la faire tomber

Noct : Merde merde !

Elle tomba par terre

Boumm!

Noct se retrouva plus tard le visage complètement noir de cendre

Noct : Pourquoi *tousse tousse*

Ignis : Noct te voila

Noct : Ah les gars

Prompto : Pourquoi t'a l'air d'être tout droit sortit d'une cheminé

Noct : Et toi pourquoi t'es déguisé en poulet

Ignis : C'est endroit et semble t'il couvert de pièges

Noct : Non tu crois*tousse*

Du cote de Reza :

Eux de leur cote sont arrivée dans une grande salle après avoir évité piège et guetapan et quand ils y mettent un pied des flammes tout autour d'eux s'allume par le bias de lampe a l'huile

Sangha : Enfin te voici Reine blue sky saphire

Reza : Me voici comme promis pour passer l'épreuve

Sangha : Mais tu l'a déjà passe

Reza : Quoi

Sangha : Cette endroit et protéger par différents pièges pour éloigner les gêneurs et seul la reine élu pourrait les passer

Reza : Va tu me prête ta force alors

Sangha : Bien sur tu as prouvée que tu en était digne

Sangha disparut pour faire place a des sorte de gans avec de grande griffe gigantesque qui disparut a son tour dans le corps de Reza

_Sangha : Reine élu je t'en pris je m'en remet a toi sauve la lumière sauve Eos_

Reza serra la mains contre son cœur

Prompto : Et un nouveau pouvoir pour nous

Erik : Plus qu'un seul

Ahhh!

Reza : Vous avez entendue

Waldo : On aurait dit un cri

Reza : Allons voir vite

Ils quittent la salle en direction du cri

**Voila pour ce chapitre Un chapitre un peu marrant avec nos héro qui se prennent la honte dans les pièges du temple **

**Et une nouvelle arme pour Reza Les griffes du feu écarlate**


	14. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Révélation et réconciliation

Prompto : C'est quoi ce monstre!

Ignis : Il n'a pas l'air ordinaire

Noct : Fessons lui sa fête

Alors que Noct allait attaquer, des armes fantômes apparut et attaqua le monstre

Prompto : Bien joué Noct

Noct : Non, c'est n'est pas moi

Ignis : Si c'est pas toi alors qui...

Le monstre alla droit sur eux, Reza apparut alors devant eux et alla attaquer le monstre lui donnant plusieurs coup de sabre et de lance Erik lui donna un coup le mettant a terre, Waldo plusieurs coup de feu a la fin pour que Reza envoya son épée entre ses yeux avant de se téléporté et enfoncé l'épée plus profondément dans son crane avec ses pieds puis reprendre l'épée et lui tranché la gorge

Reza : C'est bon il est mort

Waldo : Comme d'habitude on gère de ouf

Erik : C'est pas le premier et ça sera surement pas le dernier

Waldo : Check les gars

Flash !

Erik : C'était quoi ça

Waldo : Le flash d'un appareil photo

Reza : Mais alors il y a...

Dès que Erik vit Prompto il s'approcher de lui d'un air méchant

Erik : Que's que tu fous la toi, et de qu'elle droit tu ose nous prendre en photo

Prompto : Désolé mais vous aviez l'air tellement cool, pitié ne me faîte pas de mal

Reza : Erik arrête !

Erik : Ok ok

Noct : Reza !

Reza : Noct!

Prompto : Waldo!

Waldo : Prompto!

Ignis : Vous!

Erik : Vous !

Noct : Hein vous vous êtes déjà vu

Ignis : Vous êtes le type du marché

Waldo : Si je m'attendais que tu sois l'un des amies du fameux roi

Prompto : Et moi que tu sois celle de la princesse, comme je suis content de te revoir

Waldo : Et moi donc

Reza : Excusez moi j'ai manque un épisode ou quoi

Noct : Comment, ses armes tu.. toi aussi tu as le pouvoir royal

Reza : ...

Noct : Répond moi Reza !

Reza : Tu ne devrait pas être ici Noct

Noct : Hein, que's que tu raconte que's qui passe

Reza : Ne rend pas les choses plus difficile

Ignis : Cereza je pense que vous nous devez des explications

Reza : *soupir* Oui je peux utiliser le pouvoir royal moi aussi mais d'une façon différente

Ignis : C'est a dire

Reza : C'est assez complique

Noct : Tu peux l'utiliser depuis quand

Reza : ...

Noct : Depuis quand Reza!

Reza : depuis l'age de 10 ans

Noct : Quoi, pourquoi tu me ma rien dit

Reza : Parce-que j'ai jure a père de ne jamais te le dire

Noct : Quoi il était au courant, mais alors c'est pour ça qu'il t'a exile d'Insmonia

Reza : Oui mais aussi parce-que j'ai moi aussi un destin dont je peux pas fuir

Noct : Quel destin ? de quoi tu parle

Erik : Vous n'est pas le seul a voir une destine en tant qu'élu des dieux

Ignis : C'est une élu aussi

Erik : Oui mais avec un chemin différent

Noct : J'ai en rien a faire de tout ça, je veux savoir se que tu fais dans un endroit pareil

Reza : Pour passer une épreuve

Noct : Une épreuve ! Qu'elle épreuve

Reza : Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre

Noct : Comprendre quoi au juste que tu aille te faire tue!

Reza : C'est plutôt a moi de dire ça tu n'aurais pas du venir ici, on est dans endroit dangereux qui est truffe de piege!

Noct : Ouais ça j'ai vu, je m'en suis pris quelque un!

Reza : Pourquoi l'a t'il fallut que tu me suive Noct!

Noct : Excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour toi, je croyais qu'un frère était censé protéger sa sœur!

Reza : Je peux me protéger seul je te signale, je suis plus une enfant!

Noct : Eh bien d'accord puis que tu veux aller te faire tuer vas y !

Reza : C'est ça au revoir !

Noct : Ouais !

Reza : Les gars on s'en va !

Waldo : Mais Reza

Reza : J'ai dit on s'en va !

Ignis : Ecouter pourquoi ne pas venir a Caem avec nous et avoir le temps de se calmer et de parler tranquillement

Erik : Ça ne pose pas de problème

Prompto : Non pas du tout allez venez avec nous

Erik : Je crois que on va faire ca

Ignis : Alors suivez nous

Tout le monde quittèrent le temple et se rendre ensemble a Caem

Iris : Les gars vous êtes de retour, Oh Erik, Waldo vous êtes la aussi

Waldo : Salut Iris

Reza/Noct: Ouais salut*mode grognon et pas content*

Iris : Ben ils quoi ?

Ignis : Ne t'inquiète pas Iris ils ont eu une petite dispute fraternel, laisse les se calmer

Quelque minute plus tard Reza alla dans la chambre a l'étage laissant les autres pour pouvoir discuter

Ignis : Eh bien maintenant nous pouvons discuter, commencer d'abord par vous présenter convenablement

Erik : Bonne idée comme je l'ai dit je m'appelle Erik

Waldo : Et moi c'est Waldorina mais on m'appelle Waldo

Ignis : Quel sont vos relations avec Reza ?

Waldo : On est ses meilleurs amis et compagnons de voyage

Ignis : Et quel est le motif de se voyage ?

Erik : Comme vous nous avons une mission a accomplir mais notre objectif est le même, reverser l'empire et libéré Insmonia

Prompto : Vous aussi vous vous battez contre l'empire

Waldo : Bien sur on est tous du même cote

Ignis : Reza a fait mention d'épreuve qu'elle sont t'elle

Noct : Oui qu'elle sont t'elle j'aimerais savoir

Ignis : Noct! Bon continuer

Erik : Eh bien, elle doit obtenir le pouvoir de divinité mais pas celle que vous croyez

Noct : Qu'elle divinité ?

Erik : On les surnommes les Saints, de puissant dieu du qu'elle ont dit qu'il ont créer tous sur la terre l'eau des océans,les plantes et les fruits cultivable, des dieux élémentaliste aux pouvoir immenses

Prompto : Wha truc de ouf

Ignis : J'ai lu dans livre a leurs sujet, mais je croyait que c'était qu'une légende

Erik : Croyais moi ils sont bien réel, je l'ai ai vu

Ignis : Combien en a t'il ?

Erik : 4 Reza a reçu 3 de leurs pouvoirs il n'en reste qu'un, vous souvenez vous des armes flottant autour de Reza

Noct : Evidemment et alors

Erik : Ces armes c'était les divinites

Noct : Hein

Waldo : Enfin des armes créer par leurs pouvoirs et leur corps et a chaque nouvelle arme une marque apparaît sur son corps, vous les avez vu de sorte d'écaille bleu avec des traits noir

Prompto : C'était ça les marques

Ignis : Je crois comprendre de la même façon sue Noct obtiens les armes de ses ancêtres Reza elle obtiens de la même façon sauf que c'est par l'intermédiaire des divinité, Stupéfiant, je ne savais pas que Reza pouvais faire ça

Noct : On est deux

Ignis : Ce pourrais t'elle qu'elle soit presque aussi forte que n'était le roi

Erik : Oh non elle est beaucoup plus forte que le roi, bien qu'elle n'est pas atteinte tous son potentiel

Prompto : Plus forte que le roi! alors elle est plus forte que Noct

Noct : Elle plus forte que moi, non tu rigole

Erik : Peut être, ça reste a prouver

Waldo : Ouais tu devrais te méfier mon gars

Noct : J'y crois pas Reza plus forte que moi

Ignis : On va dire qu'elle est au même niveau que toi

Noct :...

Prompto : Allez Noct tu ne vas ignorer t'a sœur toute la journée

Noct : J'avais pas envie de me disputer avec elle, c'est elle qui en a fait toute une montagne

Erik : Elle a ses raisons Noct et beaucoup de responsabilité sur elle sans qu'elle y était préparé, elle voulait tout simplement pas t'entraîné dans son bazar

Noct : C'est juste que ça me tue qu'elle avait ses pouvoirs et qu'elle en ait supporter toute seule ce poids

Waldo : Elle n'a pas eu le choix, c'est parce que le roi lui avait interdit, elle voulait vraiment te le dire

Erik : C'est vrai, je l'ai déjà entendue dire qu'elle regretter vraiment tout ses mensonges

Waldo : C'est vrai elle t'aime vraiment, elle a même retrouve la Regalia pour toi

Prompto : Hein quoi c'est vous qui !

Noct : Mais ce jour la c'est Cindy qui...

Erik : Elle appelé Cindy pour qu'elle puisse te dire ou trouver le Regalia

Waldo : Eh je peux te dire qu'on y a passer des jours a la chercher

Noct : Je ne le savais pas, oh quel idiot

Ignis : Allez va la voir

Noct : J'y vais

Noct alla a l'étage et toqua a la porte, c'est Iris qui l'ouvrit

Noct : Elle est encore en colère ?

Iris : Difficile a dire, mais elle a arrêté de frapper le mur c'est déjà ça

Noct : Oh je vois, puis je lui parler

Iris : Va y mais doucement

Noct : Je vais essayer

Iris partis de la pièce laissant Noct et Reza seul

Noct : Reza écoute, je suis désole

Reza :...

Noct : On m'a explique la situation et j'ai agis comme un crétin

Reza :...

Noct : Sil te plait parle moi

Reza :*soupir**se tourne vers lui* Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas rester en colère contre toi Noctis

Noct : Alors tu me pardonne ?

Reza : Oui je te pardonne

Noct fit un sourire et la prit dans ses bras, heureux de c'être réconcilié avec sa sœur jumelle

*Plus tard dans la soirée*

Reza : Vous jouer encore a king kight

Noct : Ouais c'est génial

Reza : Un jeu de bébé ouais y a rien de mieux que Mortal Kombat

Noct : Mortal...mortal quoi ?

Waldo : Tu connais pas ! alors la ça me tue

Noct : Ben quoi

Erik : Mortal Kombat et le jeu favori des filles, l'insulter pour elle c'est comme les insulter elle même

Reza : Imagine que j'insulte Assassin's creed

Noct : T'a pas intérêt a faire ça Reza

Reza : Tu vois j'aurais la même réaction

Prompto : Oh, il est comme ce jeu ?

Waldo : Y pas plus sanglant et mortel comme jeu

Reza : Je crois qu'une petite démonstration s'impose

Waldo : Carrément

La soirée se finit par les fille jouant a Mortal Kombat, les autres observant, Prompto finit par vomir et Noct, Gladio choqué en voyant autant de sang et de corps déchiqueté en lambeau, comment elles peuvent jouer a un jeu pareil se disait t'il.

**Voila le chapitre 12 avec un peu de retard dsl **

**Tant de révélation dans ce chapitre mais pas encore toute les réponses que va t'il se passer maintenant **


	15. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Une journée ensemble

Nous sommes a Caem en pleine nuit et Reza et en train de faire un cauchemar bien sur les autres l'on entendue gémir de douleur et sont venu la voir dans sa chambre

Iris : Reza, Reza je t'en pris réveille toi !

Noct : Iris que's qui se passe ?

Iris : C'est Reza, elle fait un cauchemar et je n'arrive pas a la réveillé

Noct : Merde

Prompto : Que fessons nous ?

Noct : Je sais pas, seul mon père savait comment faire pour la réveiller

Ignis : Et tu ne sais pas de quel façon ?

Noct : J'en sais rien, Reza, Reza allez réveille toi, c'est moi Noct

Ignis : Cereza réveillé vous

paff!

Reza viens de frapper Ignis au visage

Prompto : Aille

Noct : Ca va Ignis ?

Ignis : Je crois que je vais me retirer

Noct : Reza, REZA!

Reza se mit a crier et des épées fantômes apparus et se planta dans le mur manquant d'embrocher les autres dans la pièce

Reza : *se reveille en sursaut* Quoi ! que's que les gars !*voit les épées au mur et disparaître*Oh non je n'ai pas, je dois les avoir appelé dans mon sommeille

Noct : Reza c'est rien calme toi

Ignis : Viens on va en discuter

Reza : Il faut que j'aille dehors

Noct : Reza

Reza : Non Noct, surtout dis rien *s'en va*

Prompto : Il vient de se passer quoi la

Noct : je vais la voir*s'en va*

Ignis : Vaut mieux les laisser entre jumeaux

Prompto : C'était plutôt violent

Erik : Je peux vous expliquer, la raison de tels crise

Ignis : Vraiment alors pourquoi, que lui arrive t'il

Erik : Pour une seul raison, Reza a le pouvoir de voir le passé

Du cote de Reza :

Celle ci c'est réfugié dans la Regalia et regarder maintenant les étoiles

Reza : Quel rêve atroce, et maintenant j'ai la migraine rahh!

Noct : Reza ?

Reza : Noct !

Noct : Comme quand tu étais petite tu va te réfugier dans le seul endroit ou tu te sens en sûreté

Reza : ...

Noct : Puis je me mettre a cote de toi ?

Reza : Fais comme tu veux ,si tu n'a peur que je t'embroche

Noct : Arrête de t'en vouloir, je sais que tu ne l'a pas fait expré

Reza : J'aurais pu te blesser Noct

Noct : Mais je vais bien non

Reza : *soupir* tu veux savoir la vérité

Noct : Va y

Reza : En vrai je suis terrifié

Noct : Toi non

Reza : Je suis sérieuse Noct, je sais pas comment tu fais, mes pouvoirs me terrifié, j'ai terriblement peur de blesser quelqu'un avec

Noct : Reza

Reza : *visage triste*

Noct : Moi aussi j'ai peur tu sais

Reza : Toi quand ça

Noct : Tu me connais mieux que personne, souviens toi combien de fois tu as été la pour moi, père était mourant, tout le monde me disait d'être réaliste, en réalité jetait terrifie du jour ou je verrais mon père mourir, mais tu était la

Reza : Noct

Noct : Quau rais je fais sans toi

Reza : Si ton objectif était de me remonter le moral et ben c'est fait

Noct : Pas mal pour un prince déchu

Reza :*petit rire* Oui

Noct : Le ciel et beau ce soir

Reza : Ouais, on les vois pas aussi bien a Insmonia

Noct : Tu as raison

Reza : Ça te manque pas

Noct : Hein ?

Reza : Insmonia

Noct : Pas vraiment, et toi

Reza : Un peu, ça me manque l'époque ou nous étions encore des enfants, a s'amuser, a faire des blague

Noct : Tu te souviens quand on a laisse Ignis en plan et qu'on sais amuser en ville

Reza : *Rire* Oui ma première sortie en ville, la tête qu'il avait quand il nous a retrouvée

Noct : Trop marrant*rigole*

Reza : Merci Noct

Noct : De quoi

Reza : De m'avoir remonter le moral

Noct : Quel frère jumeaux je serais sinon

Reza : Bonne nuit Noct *mets sa main sur la voiture*bonne nuit père*s'endort*

Noct : Bonne nuit père

Lendemain :

Iris : Bonjour tout le monde

Ignis : Bonjour Iris

Noct : Yo

Reza : Salut

Iris : Oh Reza, ça va mieux

Reza : Si on veut*moitie endormie*

Ignis : Prend ton petit dej

Reza : Merci Ignis

Ignis : Tu es sur que tout va bien Reza ?

Reza : Ouais tout roule*drôle de voix*

Waldo : *rire*

Erik : Elle n'a pas l'air en forme

Ignis : Regarde la elle a l'air Stones, Reza?

Reza tomba la tête dans l'assiette et s'endormie

Ignis : Quoi!

Waldo/Prompto : *Mort de rire*

Noct : Je crois qu'elle s'est r'endormie

Ignis : Aide moi a la relevé

Noct : Oy Reza

Reza : Hein quoi, oh merde

Ignis : Va... te laver le visage

Reza : Ok

Ignis : Pire que Noct

Noct : Hé

Erik : Et si on sortais tous ensemble, allons chasser

Waldo : Ça va la réveiller

Ignis : Une idée astucieuse, je serais bien curieux de voir les capacité de Reza

Noct : J'aimerais voir moi aussi

Waldo : Alors que's qu'on attend

*Plus tard *  
*A dos de chocobo*

Reza : Vous espéré trouvée quoi ici

Noct : De quoi bouffer

Shoko : *Couinne*

Rex : *aboie*

Reza : Je suis avec Rex et Shoko il y a rien dans ce trou paume

Prompto : Tu as donnée un nom a ton chocobo

Reza : Bien sur vu qu'il m'appartient

Prompto : Tu as ton propre chocobo a toi, c'est trop cool

Reza : Ouais

Rex : Waff waff

Reza : Rex, tu as trouvée quoi mon chien

Erik : Des monstres la bas

Waldo : On fait quoi boss

Noct : Boss?

Reza : Laisse tomber, a l'attaque

Apres quelque combats et quelque monstre mort

Ignis : Très impressionnant Reza

Noct : J'imaginais pas a quel point tu était forte

Reza : Merci les gars

Ignis : Je vais collecter les ingrédients, Noct vient m'aider

Noct : J'arrive

Reza : Erik, Waldo je dois vous parler

Erik : Quoi Reza ?

Reza : Regarde nous voyons, on est assez fort juste pour tuer des monstre, a se rythme on arrivera jamais a vaincre l'empire et Ardyn

Erik : Qu'es que tu propose ?

Reza : On a besoin d'arme, quelque chose de très puissant

Waldo : Demandons a Vanessa, elle saura surement quoi faire

Reza : Je l'appellerais ce soir

Du cote de Noct :

_Gentiana : Noctis_

Noct : Hein, Gentiana mais pourquoi es tu la, mais

Noct regarda autour de lui pour voir plus personne autour de lui

_Gentiana : Souvient toi de se que je t'ai dit ce jour la_

*Flash back **12 ans auparavant Tenebrae*

Noctis dans son fauteuil roulant tenais Reza dans ses bras endormie et la berça, jusqu'à se qu'il remarque gentiana a cote de lui

Noct : Mais vous êtes la dame de l'autre fois

Gentiana : Chut il ne faudrait pas réveillé notre princesse endormie

Noct : *souris et continua de la bercer*

Gentiana : C'est un destin bien lourd qui l'attend

Noct : Un destin ?

Gentiana : N'ais crainte, les saints la protégerons

*Fin flash back*

Noct : Oui je me souviens, mais

Gentiana a disparut

Ignis : Noct arrête de rêvasser et viens m'aider

Noct : Ouais ouais j'arrive


	16. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Une excursion dangereuse dans les falaises

Vanessa : Je suis surprise que tu mets appelé

Reza : C'était urgent

Vanessa : Alors qu'elle est cette urgence

Reza : On as besoin d'armes, plus puissante capable de dépasser les pouvoirs des daemons

Vanessa : Reza, sais tu se que tu me demande

Reza : Oui j'en suis consciente

Vanessa : Et vous êtes d'accord avec elle

Erik : Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais elle a raison,chaque jours ils deviennent de plus en plus fort

Waldo :*hoche la tête*

Vanessa : *soupir* Très bien te souviens tu de la légende de Morbius

Reza : Le dragon, quel rapport

Vanessa : On dit que les os de sa carcasse ont des propriétés magique, on pourra forgé des armes avec

Reza : Cool et il est ou son cadavre

Vanessa : Tout en bas des falaises là bas, enterre

Reza : Génial, on part quand ?

Vanessa : Je dois te prévenir, ce pouvoir est très dangereux c'est de la magie noire

Reza : Je vais pas changée d'avis

Vanessa : Comme tu veux, bonne chance

Reza : Merci de ton soutien pfff

Erik : Comment tu va expliquer a ton frère que tu vas devoir partir

Reza : Merde, Noct ne va pas apprécier

Waldo : Bonne chance pour trouver une excuse

Reza : Très drôle

*Plus tard *

Reza : Euh Noct..Ou vous allez les gars

Noct : Oh salut Reza

Ignis : On va chercher du Mytril pour réparer le bateaux

Prompto : Et pouvoir enfin aller a Altissia

Reza : Oh dans ce cas faîtes attention a vous les gars

Waldo : Bonne chance Prompto et pour les photos donne toi a fond

Prompto : Je suis sur le coup, tape en une collègue photo

Waldo : Check!

Noct : On se voit bientôt ma sœurette *bisous sur la joue*

Reza : A toute mon frangin

Erik : Eh ben plus besoin d'excuse

Waldo : Et dire que tu avais préparé tout un discours

Reza : Lâche moi

*Plus tard sur la route*

Erik : D'après les indications sur la carte on est bientôt arriver

Reza : Super, on est sur la bonne voix

Erik : Surtout fais attention ou on roule sil te plaît

Waldo : Fais gaffe a ne pas nous tomber

Reza : Oh ça va, je peux me passer de vos commentair...Ahhh! Ça va tout va bien je gère

Erik : La dernière fois que tu as dis ça on as détruis la moitié de Lestallum

Reza : Je te dis que tous va bien, aie confiance

Erik : Plus qu'a prier

Reza : Oh ça va, heureusement que j'ai demandé a Cindy de mettre des roues tous terrain, admire le paysage

Erik : *Soupir*

Waldo : Ça commence a devenir dangereux par ici

Erik : Cette pente est trop basse pour passer la voiture

Reza : Alors sortons le grappins

Erik pris le grappins l'accrocha a la voiture et l'autre partie a l'arbre en haut de la pente

Reza : Voila maintenant accrochez vous

Waldo : Oh la

Erik : Doucement, doucement

*La voiture dérive*

Reza : Oh merde

Erik : Who woh who who who...!

La voiture a dériver au bord de la falaise et tous se qui la retiens et le grappins

Reza : Pas de panique, pas de panique

Erik : Comment veux tu que je reste calme

Waldo : Reza! remonte nous!

Reza : Je fais se que je peux Ahhh!

Reza et tomber de la voiture est rattraper par Waldo

Waldo : Je te tiens

Erik : Accroche toi Reza, vite remonte la

Waldo la fit remonter dans la voiture et elle reprit le volant

Erik : Sors nous de la

Waldo : *prie*

Reza fit remonter la voiture et furent en sécurité en dehors de la falaise

Reza : On est sortie d'affaire, heureusement pour nous que le grappins a tenu

Erik : Je crois que j'ai connu mieux comme expérience de la mort

Waldo : J'ai cru qu'on était cuits

Reza : Une chose, ne parlons pas de cet incidents a Noct, sinon c'est la crise cardiaque

Waldo : Conte sur moi

Erik : *Soupir de soulagement* Après tous ça je vais chez un psy

Reza : Pour quoi faire, ce n'est que des charlatans, sayey c'est la qu'on va devoir marcher maintenant

Erik : Attention ou vous marcher et n'oubliez pas les pelles dans le coffre

Ils descendent la falaise malgré les difficultés

Reza : La, c'est la

Erik : Plus qu'a creusée

Reza/Waldo : *souffle*

Erik : Allez du nerfs

*Plus tard*

Reza : Je suis lessivé et j'ai trop soif

Waldo : Moi aussi

Erik : Arrêté de vous plaindre et continuez de creusée

*Encore plus tard*

Reza : Ça suffit j'en peux plus

Erik : Ça devient dur, y a quelque chose

Waldo : On l'a trouvée

Erik : On dirait des os, oui on l'a trouvée

Reza : Oh dieu merci

Erik : Reste plus qu'a les sortir

Reza/Waldo : Oh !

Erik : Allez les filles, c'est bientôt fini

*A Caem *

Porte qui s'ouvre

Iris : *se tourne*

Reza, Waldo et Erik entre

Iris : Euh les gars vous êtes de retour

Waldo : Salut Iris

Reza :*signe de la main*

Iris : Euh vous avez une sale tête, tout va bien

Reza : Je vais me coucher

Waldo : Moi aussi

Erik : De même

Iris : Euh hein!

Talcott : Ils ont quoi ?

Iris : J'en sais rien

*Lendemain*

Prompto : On est la

Iris : Ah les gars, il y a urgence

Noct : Quoi ?

Iris : C'est Reza et les autres !

Gladio : Hein quoi ils sont la

Noct : Qu'es qui passe avec eux ?

Iris : C'était trop bizarre, ils sont rentrée tard hier soir, couvert de terre et sont direct monté dans la chambre et ils ont pas arrêté de dormir depuis

Ignis : Couvert de terre ?

Noct : Trop bizarre

Ignis : On as qu'a regardé le coffre de leurs voiture

Gladio : Mais il faut les clefs

Noct : Faut allez les chercher dans la chambre

Prompto : Sans les réveillé

Ignis : Allons y et soyons silencieux

Les 4 garçons entrèrent alors dans la chambre essayant de ne réveiller personne

Noct : Elle sont ou ?

Ignis : Là sur la table

Rex : ?

Noct : Chut Rex chut

Rex : *Se rendort*

Prompto : Essaye de les prendre Ignis

Reza : *bouge dans son lit*

Ignis :*retiens son souffle et pris les clés * Je les ai

Gladio : Ok allons y

*A la Regina*

Ignis : Bon voyons le coffre de cette voiture

Ignis ouvrit le coffre

Noct : C'est quoi ça ? des pelles

Ignis : Couverte de terre, Iris a dit qu'ils était eux aussi

Gladio : Y a un sac

Noct : Ouvre le

Prompto : Hein mais c'est quoi ça !

Gladio : On dirait des os ?

Noct : Des os, mais...

Ignis : C'est inattendue

Noct : C'est du délire

Prompto : Vous croyez... qu'il vont faire un rite ?

Noct : Ne dis pas de tels connerie Prompto

Gladio : Peut être vaut t'il mieux ne rien savoir, c'est leurs affaires après tout

Ignis : Fessons comme ci nous savons rien, c'est mieux

Noct regarda par hasard a l'avant de la voiture et vit quelque chose dans le pare soleil du conducteur, et il trouva deux photo attaché a ce même pare soleil

Noct : Eh les gars j'ai trouvée des photos...

Prompto : Fais voir!

Noct : C'est mon père, moi et Reza quand on était petit je savais pas qu'elle l'avait garder

Gladio : Et l'autre c'est quoi ?

Sur l'autre photo il y avait Reza, Waldo et Erik quelque année plus jeune, Reza assise sur une moto un logo de loup noir avec des ailes et une couronne dessus, Waldo et Erik chacun d'un coté

Noct : On dirait Reza et les autres mais plus jeune

Ignis : Elle devait être une adolescente quand cette photo a été prise

Prompto : Stylé la moto

Gladio : Je savais pas qu'elle savait en faire

Noct continua de regarder la photo très intrigué par elle

*Plus tard *

Reza : *Baille*

Noct : Enfin réveillé

Reza : Noct tu es rentré

Noct : Bien sur mais je vais devoir repartir

Reza : Allez a Altissia

Noct : Le bateau est réparé donc

Noct : Oui

Ignis : Et il y a de la place pour vous aussi

Erik : Désolé, on as a faire ailleurs

Reza : Mais on vous rejoindra après, on doit aller a Altissia aussi

Gladio : Vraiment

Waldo : Il n'y a que moi qui suis surprise qu'il sois la depuis le début

Reza : Salut Gladio

Gladio : Salut Reza

Waldo : Alors c'est lui le fameux Gladio

Gladio : Enchanté

Noct : Et donc vous aussi vous devez aller a Altissia

Reza : Quand j'aurai fait la dernière épreuve on vous rejoindra

Ignis : Alors une autre épreuve t'attend

Reza : Ma toute dernière épreuve

Noct : J'aurai aimé venir avec toi

Reza : Noct

Noct : *Baisse la tête*

Iris : Reza il y a quelqu'un pour toi

Reza : Je reviens

Noct : Qui c'est ?

Waldo : C'est Vanessa

Ignis : Qui es Vanessa ?

Erik : Une amie

Prompto : Oh oh les gars je crois que ça deviens tendue

En effet Reza était en train de crier sur Vanessa pour un sujet inconnu pour tout d'un coup partir précipitamment

Erik : Eh oh Reza ou tu va

Noct : Reza!

Waldo : Reza qu'es qui se passe

Ignis : Reviens

Noct : Mais ou elle va

Ignis : Suivons la

**Oh oh que v'a t'il se passer, pourquoi Cereza et t'elle partie précipitamment **

**Dsl du retard, je n'ai pas pu écrire car j'était malade**


	17. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : La Légende de la Blue Sky Saphire

Noct : Bon sang qu'es qui lui a pris ?

Erik : Surtout que ça lui ressemble pas

Ignis : Elle doit avoir ses raisons

Waldo : Quand même, partir comme ça et sans nous

Erik : On en saura plus quand on verra ou elle va

*Plus tard*

Erik : Attendez, on dirait bien qu'on va a Igdrasil

Noct : La ville ou mon père a envoyé Reza

Waldo : Ah ça fait un moment qu'on est pas retourner la bas

Ignis : J'ai entendue dire que c'était une grande ville, pas aussi grande qu'Insmonia mais assez grande quand même

Prompto : J'ai hâte de voir ça

Noct : On fera du touriste plus tard

Ignis : Il a raison, notre priorité c'est Reza

Erik : Arrête toi on y est

Les deux groupe sortirent chacun de leurs voiture et se précipitèrent dans une maison

Reza : Je t'en pris accroche toi

Noct : Oy Reza !

Reza : Noct, les gars

Erik : Reza pourquoi tu... Oh non

Waldo : Oncle Dixon !

Le pauvre homme était dans le lit couvert de sang

Dixon : Oh Waldorina, Erik quel humiliation de me voir dans cet état mais on n'y peut rien

Reza : Ne dit plus rien, garde ton souffle

Dixon : Ce garçon, Prince Noctis

Noct : Vous, je vous est déjà vu, il y 8 ans c'est vous

Dixon : Pardonnez moi de ne pas vous serrer la main, mon état laisse a désirer

Noct : Ah euh... c'est rien

Ignis : Vous êtes le Kingsglaive Dixon

Gladio : Cette homme est un kingsglaive ?

Dixon : Plus maintenant en cas*tousse tousse*

Reza : Sil te plait reste avec nous

Dixon : C'est inutile, je vais pas m'en tirer

Reza : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi tu vas t'en tirer

Dixon : Arrête d'être têtu, et regarde moi

Reza : C'est ma faute, si seulement je t'avait laissé

*Flash back**Insmonia quelques jours auparavant*

Ils couraient tous ensemble alors que dehors c'est la panique totale

Waldo : Sayey

Reza : Enfin arriver au parking, Dixon dépêche toi

Dixon : Désolé mais vous aller devoir partir sans moi

Reza : Quoi, hors de question de te laisser ici

Dixon : Ne fais pas ta tête de mule Reza

Reza : Mais

Dixon : Je vous rejoindraient plus tard, maintenant aller y foncer

Reza quitta celui qu'elle considérait comme son tuteur contre son gré, montant sur sa moto et rouler pour sortir du chaos de la ville

*Fin flash back*

Reza : Si seulement je ne t'avais pas écouter

Dixon : Tu as juste suivi mes ordres, par contre moi je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcée*tousse*

Reza : Comme tu peux rire comme ça

Dixon : *rire* Prince Noctis

Noct : Heu ouais

Dixon : Approchez vous

Noct se rapprocha de lui

Dixon : Je n'en plus pour très longtemps et j'ai un service a vous demander

Noct : Un service ?

Dixon : Tenez, prenez ça

Dans sa main se trouvait un collier, une chaîne avec une bague au bou

Noct : Mais c'est !

Dixon : Remettez ça a Reza, c'est son héritage, j'avais promis au roi de veiller sur elle et le moment venue*tousse*de lui donner, maintenant c'est votre rôle

Noct : Mais je peux pas, cette responsabilité

Dixon : Vous êtes son frère et tout se qui lui reste a présent, je vous en pris veiller bien sur elle et faîte en sorte qu'elle remplisse son rôle de reine

Noct : Son rôle de reine ?

Dixon : *Tousse tousse*

Reza : Sil te plait, tu vas pas crever comme ça!

Waldo : Oncle Dixon

Dixon : Désole, au revoir ma reine...

Alors qu'il expié son dernier souffle Reza pleurait de douleur et les autres baissèrent la tête

Vanessa : On peut plus rien pour lui, il est partit

Reza : C'est ma faute

Noct : Reza

Erik : Ne te sens pas responsable, ce n'est pas...

Reza : Si c'est ma faute, je l'ai laissé la bas

Ignis : Il t'avais donné un ordre et tu la respecté

Vanessa : Tout bonne reine aurait suivi

Reza : Une reine, moi*rire* regarde moi je n'ai absolument rien d'une reine

Noct : C'est faux! tu es...

Ignis : Il a raison, ton père croyait en toi et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a chargé de t'enseigner

Reza : Qu'es que ça peut faire, celui qui sera roi c'est Noct, je sers a rien alors je n'ai pas besoin de d'enseignement et de protection et TU PEUX LE DIRE A MON PÈRE DEPUIS SA TOMBE!

Noct : Reza

Reza : Je m'en vais

Waldo : Oy attend moi

Erik :*les suis*

Ignis : *Soupir*

Vanessa : La pauvre, mais il faut enfin qu'elle assume son rôle, pourquoi ne peut t'elle pas comprendre

Noct : Pourquoi elle ne comprend pas, elle et moi avons perdue notre père et maintenant son tuteur, bordel quel ce rôle si important! je veux savoir!

Vanessa : Mon prince si je vous dit la vérité, elle risque d'être très dure a prendre, si je vous disais de vous éloigner d'elle pour son bien et le votre ?

Noct : C'est impossible ! je peux pas, je vous en pris je peux pas la laisser souffrir toute seule comme ça, alors dites moi la vérité !

Ignis : Noct

Vanessa : *soupir* Très bien suivez moi

Vanessa les emmena dans une salle, sur l'un des murs un tableau

Prompto : Oh c'est Reza

Noct : Hein

Prompto : Sur le tableau c'est Reza

Gladio : Mais qu'es que tu raconte

Noct : Il a raison, cette femme sur ce tableau on dirait Reza, mais pourquoi

Vanessa : C'est très simple, la raison et que cette femme n'est qu'un des ancêtres de Reza, votre ancêtre

Noct : Hein!

Ignis : Alors c'est une personne de la famille royale

Vanessa : Oui Clarissa Lucis Caelum

Noct : Clarissa Lucis Caleum

Ignis : La reine d'y il y a 100 ans

Gladio : Tu en as entendue parler Ignis

Ignis : Je l'ai lu dans les livres, il y a 100 ans un dragon maléfique appelé Morbius mais aussi Nilfneim apparut et se fut le commencement de la 1er guerre entre nos deux pays, mais la reine Clarissa a mit fin a ce mal

Vanessa : Oui mais sais tu réellement le fin mot de cette légende

Ignis : Que voulait vous dire

Vanessa : Pour stopper ce mal et n'étant pas capable de posséder le pouvoir des six, la reine créa sa propre magie a partir de celle que possède la famille royale

Ignis : Sa propre magie...

Vanessa : Et avec cette magie elle invoqua les saints

_Zenith Gardien dragon de la foudre _

_Celester Gardien des océans et des Abysses _

_Sangha Gardien du feu _

_Nova Gardien du vent_

Vanessa : Et aussi un dernier qu'elle créa aussi par sa magie, son propre gardien

Ignis : Impossible, une divinité qu'elle a créer de sa magie

Prompto : Trop fort

Vanessa : Avec leurs aide elle partit au combat et elle vaincra la créature, elle obtient plus tard le nom de la reine Blue Sky Saphire

Prompto : Un nom trop cool, des pouvoirs trop cool, elle devait vraiment être super forte

Ignis : Je n'avait pas entendue cette version de l'histoire

Vanessa : Et vous ne savez pas encore tous, par la

Prompto : Wha c'est quoi ça !

Noct : Incroyable, une sorte d'appareil de transport géant

Vanessa : On les surnommes para-mail, des appareil de combat volant

Ignis : Mais a quoi sers t'il

Vanessa : Durant la guerre, la reine Clarissa créa une armée de personnes habilités a piloté ses appareils pour dépasser les robots mécanique de Nilfneim cette unité était surnommé les Queen Blades, voyez ça comme les ancêtres des Kingsglaives que vous connaissez

Gladio : Une unité qui piloté des appareils volant de combat, je veux même pas imaginé

Vanessa : Depuis cette unité a été oublier de presque tous, mais en réalité nous voulant la reformé

Ignis : Vous voulez reformé les Queen blades

Vanessa : Oui pour battre Nilfneim et parce que je suis la dernière de leurs descendante, et ce sera a Reza de les commander quand elle se décidera enfin a prendre les choses aux sérieux

Noct : Reza, commandé une armée, vous plaisantez

Vanessa : Cela fait parti de son rôle, en tant que prochaine reine Blue Sky Saphire

Prompto : Hein!

Noct : HEIN!

Gladio : Vous plaisanter

Vanessa : Non, vous l'avez vu, son cristal autour de son cou

Noct : Quel est le rapport ?

Vanessa : Il s'agit d'un morceaux du cristal du lucis

Noct : Quoi !

Gladio : Elle as en sa possession un morceau du cristal du lucis, mais c'est du délire

Vanessa : Ceci est très sérieux, elle as hérité des pouvoirs de son ancêtre, le roi le savait il savait pour la prophétie mais il n'en fessait qu'a sa tête

Noct : Une prophétie, quelle prophétie!

Ignis : Je croyait que la prophétie ne parler que de Noct

Vanessa : Une des choses que le roi a préféré garder pour lui

Noct : Attendez impossible, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a gardé a l'intérieur de la citadelle, ne la laissant jamais sortir

Vanessa : Le roi était terrifié a l'idée qu'on découvre l'existence des pouvoirs de Reza, quand Reza était âgé de 6 mois, ton père l'emmena a Tenebrae pour voir la précédente oracle, Sylvia la mère de Lunafreya ensemble ils scellèrent ses pouvoirs mais ils savait que ça ne durait pas, alors pour la protéger il l'a gardé au seins de ses murs

Noct : Mais a quoi il pensait ! Ce n'était la bonne chose a faire et surtout il me l'a caché pendant toute ses années

Ignis : Même moi je n'était pas au courant

Gladio : *soupir* Je crois que personne ne pouvait le savoir

Noct : Oh Reza, ma pauvre sœur, obligé de vivre dans cette solitude, et je n'ai rien vu

Vanessa : Tu n'aurais jamais pu le savoir, personne d'ailleurs, et il y a autre chose...

Noct : Autre chose ?

Vanessa : En grandissant le verrou qui maintenait les pouvoirs de Reza s'affaiblissait, elle commençais a faire de terrible cauchemars qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent et violent, et qu'un jour son pouvoir allait se réveillé et qu'a se moment là... il faudra vous séparer

Noct : *complètement choqué* Alors i ans...

Noctis en état de choc tomba au sol

*Du coté de Reza *

Reza : *Soupir*

Erik : Tu semble calmé

Reza : Pas du tout j'ai tellement la haine que j'ai envie de tout détruire

Erik : Oh Reza

Reza : Oh je t'en pris, je veux pas de tes leçons de morales, je suis pas d'humeur

Waldo : Ecoute Reza, je suis sur que oncle Dixon est partit en paix

Erik : Il est mort en soldat

Reza : Je sais, mais je peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais pu l'éviter

Erik : Je pense que ça n'aurait rien changée

Reza : Mais il a raison sur une chose, j'ai un rôle que je dois respecter

Erik : Who who Reza que conte tu faire

Reza : Ça se voit pas, je vais chercher le dernier gardien

Erik : Tu as perdue la tête, déjà c'est inaccessible a pied et en voiture

Reza : Simple je vais prendre mon para mail

Erik : Tu est vraiment sérieuse

Reza : Très, suivais moi si vous voulez moi j'y vais

Erik : *Soupir* Ok je viens avec toi, je vais quand même pas te laisser y aller seul

Waldo : Je viens aussi

Reza : Merci, maintenant direction le garage

**Voila le chapitre 15, court mais avec beaucoup de révélation **

**Avec un clin d'œil de l'anime Cross ange qui est un super anime, sauf que les para mail de mon histoire son juste des appareils volant et non des mécha**


	18. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : Le dernier gardien

Vanessa : Voila je crois que vous savez tout

Ignis : Tant de choses que nous ignorions

Noct :...

Ignis : Noct ?

Noct : Je vais bien, c'est que c'est beaucoup pour moi

Gladio : C'est vrai, qu'apprendre se qu'a fait le roi

Noct : Tout se temps

Ignis : Tu n'y peux rien

Noct : Il faut que j'aille parler a Reza, maintenant

Ignis :*hoche la tête*

Fille : Vanessa!

Vanessa : Qui y a t'il ?

Fille : Des para mails on été activé et sont partie en direction de la montagne

Vanessa : Quoi mais c'est la qu'il...Reza!

Ignis : Que's qui passe ?

Vanessa : Reza, Reza est parti affronter le dernier gardien

Tous : Quoi!

*Du côté de Reza*

Waldo : Wha s'a fait bizarre que conduire a nouveau un para mail

Reza : Et pourtant je me souvient absolument de toute les commandes, comme si je ne l'avait jamais quitter

Erik : Ça pourtant une éternité que on n'a pas voler avec

Reza : Peu importe, notre objectifs et juste devant nous, le dernier gardien

Erik : Ça ne me plaît pas du tout se qu'on fait, on est partit et pris nos para mails sans autorisation

Waldo : Mais non déstresse, profite du paysage je pouvais pas rêver mieux pour prendre des photos

Erik : Très bien ne m'en voulais pas quand on va se faire disputer

Reza : On y est, atterrissage

Waldo : Le voila le temple du dernier gardien

Erik : Je sens une sensation bizarre dans le vent

Reza : Oui moi aussi, mais c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêté

Waldo : Attend pas si vite Reza!

Reza : Dépêché vous alors

Alors nos amies entrent dans le temple et après avoir marché pendant 1h

Reza : Elle est la, je le sens, par la

Erik : Tu es sur ?

Reza : Tu me prend pour qui, bien sur que j'en suis sur

Waldo : Cette pièce ne me dit rien qui vaille

Reza : C'est quoi la bas ?

Erik : On dirait un éventail rouillé

Reza : Attend il a l'air coincé *essaye de le décoincé* Ah c'est bien enfoncé

Erik : Tu veux que je t'aide

Reza : Pas Question je peux y arriver, Ahh j'ai réussi

Waldo : Bien joué Reza

Seulement le vent commence a se lever et a souffler fort dans le temple

Erik : Reza tu as fait quoi !

Reza : Rien du tout

_... : Reine élu_

Reza : Hein

C'est alors qu'apparut une sorte de femme oiseaux

Reza : Tu dois être le dernier gardien, Nova

_Nova : J'attendais ta venu, depuis très longtemps, maintenant prouve moi ta dignité, Affronte moi! *cri*_

Reza : Quand tu veux, tu as la chance veille pie je suis d'humeur, les gars on y va!

Waldo : C'est partie

Et c'est là que commence le combat entre notre trio et Nova, comme on s'y attendait un combat dur et avait la tempête dans le temple qui ne leur facilité pas la tâche, mais malgré tout après de nombreux coups et un combat acharnée contre la créature, Reza lui fit le coup de grâce en lui plantant une bombe de magie de glace dans la poitrine

Reza : *essoufflé* On as réussi

Erik : Je crois

_Nova : Comme je m'y attendais, tu as m'a prouvée ta détermination, tu fera une reine digne de se nom, les autres gardien et moi même nous te confions l'avenir d'Eos avec le roi élu vous les jumeaux du destin_

Reza : Les jumeaux du destin, ça veut dire quoi

Nova commence a disparaître

Reza : Attend

_Nova : La vérité et auprès de Clarissa_

Nova disparut et l'éventail rouillé se transforma en deux éventail Tessen qui disparut dans le corps de Reza et toute les armes apparut autour d'elle avant de disparaître et une dernière marque d'écaille bleu apparut sur son cou

Erik : C'était le dernier, tu as maintenant le pouvoir de tous les gardien

Reza : Ouais

Erik : Mais ce n'est pas terminé pour autant

Waldo : Sil vous plaît on peut partir d'ici, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule maintenant

Reza : Oui allons y

*Plus tard**Igdrasil*

Waldo : Maintenant reste plus qu'a savoir qu'elle excuse on va donner

Erik : Ne compter pas sur moi

Reza : Faux frère

Waldo : Bon Reza entre en première

Reza : Ah hors de question, je veux pas y aller la première, va y toi

Waldo : Tu es folle ou quoi

Reza : Ignis doit avoir cette veine sur son front qui veut dire qu'il est furax et Noct doit être la a m'attendre pour me pulvériser, c'est décider je n'irais pas

Waldo : Erik va y toi tu es le plus costo

Erik : Pas question surtout que c'est pas moi qui est décider de ce plan

Reza : On fait comment alors

*Derrière la porte du côté des autres*

Gladio : Vous avez pas entendue un bruit

Noct : *Se lève et va a la fenêtre* Ils sont là, et ils discutent entre eux

Gladio : Sérieux, nous on as passer notre temps a s'inquiété pour eux et ils reste là a discuter

Ignis : Attendons qu'il entre

*Du côté de Reza*

Reza : Bon, on le fait a pierre feuille ciseaux, le perdant entre en premier

Waldo : Ouais

Reza : Attention pierre feuille ciseaux !

Erik : J'y crois pas c'est moi qu'est perdue

Reza : Je t'en pris Erik

Erik : J'y crois pas, Oy on est rentré

La tension était tendue dans la pièce, les garçons fixait Reza et Waldo

Noct : Ah en effet vous de retour

Reza : Noct je sais que tu es furax

Noct : Furax est loin de la vérité

Reza/Waldo : *s'éloigne*

Noct : Venez ici, venez ici!

Waldo : N'approche pas j'ai des légumes, court Reza court!

Reza sortie de la pièce, Waldo derrière elle après avoir lancé les légumes sur Noctis

*Plus tard**Dans la soirée*

Noct : Tu te rend compte de l'inquiétude que tu m'a fait subir

Reza : Désolé

Noct : Ne me fait plus jamais ça, tu m'entend

Reza :...

Noct : Reza!

Reza : Ouais ok ok

Noct : Et comme punition*commence a la chatouiller*

Reza : Noct.. arrête..*mort de rire*

Noct : C'était ta punition

Reza : J'ai compris

Noct : Bon sang celle qui causera ma mort se sera toi

Reza : Désolé

*Plus tard dans la soirée*

Noct : Alors c'est ici qu'on va dormir

Reza : Bienvenue dans mon ancienne demeure, c'est pas un palais mais on y sera tranquille

Prompto : Cool

Erik : C'est pas mal

Reza : Bon ok les garçons la télé est ici, Ignis la cuisine est la bas Erik t'expliquera le reste

Prompto : Et vous ?

Waldo : Nous on a des choses en suspens

Noct : Quoi ?

Les filles se mirent a courir dans la chambre et rapporte avec elle leurs ordinateurs

Erik : Oh non c'est pas vrai

Gladio : Que's qui leurs prend ?

Erik : Elle vont rejouer a leur jeu là mmo...

Reza : MMORPG!

Erik : Ouais bon, attendez vous a ne pas les voir décrocher toute la soirée

Toute la soirée les filles ont joué a Guild Wars 2, Noct et Prompto bien sur curieux sont venu plus tard les observés

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas un tessen est un éventail de combat avec des lames, prenait exemple de Kitana de mortal kombat**


	19. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 : Trajet par les airs

*A Caem*

Waldo : Euh Prince Noctis enfin Roi.. j'ai une question

Noct : Inutile de lever la main

Waldo : Désolé, c'est cool si je prend une photo avec vous

Noct : Euh oui, super cool

Waldo : Génial, un petit sourire

*clic*

Waldo : Merci, oh trop génial

Reza : Désolé

Noct : Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude avec Prompto

Reza : Bon je crois qu'il est temps de se quitter

Noct : Ah vous ne venez pas avec nous a Altissia

Erik : On doit retourner a Igdrasil pour terminer un truc

Reza : Mais je te promet qu'on va vous rejoindre ensuite

Noct : Tu as intérêt

Reza : Dés que j'ai fini promis, dans tous les cas faut qu'on y aille

Noct : Euh Reza

Reza : Oui?

Noct : Tient *Lui tend le collier avec la bague* Dixon voulait que je te donne ça

Reza : Ma bague royale, merci Noctis *Met la bague autour de son cou* sur ce

Waldo : Faîte coucou les gars *prend des photos*

Cid : Allez salut les jeunes

Noct : Attention je vous la confie

Waldo : T'inquiète, il ne lui arrivera rien

C'est alors que les chemins se séparent pour les groupes l'un en direction d'Altissia et l'autre pour Igdrasil pour allez chercher quelque chose d'important

*Igdrasil*

Vanessa : Ah vous voici

Reza : Elles sont prêtes ?

Vanessa : Oui, suivez moi

Elle les mena devant une table ou il y avait trois armes différente

Vanessa : Forgée a partir des os que vous avez ramenez, tu es sur de toi

Reza : Oui plus que jamais

Vanessa : Vous deux aussi ?

Waldo/Erik : *hoche la tête*

Vanessa : Très bien, je ne fera pas d'objection

Et chacun pris une arme :

Une faux pour Reza

Deux arbalète pour Waldo

Une hache pour Erik

Reza : Très bien maintenant direction Altissia

Waldo : Comment on va y aller ?

Erik : Le trafic et toujours interrompue et les garçons ont pris le bateau et impossible d'y aller en para mail

Reza : C'est vrai que c'est emmerdant

... : Tiens regarder qui voit l

Waldo : Ah salut Goliath

Reza : Comment va tu veille branche ?

Goliath : Je suis peut être vieux mais j'ai tjs la forme, toi aussi Reza tu as l'air en forme, a me manque de ne plus avoir mon employée favorite au garage

Reza : Ouais la bonne époque

Goliath : Donc j'ai entendue dire que vous voulez aller a Altissia

Waldo : Ouais mais on est un peu dans la merde

Goliath : Si voulez tant que ça, je peut vous y amener moi

Waldo : Hein quoi

Reza : Sérieux

Goliath : Bien sur

Erik : Et comment vous allez vous y prendre pour nous y emmener ?

Goliath : Simple si on ne peut y aller par la mer alors on va y aller par les airs

Les trois : *cligne des yeux*hein!

*Plus tard*

Reza : J'arrive pas a croire que je vais dans cette boite de conserve

Goliath : Dépêché vous de monter dans l'avion, on va pas y passer la journée

Erik : On arrive

C'est alors que notre groupe décolle d'Igdrasil direction Altissia

Waldo : Oh ça tremble un peu

Erik : Vous êtes sur que cette avion...

Goliath : vous inquiété pas, Margaritha ne m'a jamais laisser tomber

Reza : Ah oui super *pas rassuré *

Goliath : Alors vous allez faire quoi a Altissia

Erik : Disons qu'on y va pas pour des vacances

Goliath : Dans tout les cas faîte attention quand vous serait la bas les impériaux sont dans le coins

Reza : On s'en douter, qu'elles emmerder

Goliath : Et aussi regarde dans mon sac, il y a des papiers pour vous, maintenant pour entrer il faut un papier autorisation

Reza : Quoi c'est la police, la ville c'est une frontière ou quoi !

Goliath : M'en parle pas, de mon temps on avait pas besoin d'un torchon pour entrer dans une ville

Waldo : C'est quoi ses noms sur le papier

Goliath : J'ai pris la liberté de vous donner de faux nom car je vous rappelle que nous avons une princesse avec nous

Reza : Quand même

Goliath : Mais aussi essayer de ne pas vous perdre, cette ville c'est un labyrinthe

Reza : On va essayer

Waldo : Dis si je me souviens bien, un amis de ton père se trouve la bas

Reza : Oui Weskham, il possède un bar, et on pourra lui demander des infos sur la ville

Waldo : Dans les histoires de ton père, il n'a pas pu les suivre jusqu'au boue du voyage

Reza : Oui, mon père m'a dit qu'il s' était blessé la jambe ou un truc dans le genre et qu'il a du quitter le groupe

Waldo : Pas cool le pauvre

Erik : Il a du se dire qu'il les ralentirais

Reza : Ben moi, même avec une jambe blessé c'est pas ça qui m'arrêterait

Waldo : C'est bien notre Reza

Erik : Tu en serais bien cap

Reza : J'espère que Noct et les autres n'ont pas eu de mal a passer

Erik : Cid était avec eux, donc je pense que a ira

Reza : Sans vouloir vexé , le vieux cafard a non merci

Erik : Reza

Reza : Ben quoi c'est vrai

Erik : *soupir*

Goliath : On arrive, regarder

Waldo : *regarde par la fenêtre* Wha trop génial, mais comment on va atterrir ?

Goliath : Qui a parlé d'atterrir

Reza : Hein

Goliath : Derrière vous, prenez les parachutes

Waldo : On va sauter en parachute!

Reza : Alors la pas question

Goliath : Vous voyez une autre solution, faîte pas vos chochottes

Reza : Et puis merde

Les trois mettent alors leur parachute sur le dos, et Erik ouvrit la porte de l'avion avec la vue sur Altissia en dessous

Reza : Putain de merde! dans quoi je me suis embarqué

Erik : Pas de retour en arrière

Reza : Erik prend Rex

Erik : Vous êtes prêtes ?

Reza : Non

Erik : On y va a trois, 1, 2, 3!

Aaaaahhhh!

Et alors nos amies ont sauté de l'avion, ouvrent leurs parachutes et entament leurs descentes vers Altissia

Reza : Pas l'eau, pas l'eau

Splash!

Reza : *immerge de l'eau*

Ce fut au tour de Waldo d'atterrir dans l'eau

Reza : Waldo ça va

Waldo : Ça roule et toi

Reza : Ouais, oh putain! Erik ?

Erik : Ici

Reza : Merde pourquoi t'a atterrie là ?

Erik : Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès, venez m'aider!

Waldo : On arrive bouge pas

Reza : Et si tu détacher ton parachute pour atterrir dans l'eau

Erik : C'est coincé

Reza : Attend

Erik : Ahhhh!

Splash !

Reza : Merde

Erik : *Immerge de l'eau*

Reza : désolé

et chacun sors de l'eau pour se retrouver a la passerelle

Reza : Merde, je suis trempé , et j'ai froid l'eau et glacée

Erik : On va a l'hôtel et on pourra se sécher

Waldo : Je te suis

Reza : Atchoom!

Waldo : A vous souhaits altesse

Reza : Arrête de te moquer de moi

Garde : Stop papier d'autorisation et vos intentions a Altissia

Erik : Attendez les voila*Sors des papiers trempé * désolé

Garde : Nicole Ritchi, Marguerite Chanel et Vincent Laucoste

Reza : Oui c'est nous et pour notre but euh*murmure* Erik aide moi

Erik :*soupir* C'est simple qui ne voudrait pas visiter une aussi belle ville que Altissia, et puis aussi pouvoir goûter leur fameux plat savoureux, tant de nouvelle saveur pour de fin gourmet tels que nous, pas vrai les filles

Reza : *rire bizarre*

Garde : Oh et bien bonne dégustation

Erik : Merci a vous

Reza : *soupir* Oh c'est pas passé loin

Erik : Je te jure

Waldo : Mais enfin les gars, peu importe les gars on y ait, Altissia la cité des eaux

Reza : Ouais on y est, enfin et bientôt le serment de l'hydréenne

**Voila chapitre 17 nos amies enfin arrivée a Altissia, mais pas la fin du voyage pour autant**


	20. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 : Altissia la cité des eaux

Reza : J'ai faim, j'ai froid, je suis trempée!

Waldo : Moi aussi je suis gelé

Erik : Arrêté de vous plaindre, on va trouver un hôtel et se sécher

Reza : Faudrait déjà savoir ou va

Erik : Euh... de ce côté, suivez moi

Reza : Je sens que ça va être long

Waldo : Tu l'a dit

Erik : On y va ?

Reza : Ouais

Erik : N'oublie ta capuche et tes lunettes

Reza : Oui!

et c'est alors que commença le périple de nos amis dans la ville d'Altissia pendant 1h a marcher et tourner en rond dans la ville

Reza : On tourne en rond j'ai ai marre!

Erik : Tu veux y faire quoi, Goliath nous avez prévenu cette ville c'est un labyrinthe

Reza : C'est bon j'appelle Noct, Atchoum!

Waldo : A tes souhaits

Erik : Et béni sois tu

Reza : La ferme vous deux

_Noct : Ouais ?_

Reza : Noct, c'est moi

_Noct : Reza ? Tout va bien, vous êtes ou ?_

Reza : A Altissia justement et on est paumé

_Noct : Quoi, merde!_

_Ignis : Que se qui se passe Noct ?_

_Noct : C'est Reza, ils sont paumé quelque part dans Altissia_

_Gladio : Ils sont ville ?_

Reza : On fait quoi ?

_Noct : Bon euh bouge pas on va essayer de vous trouver_

Reza : On va essayer aussi, on finira par se croisée

_Noct : Ok, ne t'inquiète on va vous trouver, je suis ton jumeau_

Reza : Et un jumeau peut toujours retrouver sa jumelle ou qu'elle soit

_Noct : Exact, a tout a l'heure sœurette_

Reza : Oui a toute a l'heure *raccroche*Bon on va marcher on finira par les croisée tôt ou tard

Erik : Au moins ils savent que nous somme là

Le trio recommença a marcher en ville cherchant le groupe de Noctis quelque part en ville aussi a les chercher de leurs côté

Passante : Eh tu as entendue la robe de mariage de Lunafreya est toujours exposée

Passante : Oh il faut qu'on aille la voir elle doit être splendide

Waldo : Vous avez entendue ça

Erik : Oui c'est une chose voir

Waldo : Et si pourrais la prendre en photo, la célèbre robe de mariage de Lunafreya conçue spécialement pour elle par de grand couturier

Erik : Et ben t'es bien renseigné

Waldo : Que se que tu crois, un bon reporter doit toujours tout savoir et être a la page

Reza : Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ?

Waldo : Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Reza : Non, fais comme tu veux

Waldo : Oh merci merci Reza

Plus ils se trouvais devant la vitrine a regardé la robe de marié

Waldo : C'est génial

Erik : Elle est splendide

Reza : Ouais

Waldo : Ben quoi Reza, elle te plaît pas

Reza : C'est juste... c'est pas mon style

Waldo : Il y a du vrai

Reza : Allons y on doit encore retrouver les autres

Waldo : Ok

*Plus tard*

Alors que Reza marchait elle entendis courir derrière elle et quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras

Noct : Je t'ai trouvée

Reza : Noct

Noct : Tu m'a manqué

Reza : On a été séparé que quelques heures

Noct : Peut importe ça été une éternité pour moi

Prompto : Waldo

Waldo : Prompto

Prompto : Je suis content de te voir

Waldo : Et moi dont mon super collègue photo

Ignis : Hereusement on a réussi a vous trouver

Gladio : Noct n'a pas arrêté de te chercher, il a nous casser les pied et je dis pas ça en l'air

Noct : La ferme Gladio

Reza : *sourie*Atchoom!

Noct : Reza ça va pas

Ignis : T'es malade, tu as besoin de médicament ?

Reza : Non non juste un rhume pour avoir barboté dans l'eau

Noct : Hein quoi!attend une seconde tu es trempé! et pourquoi tu porte une capuche et des lunettes de soleil ?

Reza : Ouais longue histoire

Erik : On a sauté d'un avion

Waldo : Et fait du parachute

Prompto : Quoi! du parachute!

Ignis : Ok, allons a l'hôtel d'abord pour vous sécher

Waldo : On attend que ça

*A l'hôtel*

Noct était en train de sécher avec une serviette les cheveux de Reza après une longue discutions sur se qui c'est passé ces dernières heures

Noct : Franchement, c'est complètement dingue du parachute, je vais tuer se vieillard pour t'avoir une chose aussi dangereuse

Reza : Noct

Noct : Je suis sérieux Reza et si ton parachute avait eu un problème et ne s'était pas ouvert hein, bon sang je vous avez dit de veiller sur elle

Reza : *Soupire et secoue la tête*

Ignis : Noct la 1er ministre et prêt a te recevoir

Reza : La 1er ministre ?

Ignis : Camelia Claustra 1er ministre d'Accordo

Reza : Ah, Pourquoi ?

Noct : Pour parler de certaine chose pour le rite, t'a pas a t'en faire, je reviens a toute a l'heure

Reza : A toute a l'heure

Noct : Gladio reste avec elle

Reza : Quoi sérieux

Noct : Reza s'il te plait

Reza : D'accord, a toute

Noct partit de la chambre laissant Reza au mains de Gladio

Prompto : Euh Waldo

Waldo : Oui

Prompto : Puisque Noct est partit et que Gladio veille sur Reza, ça te dirais de sortir manger un bout

Waldo : Tu veux dire rien que nous deux

Prompto : Oui enfin... euh

Waldo : Es ce par hasard une proposition de sortir

Prompto : Euh si tu veux pas

Waldo : Je suis partante

Prompto : Vraiment

Waldo : Bien sur je serais ravi de dîner avec toi

Prompto : Dans se cas, allons y

Reza : Ou vous allez vous deux ?

Waldo : On...

Prompto : On va se promener, prendre des photos

Waldo : Ouais on est a Altissia

Reza : Mais il fait nuit, tu veux prendre quoi dans le noir

Waldo : On as le flash, t'inquiète pas*sors en vitesse avec Prompto*

Reza : Bon

Et c'est plus tard que Noct revient a l'hôtel après son rdv, mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte qu'il entendit des cries venant de la chambre il entra en vitesse et vit Gladio et Reza se disputé

Gladio : Tu sais rien faire de tes dix doigts

Reza : Je ferais mieux si tu arrêterait de m'agresser

Ignis : Ça suffit vous deux

Noct : Il se passe quoi ici ?!

Reza : Demande a Gladio

Gladio : Non demande plutôt a elle

Erik : J'ai essayé de les arrêter mais rien a faire

Ignis : C'est pas votre faute

Gladio : Franchement tu peux pas mettre quelque chose dans le crâne de ta sœur

Reza : C'est moi qui devrait me remettre en question, Gladio n'a tu pas vu les dernières annonces, rejoignez l'armé sous peine d'être dragué par Gladiolus Amiticia, marcher tranquillement dans la rue sous peine d'être dragué par Gladiolus Amiticia, Nous recherchons des personnes qui n'ont pas été dragué par Gladiolus Amiticia!

Gladio : Oh toi sale enfant pourri gâté

Reza :*sers les poings*La ta gagné, je suis en colère, je n'accepterait pas de me faire traiter d'enfant gâté!

Reza frappa alors Gladio d'un seul coup de poings avec les autres qui regardait la scène la bouche grande ouverte, le coup fut tellement fort qu'il assomma Gladio laissant les autres complètement choquée Reza énervé alors se dirigea vers la porte

Reza : IDIOT!

Et elle claqua la porte tellement fort qu'elle fit trembler les murs

Ignis : Laissons là, elle reviendra quand elle sera calmé

Reza était dans la rue en train de marcher et de s'asseoir sur un banc pour se calmer

Reza :*respire*

Garde : Excuser moi

Reza : Ouais

Garde : Êtes vous dame Cereza, la 1er ministre souhaiterais vous voir

Reza : Moi, pourquoi voudrait elle me voir

Garde : Je vous prierais de me suivre

Reza : Très bien

Elle suivit le garde qui l'emmena dans un bâtiment et la laissa devant le bureau de la ministre

Reza : Un rdv avec une personne importante, père que dois faire

Reza eut l'impression d'entendre la voix de son père dans sa tête et de lui donner du courage et avec détermination elle toqua a la porte

Camelia : Entré

Reza :*entre* Euh bonjour

Camelia : Ravie de vous pouvoir enfin rencontrer dame Cereza

Reza : Euh moi de même

Camelia : Asseyais vous très chère

Reza : *s'assoie* Madame la ministre pourquoi avoir demandé a me voir

Camelia : Je voulais au moins pouvoir rencontrer enfin la princesse d'Insmonia, et c'est vrai vous et votre frère vous ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau

Reza : Oui on nous le dit souvent

Camelia : On pourrait presque vous confondre

Reza : Merci Madame la ministre mais je suppose que ce n'est pas seulement pour parler de mon frère que vous avez demandé a me voir

Camelia : En effet, je vais allez droit au but, premièrement je ne sais presque rien sur toi bien plus que votre frère alors j'aimerais bien en apprendre plus sur vous et sur vos intentions

Reza : Je sais que vous avez toute les raisons de vous méfier de moi mais sachez que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions

Camelia : Une réponse que j'attendais, vous savez donc pour le rituel de l'oracle qui se déroulera dans notre ville

Reza : Oui madame

Camelia : Mais se dont j'aimerais s'avoir c'est pourquoi vous qui n'avez pas de rôle au sein de ce rituel soit venu tout de même

Reza : Je veux juste pouvoir être utile, et en tant que princesse d'Insmonia ça n'aurait été pas très respectueux

Camelia : Très intéressant venant de vous, et dite moi que pensez vous du rituel

Reza : Très sincèrement je n'ai pas grand chose a dire, juste que si s'a doit fait, pour que mon frère obtienne la bénédiction de la divinité en question

Camelia : Hum en effet et un rituel qui risque de causer bien du tort a cette ville

Reza : Sans vous manquer de respect, vous croyez mon frère pas capable de géré la protection de cette ville et de la population

Camelia : Je n'affirme rien du tout princesse mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour les habitants, votre frère et encore un jeune roi inexpérimenté

Reza : Je comprends vos inquiétudes, il est naturel de s'inquiété alors qu'on donne la protection d'une ville a quelqu'un d'autre qu'on ne connait pas vraiment mais*se lève* je ne vous demande rien de plus que de croire en lui, il est peut être inexpérimenté mais il est loyal et n'a qu'une parole alors je vous le demande

Croyais en lui!

Camelia : Et bien des paroles bien dignes d'une demoiselle de votre rangs, on aurait dit votre père, bien je vais faire confiance a votre frère qu'il ne me déçois pas et vous non plus

Reza : Comme vous voudrez madame, si vous voulez bien m'excuser

Reza sortit du bureau et juste après avoir fermé la porte respire un grand coup

Reza : Bon sang j'ai cru que j'allait pas m'en sortir, je crois qu'au moins j'ai su la convaincre

*Dans le bureau*

Camelia : Eh bien je ne m'attendais pas a ça, c'est quand même quelque chose cette princesse

Reza repris sa balade dans la ville a s'y perdre et finit par se retrouver dans le bar de Weskam s'assois a une table et commande un verre, c'est alors que trois homme plutôt louche entrèrent a leur tour dans le bar

Homme : Eh barman trois bière

Weskam : Je vous avez dit pourtant que je voulez plus de vous ici

Homme : Ah ouais, désolé veille homme mais je vais ou veux

Weskam : Pour votre intérêt, allez vous en de mon bar

Homme : T'a dit quelque chose bouffon

Reza lança une canette en plein sur la tête de l'un des gars que se tourna vers elle

Reza : T'a pas compris se qu'il a dit, allez vous en

Homme : Que's que tu dis ma belle *rire*

Homme : Qu'elle courage de la part d'une aussi joli fille

Homme : Si j'était je ferais mieux de filer en vitesse

Après ses mots Weskam fit un visage qui disait Aille, quand a Reza elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit avant de prendre son bras et de le frapper et quelque seconde plus tard se déclencha une bagarre de bar qui finit avec les trois homme au sol vaincu par Reza

Homme : On se reverra *fuit a toute vitesse avec les deux autres*

Weskam : Bel démonstration de force de votre part princesse Cereza

Reza : Merci a vous Weskam, et puis j'avais besoin de me défouler

Weskam : Que faîte vous toute seule a cette heure de la nuit n'êtes vous pas avec votre frère et les autres

Reza : Je me suis en quelque sorte disputé

Weskam : Oh je vois

Reza : Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentré a l'hôtel

Weskam : Eh bien que dirait vous de passer la nuit chez moi

Reza : Vraiment je ne vous dérange pas

Weskam : Pas du tout et puis j'aimerais entendre le récit de vos aventures

Reza : Avec plaisir Weskam

*A l'hotel*

Noct : Bon sang elle devrait déjà être revenue

Ignis :*rentre dans la chambre*Je l'ai cherché partout je l'ai pas trouvée

Erik : Ça ne lui ressemble pas de rester dehors aussi longtemps

Noct : Bien joué Gladio

Gladio : Quoi c'est ma faute

Noct : Si tu n'avait pas dépasser les bornes, elle est maintenant dehors toute seule

Ignis : Et cette ville est grande qui c'est ou elle peut être

Noct : Je sors je vais la chercher, je peux pas rester là a rien faire

Ignis : Je vais avec toi

Erik : Moi aussi

*Du côté de Reza*

Weskam : Bienvenue chez moi, ce n'est pas un palais mais c'est confortable

Reza : Merci c'est très bien Weskam

Weskam : Un peu de thé ?

Reza : Oui s'il vous plaît

Weskam : Alors dîtes moi qu'es qui vous chagrine princesse

Reza : Comment dire, c'est juste j'ai beau me donner a fond on dirait que ce n'est jamais suffisant pour qui que soit, après tout je ne suis que l'ombre de mon frère qui lui sera roi

Weskam : Vous croyait vous indigne de lui ?

Reza : En quelque sorte oui, je viens a me dire même pourquoi suis je né, père serait déçu si il me voyait

Weskam : Je ne crois pas que Régis serait déçu de toi

Reza :...

Weskam : regarde ma fille adoré, une vrai petite dame, comme je suis fière il me le répétait souvent, comme il souriait en disant ses mots

Reza : Père a dis ça

Weskam : *hoche la tête* Il savait que tu serait digne, vous gardez la tête haute et prêt assumer votre rôle, croyait moi il aurait été fière, moi je l'ai été pour lui

Reza : Je n'ai pas pu le sauver Weskam, je me sens si faible

Weskam : Personne n'aurait pu le sauver, c'était trop tard pour lui, mais pas pour toi

Reza : Parler moi encore de lui, s'il vous plaît

Weskam : Avec plaisir

**Voila pour le chapitre 18 et la prochaine fois le rituel de l'hydréenne attention ça va être tendue**


	21. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : Le rite dangereux de l'hydrèenne

Lendemain :

*A l'hôtel*

Gladio : Alors vous l'avez trouvée ?

Erik : Non

Ignis : On l'a trouvée nulle part

Waldo : Attendez vous voulez dire qu'elle a passé la nuit dehors

Ignis : Je crois bien malheureusement

Waldo : Merde

Gladio : Les gars je suis désolé

Noct : C'est maintenant que tu t'excuse

Gladio : Je s'avait pas que s'allait aussi loin et qu'elle aille passer la nuit dehors

Noct : Oui en effet tu aurait du !

Ignis : Noct calme toi

Noct alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil

Waldo : Pauvre Reza et dire qu'elle a dormi dehors dans le froid et dans le noir

Prompto : Et sur le sol

Erik : T'inquiète pas pour ça, que ce se soit en camping, dans un lit ou même sur une chaise, cette fille peut dormir sur n'importe quoi sans que ce la dérange et puis Rex est avec elle

Prompto : Cool

Erik : Et d'ailleurs vous deux, ou vous étiez hier soir ?

Prompto : Euh on était...

Waldo : Prendre des photos de la ville et faire un peu de tourisme, je voulais absolument voir la robe de mariage de Lunafreya

Ignis : Vraiment

Prompto : Oui c'est ça du tourisme

Waldo : Bien que la robe de Reza qu'elle portait au banquet à d'Insmonia était vraiment plus jolie

Noct : Reza en robe, j'y crois pas, j'aurais aimé voir ça

Waldo : J'ai les photos si tu veux, *regarde son appareil* ah regarde

Elle lui montra la photo de Reza vêtu d'une robe noire avec corset, et tenant un verre de vin dans sa main

Noct : Elle est vraiment.. belle

Prompto : Elle as l'air d'une vrai princesse

Noct : Même si le peuple d'Insmonia ne pensait pas la même chose

Erik : Reza n'est peut être pas une princesse au yeux des gens d'Insmonia mais a nos yeux elle en a toujours été une

Ignis : Au yeux du roi aussi

Noct : Et des miens, allez je retourne la chercher

Ignis : Noct tu l'a chercher toute la nuit, tu dois dormir un peu

Noct : Hors de question, je vais l'a chercher et cette fois je vais l'a trouverais

Ignis : Noct !*soupir*je vais le suivre

Erik : On va tous y aller

Alors le groupe de 6 sortit a nouveau en ville a la recherche de leur camarade disparut, mais alors un homme étrange attrapa Noct par le col

Racaille : Enfin je te retrouve sale peste

Noct : Excusez moi

Racaille : Fais pas l'innocente, tu vas payer pour hier

Ignis : Pardon mais je crois que vous vous tromper de personne

Noct : Maintenant lâchez moi

Racaille : Attend, merde c'est pas elle

Racaille : Pourtant on aurait dit même couleur de cheveux, même visage et même style vestimentaire

Noct : Attendez vous avez croisée ma sœur

Racaille : T'a sœur ?

Racaille : Ah d'accord voila la ressemblance

Noct : Je vous en pris, dîtes moi ou vous l'avez vu

Racaille : Et pour qu'elle raison on te le dirait morveux

Racaille : Ah cosse d'elle on s'est fais humilier, et j'ai cette œil au beurre noir qu'elle m'a fait

Gladio : C'est elle qui vous as fait ça *rigole*

Racaille : Tu trouve ça marrant gorille

Racaille : Et si on s'en prenait au frère s'a la ferait sortir de son trou

Noct : Hein quoi !

Du coté de Reza :

Reza : Merci Weskam pour votre hospitalité

Weskam : Ca été un plaisir princesse, j'espère vous revoir dans mon bar, moitié prix pour vous

Reza : Je n'y manquerais pas, a plus

Weskam : A bientôt dame Cereza

Reza maintenant plus calme et détendue marchait tranquillement en ville regardant autour d'elle

Reza : Finalement cette ville n'est pas si mal hein Rex

Rex : *aboie*

Reza : Attend c'est pas Noct la bas

Reza vit son frère seulement avec des ennuies

Reza : Merde les enfoirées d'hier, je dois vite le sortir de là

Reza frappa l'un des gars sans prévenir qui le jeta au sol

Reza : Je vous avez pas dit de foutre le camps

Racaille : Toi, espèce de...

Noct : Reza

Reza : Vous plutôt tenace pour des sales connard

Racaille : Salope par ta faute, on as été humilier, tu vas payer pour ça, les mecs ! a l'attaque!

Reza : Approcher gros nazes

Et c'est fût le début d'un combat a main nue, Reza heureusement très agile esquiva les coups avec facilité avant d'en donner, Rex lui mordis l'une des jambes des agresseurs plus tard les voici tous au sol, Reza son pied au dessus de la montagne "d'enfoiré" et sous les yeux ébahis et choqué de ses amies

Noct : Reza c'était

Waldo : Trop cool, t'es trop forte

Erik : Tu vois ça paye les entraînements a main nue

Reza : Oh ça va Erik

Noct se jeta sur Reza et la prit dans un câlin très serrer

Reza : Noct j'arrive plus a respirer

Noct : Je m'en fiche, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi, je t'ai chercher toute la nuit

Reza : Noct je suis désolé

Gladio : Reza

Reza : Ouais

Gladio : Pardon pour hier et t'avoir traitée d'enfant gâtée

Reza : Toi Gladiolus Amiticia tu t'excuse, bien j'accepte tes excuses

Noct : Les gars j'ai besoin de parler a Reza en privée

Ignis : Très bien on vous laisse

Noct pris la main de Reza et la traîna hors du groupe

Noct : Maintenant qu'on est seul, on doit parler

Reza : Que veut tu que je te dise

Noct : Que's qui t'arrive Reza, hier soir pété un câble et frapper Gladio

Reza : Je sais pas, quand il m'a appelé enfant gâté ça m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenir et j'ai perdue le contrôle

Noct : Mauvais souvenirs ?

Reza : Pendant un instant je me suis rappelé de toute les phrases blessantes qu'on disait sur moi

_"princesse inutile"_  
_"fille égoïste et gâtée"_  
_"Elle n'a aucun pouvoir elle ne sert a rien, le roi doit être tellement déçue"_

Reza : *Grogne et frappe le poteaux avec son pied* Rien que d'entendre a nouveau me mets tellement en rogne

Noct : Reza

Reza : *sers les dents* Merde!*frappe*Merde!*frappe* MERDE!*frappe*Fais chier

Noct : Mais tu n'est plus cette enfant sans pouvoirs et je sais que père n'a jamais été pensé une seul seconde que tu était indigne de ton titre

Reza : Si tu le dis

Noct : Regarde toi maintenant, tu as battue plusieurs mecs, des robots magitechs, des monstres béhémoth, moi je suis fière tu sais

Reza : Tu sais, j'ai dit a père qu'il était le père le plus épouvantable du monde

Noct : Et comment a t'il réagit ?

Reza : Il as rit

Noct : *Rigole* t'es vraiment incroyable tu le sais Reza

Reza : *rigole* Ça fait du bien de rire, merci Noct

Noct : Je t'en pris

Reza : Et pour le rite, allons tous défoncez et montrons a cette divinité de qu'elle bois on se chauffe

Noct : On va tous déchirer

Reza : *sourie* check

Noct : Check, allez rentrons a l'hôtel je suis crevée

Reza : Tous ça parce que tu m'a cherché, un bon massage pour me faire pardonner

Noct : C'est pas de refus, tu devrais prendre l'emplois de celui a Galdina, une vrai brute ce masseur

Reza : *rigole*

Noct regarda sa sœur son visage toujours caché par sa capuche et ses lunettes, et la voir cacher son visage le déranger, Reza vit alors son regards et fut interrogative

Reza : Noct ?

Noct : Sérieux pourquoi tu porte ça

Le jeune prince se mit face a sa jumelle et de ses mains enleva la capuche et ses lunettes

Noct : C'est mieux comme ça

Reza : Noct que's que tu fais, je dois pas montrer mon visage en ville

Noct : Et alors

Reza : Mais si il y a...

Noct : On s'en fiche

Reza : Je te rappelle qu'il y a l'empire dans cette ville

Noct : Peu importe, je suis royal moi aussi et pourtant je ne me cache pas

Reza : Noct je t'en pris

Noct : Ca me dérange de pas voir ton visage, sil te plait

Noct la prit dans ses bras, Reza soupira le laissant caresser ses cheveux, chose qu'il a toujours fait depuis leur enfance.

*Le jour du rite *

Bipp bipp

Erik : Reza tu es en place ?

Reza : Affirmatif

Erik : Bien tu va devoir te débrouiller toute seule aujourd'hui

Reza : T'en fais pas pour moi Erik, c'est pas la 1er fois

Erik : Fais attention a toi

Reza : Vous aussi*raccroche* on dirait que le monstre des mers c'est réveillé, et l'empire également, a moi de jouer

Le compte a rebours du rite a commencé Reza abat autant d'impériaux que possible

Reza : Les gars vous vous en sortez

Erik : Les choses se complique

Waldo : T'en fais pour nous, on...

Reza : Waldo, Erik communication de merde

Eddie : Comme on se retrouve

Reza : Eddie j'aurais du m'en douter

Eddie : Nos chemins allait bien sur se croisée a nouveau, maintenant princesse donne moi le cristal de lucis en tas possession

Reza : Tu n'es pas au courant le cristal et aux mains de l'empire

Eddie : Certes mais pas totalement, car toi la princesse élu par l'ancienne reine en a reçu un morceau

Reza : Même si je le possède tu ne posera jamais la main dessus

Eddie : Alors tu va mourir

Et s'enchaîna le combat brutal entre Reza et Eddie

Eddie : J'ai passé ma vie a attendre cette vengeance, tu m'a suffisamment humilier

Reza : Tu crois que me tuer va changer quelque chose, tu n'est qu'un lâche

Eddie : Tais toi, c'était moi le disciple de Dixon, c'est moi qui aurait du être celui que le dépasserait et tu es arriver et tu as tout gâcher

Reza : Tu crois que j'ai voulu ça

Eddie : Maintenant Dixon est mort, par ta faute et pour pouvoir te tuer j'ai conclus un pacte avec l'empire et supporter toute leurs expériences DONNE MOI LE CRYSTAL!

Reza : Jamais

Reza lui donna un coup, Eddie s'éloigna d'elle

Eddie : Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot

Le robot de la dernière fois apparut et Eddie monta dedans prêt a attaquer

Reza : Merde

Eddie : Je vais te tuer et après je montrerai ta dépouille devant ton frère adoré

Reza attaqua le robot de toute ses forces mais celui la projeta sur le mur violemment, Reza avait du mal a se relever et se tord de douleur

Reza : Ça ne change ...rien ...le cristal, le plus grand trésor de notre ligné, je ne laisserai personne s'en emparé Alors c'est pour ça...que je vais me battre et pour répondre au courage que mon frère et Luna font preuve en ce moment même!

Tous d'un coup le cristal autour du cou de Reza se mit a briller et un vaisseau de lumière les entoura alors que quelque part a Nilfneim le cristal de lucis se mit lui aussi a briller

Eddie : D'où vient cette lumière

La lumière baissa et devant le robot, Reza ses armes autours d'elle et ses cheveux qui ont changé en blanc, Eddie nu pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se métamorphosa en loup et disparut en un éclair

Eddie : Comment elle s'est métamorphoser

Il nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que elle était déjà derrière lui et l'attaqua, Eddie essaya de la frapper mais sans succès car elle disparut a nouveau

Eddie : Elle est trop rapide je n'arrive même pas a la voir

Quelque minute plus tard vain a bout du robot, Eddie en sortit

Eddie : Tu n'est qu'une sale petite prétentieuse, ton frère, tes amis ils vont tous mourir, l'empire ne s'arrêtera pas

Reza :...

Eddie : Tu peux me croire

Reza : Je sais, et c'est pour que moi non plus je vais m'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien

Reza tire avec son pistolet dans la jambe de Eddie

Eddie :AHHH! *tiens sa jambe et se tort de douleur* salope

Reza : Tu as l'air d'avoir faim

Eddie entendit grogner derrière lui et vit Rex

Reza : Rex attaque

Rex se jeta sur Eddie et celui ci cria en se fessant dévorer par Rex et de mourir par ses crocs

Reza : Bon chien et maintenant

Mais avant de faire un de plus Reza cracha du sang et tomba au sol

Reza : Sil...te plaît...Zenith... va aider Noctis...en mon nom Cereza Lucis Caelum *tousse*je t'invoque

Un cercle de lumière apparut autour de Reza et apparut dans un éclair Zenith le gardien de la foudre, Reza le vit partir vers l'autel avant de s'évanouir et de sa main tomba une bague maintenant orné d'un cristal violet

**Tant d'émotion dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus**


	22. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 : Réveiller la princesse endormie

Le temps a passé depuis le jour du rite, les habitants d'Accordo retrouvent leurs vie normale malgré les dégâts dans la ville

*Dans un hôtel*

Erik : Noct c'est réveillé ?

Ignis : Oui entre

Erik : Bonjour a vous Noctis

Noct : Salut Erik

Waldo : Yo Noct, t'arrive a t'en remettre

Noct : J'ai mal de partout, mais s'a pourrais aller mieux

Waldo : Il va mieux, c'est sur

Noct : Très drôle, et Reza elle n'est pas venu me voir, comment elle va ?

Erik/Waldo :...

Noct : Quoi, quesqu'il y a les gars

Erik : En faîte Reza est...

Dans une autre chambre se trouvait le corps endormie de Reza, des bandages sur ses blessures

Noct : Oh non, non, non pas ça

Erik : Elle est dans le coma depuis le jour du rite

Noct : Que lui es t'il arrivée ?

Erik : On sais pas, on l'a trouvé comme ça et elle tenais ça dans sa main

Erik donna a Noct la bague maintenant muni du cristal violet avec a l'intérieur de la pierre l'insigne d'Insmonia Noct tient la bague en tremblant

Noct : Ça ne va recommencer, c'est pas vrai !

Ignis : Noct on peut pas savoir se qui...

Noct : Tu te souviens de se qui c'est passé la dernière fois qu'elle a été dans le coma!Hein Ignis

Erik : De quoi il parle

Ignis : C'était il y 10 ans, alors qu'elle était dans la voiture Reza a eu un accident, la voiture est tombé de la falaise, mais quand on la retrouvé la voiture était vide On l'a cherché toute la nuit pour la retrouver dans une grotte blessé, elle es resté dans le coma pendant 1 ans

Erik : 1 ans ! je savais que Reza avait un accident qui lui as laissé cette cicatrice mais je m'aurais pas douté que c'était si grave

Ignis : Noct est resté tout le temps a son chevet même plusieurs fois par jour espérant qu'elle se réveille

Erik : Le pauvre, que ça doit être horrible

Noct : Reza tu m'entend réveille toi!Je t'en pris c'est pas drôle REZA!

Pendant une seconde Noct se souvient de lui essayant d'aider Reza a sortir de cette voiture avant qu'elle ne tombe entendre encore son cri alors qu'elle tombée et lui criant son nom

Erik : Noct arrête

Noct : Je veux pas revivre ça, pas question de revivre ça !

*Flashback*Insmonia 11 ans auparavant

Nous somme dans une chambre, dans un lit Reza 10 ans et maintenant 11 dans le coma portant un masque respiratoire

Noct :*pleure*

Sans que Noct s'en aperçoive le roi entra dans la chambre et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils

Regis : Noct

Noct : Père

Regis : Ne t'inquiéte pas, je suis sur qu'elle va finir par se réveiller

Noct : Mais..aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire... et on peut même pas le fêter ensemble*pleure*je voudrais tant qu'elle se réveille

Regis : Je sais mon fils, je sais

Noct pleura encore plus et son père le prit dans ses bras

*Fin flashback*

Noct : Je veux pas être tout seul, elle tout se qui me reste

Noct prit sa main dans la sienne les autres pensèrent qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul et partirent de la chambre, Noct regarda a nouveau l'anneau dans sa main

Noct : On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul avoir obtenue un anneau

Noct mis la bague au doigt de Reza et pris a nouveau sa main

Noct : Sil vous plaît, si ce n'est possible, emmenez moi ou se trouve Reza

L'anneau de Reza se mit a briller et quand Noct ouvrit les yeux il se trouva dans un endroit inconnu

Noct : Hein quoi, mais ou je suis

Carbuncle : Noct

Noct : C'est toi, mais pourquoi es tu là, ou somme nous

Carbuncle : Nous somme dans le monde des rêves, mais cette fois dans ceux de Reza

Noct : Attend si nous sommes dans ceux de Reza, pourquoi es tu ici ?

Carbuncle : Je suis lié a Reza tout autant que toi, lorsque que tu était dans le coma c'est elle qui m'a invoqué pour pouvoir te réveiller et m'a donné ensuite a ton père sous forme d'une statue

Noct : Elle t'a invoqué, dis moi peut tu m'aider a la réveillé ?

Carbuncle : Je vais te mener jusqu'à elle, mais pour la trouver tu devra parcourir des visions du passé et pour le reste ne dépendra que de toi, seul toi pourra la sortir de son sommeil

Noct : Très bien je te suis

Noct suivi la petite créature au sein du monde des rêves, une lumière ensuite l'aveugla et Noct se retrouva tout seul sans Carbuncle

Noct : Je suis dans la sale du trône

Noct vit alors sur le trône sa sœur enfant assis en train d'admirer la salle

Noct : Reza quand elle était enfant, serais ce une vision du passé

Regis : Ce trône te va plutôt bien, tu as fière allure ma fille

Reza : Pardonnez moi père je voulait juste

Regis : Ne t'excuse pas, car il est a toi aussi et ce n'est qu'une vulgaire chaise, ce n'est pas ce trône qui fait un roi

Reza : Alors que's qui fait un roi père ?

Regis : Protéger et rester fidèle aux peuple

Reza : Mais pourquoi me l'enseigner puisque que c'est Noct qui aura le trône

Regis : Pour que tu sache toi aussi et pouvoir l'aider si jamais il en besoin

Reza : J'ai compris père

Puis ce fut la fin de cette vision et Noct fut transporté autre part mais cette fois dans une ville

Noct : On dirait Igdrasil mais il y a quelque chose de différent Noct vit une fille a capuche courir vers lui, il cru qu'elle allait le percuter mais elle se téléporta et mit ses pied sur sa tête le fessant tomber au sol

... : Mince désolé

Noct : Tu pourrait regarder ou tu va

Mais avant de dire un mot de plus, la capuche de la fille es tombé et devant lui se trouve une Reza d'au moins 13 ans

Noct : Reza

Reza : Vous connaissez mon nom, qui êtes vous ?

Noct : Euh je suis..

Fille : Princesse ou êtes vous ?

Reza : Oh sil te plaît ne dis pas que m'a vue je t'en pris

Fille : Princesse ?

Noct :*prend sa main* Suis moi

Reza : Ou ça ?

Noct : Loin d'elle

Les deux se mettent a courir, Noct toujours en tenant la main de Reza

Noct : Je crois qu'on lui a échappé

Reza : Merci de ton aide, c'est quoi ton nom

Noct : Euh...Noctus je m'appelle Noctus

Reza : Enchanté Noctus *lui serre la main*c'est drôle ça ressemble au prénom de mon frère

Noct : Euh ouais, alors pourquoi tu courais pour t'enfuir de cette femme

Reza : J'en avais marre d'étudier, toujours des truc ennuyeux

Noct : Ah je vois, tu es toute seule ?

Reza : D'habitude j'ai une amie avec moi mais je voulais pas la mêler a mes histoires

Noct : Et t'a famille ?

Reza : Elle vit pas ici, je suis toute seule*soupir* mon frère me manque, mais je doute que ce soit réciproque, il doit ne pas penser a moi

Noct : Tu te trompe, je suis sure que tu manque a ton frère plus que tout et que si il était là, il te prendrait dans ses bras si fort qu'il te casserais les os

Reza : Tu crois

Noct : J'en suis sure

Reza : Je suis inquiète, père est gravement malade et Noct doit se sentir si seule

Noct : *Caresse sa tête* Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sentir, ton frère est surement un dur a cuire

Reza : *rigole* Bon je vais y retourner, avant qu'ils ne fassent une crise cardiaque, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrer

Noct : Moi aussi

Reza : Au revoir

Noct : Au revoir

Noct vit la jeune Reza partir au loin et se fut la fin de la deuxième vision, Noct se retrouva dans un endroit avec rien autour de lui

Noct : C'est quoi cette fois

Reza : Noct

Noct : Reza c'est vraiment toi, enfin je veux la vraie

Reza : Je suis bien la vrai, je n'aime pas trop que tu es fouiller dans ma tête frangin

Noct : Tu sais que tu es dans le coma en se moment, reviens avec moi

Reza : Es t'il vraiment nécessaire que je revienne

Noct : Quesque tu raconte Reza, bien sur que c'est nécessaire

Reza : Je sais plus qui je suis une princesse, une reine, une fille du peuple*des larmes coula de son visage*

Noct : Tu es tout se que tu vient de citer*tend sa main* allez viens tout le monde t'attend

Reza souris et prit sa mains

*Dans le monde réel*

Nous somme de retour dans la chambre, Reza réveillé dans les bras de Noct qui essayait ses larme, Erik qui les observes depuis la porte

Ignis : Alors

Erik : Reza c'est réveillé

*Plus tard dans la journée*

Reza entra dans la chambre de Noct, lui était dans son lit

Reza : Salut

Noct : Salut

Reza : Je peux me mettre a côté de toi ?

Noct : Bien sur

Reza se mit elle aussi sur le lit juste a côté de Noct

Reza : Sa va ?

Noct : A ton avis et toi ?

Reza : J'ai l'impression que mon corps va exploser

Noct :*petit rire*

Reza : *soupir* Noct j'ai une confession a te faire

Noct : Ouais ?

Reza : Il y a 10 ans le jour de l'accident, tu te souvient quand j'ai dit que je me souvenez de rien de cette nuit

Noct : Oui et ?

Reza : En faîte c'est pas tout a fait vrai

Noct : Hein quoi! mais alors

Reza : Ce soir là j'ai conclut un pacte avec une divinité

Noct : Quoi! mais tu avais 10 ans

Reza : Tout se dont je me souviens c'est de cette grotte et de ce monstre qui allait m'attaquer et une lumière et puis il est apparut

Noct : Qui ?

Reza : Zenith le gardien de la foudre

Noct : Tu as réveillé une divinité sans le vouloir et tu as conclut un pacte avec elle alors que tu n'était qu'une enfant se que tu dis est énorme

Reza : Ouais

Noct : Reza

Reza : Hum..

Noct : Merci de me l'avoir dit

Reza : Pas de quoi*soupir*

Noct : Je sens qu'il y a autre chose

Reza : Oui il y a autre chose, il s'est...passé quelque chose pendant mon sommeil

Noct : Quoi ? tu as vu ta vie défilé devant tes yeux dans un grand flash de mémoire

Reza : J'aurais préféré que ça ne soit que ça, tu me croirait pas...

Noct : Dis toujours, et je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai vu des truc dans mon coma il y a 12 ans, et tu me rend encore plus curieux

Reza : J'ai...j'ai vu papa, enfin son esprit

Noct : Oh je t'en pris

Reza : Laisse tomber

Noct : Oh allez c'était surement une hallucination

Reza : Je suis sérieuse, je sais qu'il était là, je sais ce que j'ai vu

Noct : Ok, disons que je te crois et il as fait quoi il t'a tendus la mains pour t'emmener dans la lumière

Reza : Arrête tes connerie, il n'était même pas face a moi, il me tournait le dos comme si la honte le ronger de me regarder et il s'est adresser a moi

Noct : Et en plus il t'a parlé, et qu'a t'il dit

Reza : Une seule phrase, "Prend soi de ton frère et ne le laisse pas se noyer"

Noct : Se, se noyer dans quoi ?

Reza : Alors là j'en sais rien du tout , et je ne pense pas qu'il parlé de l'alcool

Noct : Whoo

Reza : *hoche la tête* Qu'allons nous faire maintenant Noct ?

Noct : Je sais pas, je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'a avancez

**Et voila en arrive au chapitre 20 Je vais pas pouvoir écrire pendant 2 ou 3 jour car ç'est Noël et j'en profite pour vous fêtez a l'avance de bonne fête a tous**


	23. Chapitre 21

Act 3 : Le destin d'une reine

Chapitre 21 : Un deuil difficile

*Quelques semaines plus tard*

C'est au beau milieux du désert qu'une voiture noire roulait, 3 personnes a bord et le calme plat Aucun d'eux ne disait un mot

Waldo : Eh regarder, vous voyez ses monstres courir là bas impressionnant

Erik : Oui très fort

Reza :...

Waldo essayait tant de bien que de mal a baisser la tension dans le groupe mais sans grand succès pour Reza qui restait muette

Erik : On arrive a Cartanica

Waldo : On va pouvoir faire une pause

Arrivé a Cartanica les trois descende de la voiture et font un tour autour de la gare toujours en silence Reza derrière les mains dans les poches a regarder le sol Erik et Waldo devant elle triste, ne savant plus quoi faire pour elle

Erik : Reza enfin dis quelque chose

Waldo : Que doit t'on faire pour que tu prononce un mot

Reza :*tourne la tête *...

Erik : Reza enfin ressaisi toi !tu va pas rester sans rien dire éternellement

Reza serra les poings et poussa Erik toujours sans dire un mot et avança

Waldo : Reza

Erik : Non Waldo, laisse la

*Le soir venue*

Tout le monde dormait dans la voiture sauf Reza bien sur qui n'arrivait pas a fermé l'œil.  
Elle sortit discrètement de la voiture sans faire de bruit,  
elle marche sans but et vit l'ascenseur pour descendre dans la mine, Reza le prit sans hésiter, arriver en bas Reza vit les monstres au loin

Reza : Il faut que je devienne plus forte et plus rapide

Elle sera les poings, fit apparaître son épée dans sa main et courra vers les monstres pour les attaqués en criant

Elle les tua les uns après les autres pour finir par se retrouver devant un tombeau royal

Reza : Un tombeau ici

Elle entra dans le tombeau et se mit devant le cercueil de l'ancien roi et lorsque qu'elle posa sa main sur le tombeau,  
quelque chose d'étrange se passa et Reza se trouva dans une vision et vit se qui semblait être l'ancien roi très ressemblant à la statue sur le cercueil quelque seconde après Reza était de retour dans le présent

Reza : C'était quoi ça, j'ai vu le passé, j'ai vraiment le pouvoir de voir le passé

Reza sortit du tombeau et leva la tête pour regarder le ciel et soupira

Reza : Je pense savoir se que j'ai a faire

*Lendemain *

Erik : *Se réveille* Allez Waldo réveille toi

Waldo : Encore 10 minute

Erik : *tape son dos* Allez Waldo

Waldo : Oui oui je suis levé

Erik : Reza réveille toi

Mais il n'y avait personne dans la banquette arrière de la voiture a part une lettre posé sur le siège

Waldo : Qui a t'il Erik ? Quoi ou est Reza ?

Waldo regarda la lettre que tenait Erik et fut choqué tout autant que lui, pendant ce temps Reza elle sur une moto, regarda la gare de Cartanica une dernière fois

Reza : On y va Rex

Elle démarra la moto et partit maintenant seule avec seulement Rex pour compagnie

*Pendant ce temps du côté de Noctis a Tenebrae*

Noct :_ Lux in principio_

_Lumen ad finem_

_Deus erit non revertatur hourglass_

_Et sit in tempus ire per_

_Centuriones de millions de vita_

_Somnium fit sidera_

_Et iterum, in cunis de vita et mors,_

_Cantare... Cantate,_

_Fortiter... Luceat nocte caelum_

_Luceat, O Deus, cum omnes tristitia_

Jeune fille : C'est une jolie chanson

Noct : Merci

Jeune fille : Mais elle as l'air si triste, est-ce que celle qui la chante est triste ?

Noct choqué de la question, ne sut quoi lui dire

_Reza : Père, Luna, Ignis, tous ça c'est la faute de cet anneau, Insmonia a été détruite a COSSE DE LUI!TU SOUFFRE A COSSE DE LUI !JE LE HAIS! _

Cette phrase l'a tant marqué quand ils été à Accordo, il se souvient de sa colère jetant l'anneau au sol, Noct se retenu de pleurer devant la petite fille, et lui fit un sourire.

Noct : Non elle n'est pas triste, elle est juste perdue

**Salut me revoilà avec un chapitre court aujourd'hui **

**mais le début d'un nouvelle act**


	24. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 : Cavalier seul, louve solitaire

C'est au milieux du désert, une fille sur moto chantais mais sans dévier de sa route

Reza : _Lux in principio_

_Lumen ad finem_

_Deus erit non revertatur hourglass_

_Et sit in tempus ire per _

_ Centuriones de millions de vita_

_Somnium fit sidera_

_Et iterum, in cunis de vita et mors, _

_ Cantare... Cantate,_

_Fortiter... Luceat nocte caelum_

_Luceat, O Deus... Hum? _

Reza avait avait repéré des monstres derrière elle et lui foncez dessus, elle ralenti volontairement sa moto, un monstre sauta et avant de se faire toucher Reza se téléporta sur un rocher, les monstres du désert la regardèrent tous et grognèrent alors que Reza enleva ses lunettes de soleil, sortit son pistolet a sa ceinture

Reza : Tuer et survivre*pointe le pistolet*

Monstre : Grogne

Reza : Tuer et survivre*tire*

*Le soir venue*

Reza avait installé un campement

Reza : Tiens c'est le pleine lune ce soir*regarde Rex* rassure moi tu ne vas pas te transformer en loup garou

Rex : *Aboie*

Reza : J'espère que les autres vont bien, ils doivent être furieux, bon il est temps de dormir *murmure*Si j'arrive a fermer l'œil*s'endort*

*Dans le rêve*

Reza ouvrit les yeux et vit qui n'avait rien autour d'elle

Reza : C'est pas vrai ou est se que...

Ardyn : Eh bien eh bien, te voila seul princesse

Reza : *se retourne* Ardyn!tu fou quoi ici

Ardyn : C'est pourtant simple, tu n'a pas remarqué, on est dans ton rêve

Reza : Dégage!

Ardyn : M'en aller déjà, mais je viens a peine d'arriver

Reza : Va t'en, laisse moi

Ardyn : Oh pourquoi tant de violence, je ne veux que la paix

Reza : Ne te fou pas de moi! tu n'est pas réel, tu n'est qu'une illusion

Ardyn : C'est blésant, certes je ne suis pas physiquement ici mais mon esprit l'est

Reza : Tu es là juste pour me rappeler ma déchéance ou pour me pousser a la mort avec tes paroles insensée

Ardyn : *rire* Tu es vraiment pitoyable Cereza, tu n'a pas besoin de moi pour te rappeler que tu as échouer

Reza :*se bouche les oreilles* Tais toi! Je ne veux plus t'entendre

Ardyn : Une princesse traité de bonne a rien depuis son enfance, quand Noct sera roi ils t'oublierons, ton nom sera oublié

Reza : LA FERME!

Ardyn : Tu es comme moi, ils t'oublierons et tu ne sera plus rien

Mais quand Ardyn toucha le bras de Reza, l'anneau a son doigt brilla, une explosion de magie l'envoya dans le décors et une lumière entoura Reza pour ensuite l'aveugler

*Retour dans le monde réel*

Reza se réveilla en sursaut, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, elle avait l'impression que tout avait rapetissé et quand elle baissa les yeux elle ne vie pas ses pieds mais des pattes a la place

Reza : Hein quoi, mais ou sont mes pieds

Elle vit la flaque d'eau a côté d'elle et quand elle vit son reflet, elle ne vit pas celle d'un humain mais celle d'un loup

Reza : Mais que met t'il arriver ?

Rex : Maîtresse ?

Reza : *Se retourne*

Rex : Maîtresse c'est vous ?

Reza : Rex mais tu parle

Rex : Non c'est qui avait changé

Reza : (pensé)*Peut être du a ma forme je peux lui parler*Ah!j'y comprend plus rien

Rex : Calmer vous maîtresse

Reza : Rex que v'a t'il m'arriver

Rex : Ne vous en faîte pas, je vais vous apprendre la vie de chien, vous savez c'est pas si horrible

Reza :*sourie* on devrait partir

Rex : A vos ordres maîtresse

Reza regarda une dernière fois son reflet avant de partir

Reza : Comme vais je montrer face aux autres maintenant, ils vont me prendre pour un monstre, il ne me reste plus qu'a avancer

Reza alors dans sa nouvelle forme continua son voyage maintenant aidé de Rex qui l'aida a s'habituer, elle avait l'impression de très bien savoir ou allait comme guidé par quelque chose.  
Alors un renard apparu devant elle sans cri égard

Reza : D'ou il vient, en dirait qu'il veut que le suivent

Reza alors suis ce renard, et après quelque mètre il s'arrêta et se rapprocha d'elle, Reza bien sur était toujours méfiante

Renard : Du calme jeune princesse, vous n'avez rien a craindre de moi

Le renard fit place a une femme fantomatique vêtu de noir et d'or, une couronne d'argent sur sa tête

Reza : Attendez vous êtes celle que voyait dans mes rêves quand j'était enfant et aussi celle qui m'a donné ce cristal, qui êtes vous ?

Clarissa : Je suis Clarissa Lucis Caelum, ton ancêtre

Reza : Mon ancêtre, c'est donc vous l'ancienne reine de la légende que me raconté mon père

Clarissa : C'est en effet que je l'était, couronné par l'oracle de mon époque Balder Lux Fleuret

Reza : Que m'arrive t'il majesté, suis je maudite ?

Clarissa : Non Cereza tu n'est pas maudite, cette forme n'est qu'une protection de la magie des ombres

Reza : Une protection ?

Clarissa : Quand cette hémisphère des ténèbres a voulu t'attaquer ton anneau a réagi te transformant en cette forme pour te protéger, elle n'est que l'apparence du gardien que tu porte depuis ta naissance et tu l'a réveillé

Reza : Je me souviens a Altissia, ce pouvoir

Clarissa : Tu n'a pas en avoir peur Cereza, aie confiance en lui.. aie confiance en toi, tu peux reprendre forme humaine Ferme les yeux concentre toi...

Reza ferma lez yeux, fit le vide et un grand loup lui apparut quand Reza ouvrit les yeux elle était redevenue humaine et fut surprise de trouver une épée dans ses mains

Reza : *regarde l'épée* Airgetlàm, tu es Airgetlàm, majesté...

Elle eu la surprise de ne trouver personne mais elle entendit encore sa voix

_Clarissa : Te voila maintenant vêtu de ton arme royale, hâte toi et quand le roi ne fera qu'un avec le cristal, rejoins moi dans mon tombeau le couronnement approche..._

Reza : Couronnement, quel couronnement attendez*soupir* viens Rex

Reza reprit son voyage, elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé mais elle savait qu'elle avait maintenant passé la frontière et qu'elle était maintenant dans le territoire de Nilfiem Sous ce froid glacial un loup et un chien courait dans la neige, le bruit de leurs pattes sous leurs pieds.  
Décidant de faire une pause, ils s'arrêtent sous un sapin, Reza entendit du bruit, celle d'une moto qui s'arrête, Reza reprit forme humaine Caché elle vit une personne de dos, elle s'approcha lentement par derrière avant de se jeter sur lui mais contre toute attente...

... : Re, Reza !

Reza : Prompto !

**Voila un chapitre au poil pour aujourd'hui La chanson de ce chapitre et une que j'ai écrite je vous là mets ici en description, désolé si il y a des fautes dans le latin, mon correcteur n'est pas très fiable**


	25. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23 : Un duo de choc

Reza : Prompto !

Prompto : Ah tu m'a fais peur, j'ai cru avoir une attaque

Reza : Tu fais quoi là tout seul ?

Prompto : Euh et bien en fa te c'est une longue histoire

Reza : Ben voyons

Prompto : Mais et toi tu es seul toi aussi ?

Reza : Pour moi aussi c'est une longue histoire

Prompto : Je vois on est donc dans le même bateau

Reza : Ouais

Prompto : Brr il fait froid

Reza : Installons un campement, et allumer un feu pour nous réchauffer

*Une fois le campement installé *

Reza : Alors si tu me raconte en 1er ton histoire

Prompto : Eh bien comment dire après Altissia, les gars s'a n'allait pas fort

Reza : Et Noctis ?

Prompto : C'est lui qui tait le plus mal, lui et Gladio se sont disputé n'arrangent pas les choses

Reza : C'est pas vrai, ensuite

Prompto : L'empire nous a attaqué sur le train, on les as repoussé mais Ardyn était là

Reza : L'enfoiré

Prompto : Il nous as roulé changeant d'apparence avec moi et Noctis... M'a poussé du train

Reza : Oh merde, je suis sure que c' tait pas intentionnelle

Prompto : Je pense aussi*soupir* et toi comment tu t'es retrouv e dans la neige seule

Reza : Je me suis s par des autres, j'avais besoin d' tre seul pour... réfléchir

Prompto : Toi réfléchir, c'est nouveau

Reza : Te moque pas, je suis s rieuse, entre nous aussi c' tait tendue

Prompto fit une mine triste, Reza sentait qui qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait

Reza : Tu as l'air pensif

Prompto : J'ai un aveu a te faire Reza, récemment j'ai appris que j'était... de Nilfneim

Reza : Hein, tu peux préciser

Prompto : Je suis qu'un clone qui a été créer pour les soldats magitech

Reza : Attend quoi, sérieux aille

Prompto : Ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer

Reza : Si je le suis mais qui suis je pour juger

Prompto : Une princesse

Reza : Si j'en suis encore une, écoute on se connait pas très bien tout les deux et je suis pas doué pour se genre d' motion

Prompto : Non pas vraiment

Reza : Mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, crois moi et quand tu le dira au autres aie confiance en eux et leurs jugements, je connais Noctis je sais que peut importe tes origines, il t'acceptera

Prompto : Merci Reza

Reza : Et j'ai remarqué que tu en pincer pour Waldo

Prompto : Hein quoi, de quoi tu parle

Reza : Inutile de le nier Prompto

Prompto : Bon ok, elle est génial, on as tous en commun, mais j'ai jamais de chance avec les femmes

Reza : Invite la a sortir

Prompto : Je l'ai fait

Reza : Et ?

Prompto : Elle as accepter

Reza : Tu vois, et je vais te dire un secret, elle as un faible pour toi aussi

Prompto : Vraiment elle as parlé de moi

Reza : Sans cesse, elle as même des photos de toi

Prompto : Tu..tu crois que j'ai une chance

Reza : Elle as accepter ton rdv non

Prompto : Dans se cas je lui en re proposerai un, dés que je la verrai

Reza : Bien parler, Ah merde presque plus rien a manger, va falloir en trouver, y a t'il une base par ici ?

Prompto : Oui j'en ai vu une pas loin mais c'est une base impérial

Reza : Et ben reste plus qu'a faire un plan

Prompto : Hein quoi, attaquer une base impérial, a deux tu es dingue

Reza : On as besoin de provision et t'a autre chose a proposer, a va me d fouler

Prompto : Oh merde, ok je vais te laisser sinon Noct m'arrachera la t te

Reza : Maintenant voila le plan

*Lendemain*

Reza : On y est, tu es prêt ?

Prompto : Non

Reza : Alors on y va

Prompto : Pourquoi j'ai dit oui

Reza et Prompto s'infiltrèrent dans la base éliminent silencieusement les gardes sans trop de faire remarquer et aprés quelque heure de recherche ils finissent par trouver l'endroit ou sont stocker les provisions.

Reza : On as trouvée

Prompto : Génial

Mais alors un garde attaqua par derrière mais Reza le désarme et le met au sol

Reza : Tient prend ce pistolet, si il bouge tu le tue

Prompto : Ok

Reza : Tu es sur que a va ?

Prompto : Impect

Il fallait pas être très intelligent pour voir que Prompto tait mort de trouille, ses mains tremblée en tenant le pistolet sur la tête du garde,  
Reza prit alors toute les provisions qu'elle pouvait dans un sac

Reza : Prompto

*Coup de feu*

Prompto : Désolé j'ai été surpris

Reza : Je vais rien dire, prend le sac et protège le de ta vie, ok ?

Prompto :*bégaie*Ok

Ils se remirent en route mais cette fois pour trouver la sortie, Prompto qui reste derrière Reza tenant fermement le sac alors qui allait dans une autres pièce ils subissent des tirs d'en haut de gardes

Reza : Merde planque toi

Prompto : Comment on va s'en sortir

Reza : Calme toi, sois un homme

En réfléchissante a une solution pour les sortir de là , il lui vient une idée

Reza : Ecoute a mon signal cours te planquer sous la table roulante et conte jusqu'à 10

Prompto : Quoi pourquoi ?

Reza : Fais se que je te dis

Elle sortie une grenade de sa poche, la d goupille avant de la lancer

Reza : Maintenant

Prompto et elle courent se cacher sous la table roulante

Prompto : explique moi

Reza : Ferme la et conte

Prompto : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...

Reza : 10!

*Grande explosion*

Prompto : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*respire et expire*ahhhhhhhhh!

Reza : Voila qui est réglé

Prompto : C' était quoi a ?

Reza : Une grenade de la fabrication personnel de Waldo, je venais juste de me souvenir que j'en avait une dans mon sac, plus ma magie de feu et voila

Quelque minute plus tard, ils finissent par trouver la sortie, sans bien de mal

Reza : Voila je crois que nos chemin se séparent

Prompto : Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je te dépose ?

Reza : Non merci ça ira, bonne chance

Prompto : Oh Reza

Reza : Ouais ?

Prompto : Merci pour hier

Reza : Va et retrouve Noct et les autres et tant que t'y es botte le cu de Gladio pour moi

Prompto :*rie* A bientôt

Prompto alors partit sur sa motoneige laissant Reza a nouveau seul et celle i se mit en route en direction de Graela la capitale de Nilfneim ou le cristal de lucis les attends elle et son frère

**Dernier chapitre de l'année 2019 **

**La scène ou Prompto est en train de crier, je me suis inspiré de la scène du film du cinquième élément avec Ruby Rhod J'ai bien ri en imaginant Prompto a la place de Ruby Rhod en train de crier comme une fille**

**Bon réveillon a tous**


	26. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24 : Petit tour dans la cité de l'horreur

Reza : Nous y sommes Graela

Reza observé la capital de ses ennemies qui était dans son sens en mauvais état, personnes dans les rues Elle arriva devant l'ascenseur qui allait la mener en haut et plus particulièrement au cristal

Reza : Plus question de faire machine arrière

La voici enfin a l'intérieur de la cité, elle marchait dans les locaux, jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat magitech lui tombe dessus, Reza l'évita, quand elle essaya d'invoquer ses armes rien ne se passa

Reza : Que's qui se passe, pourquoi je n'arrive pas a utiliser mes pouvoirs

Le soldat magitech lui fonça dessus mais heureusement son arme Airgetlam apparut dans sa main, et elle le décima de quelque coups

Reza : La chance est avec moi, au moins j'ai toujours mon arme personnel

_Ardyn : Oh alors on as perdue ses pouvoirs_

Reza : Ardyn !

_Ardyn : Voyons comment tu va t'en sortir sans eux cher princesse_

Reza : Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, tu vas voir quand je te retrouverai

Reza alors marcha dans les couloirs sans fin de la cité avec des soldats magitech zombie qui lui tombe dessus a chaque coin de rue

Reza : Bon sang on se croirait dans un mauvais film d'horreur

Alors qu'elle marchait des soldats essayait de l'attraper depuis des barreaux et alors qu'elle avait l'attention sur eux, un au sol lui pris la jambe

Reza : Ah non lâche moi, Dégage ! *lui tire dessus* Il faut que je remercie Waldo pour ce flingue

_Ardyn : A tu eu peur Cereza ? mais je ne suis qu'a l'échauffement_

Reza : C'est ça ouais rigole, rira bien qui rira le dernier enflure

Elle reprit sa marche est quelque minute plus tard se retrouva dans une grande salle

Reza : Ca doit être l'ascenseur pour accéder au cristal, j'y suis presque

_Ardyn : Pas si vite j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi_

Un gros monstre apparut

_Ardyn : Tu n'a pas cru que s'allait être aussi facile_

Reza : Saloperie, BORDEL!

Reza essaya tant bien que de mal de se défendre contre la créature, il frappa un grand coup qui brisa la plateforme ou il était alors qu'il tomba Reza en profita pour le frapper de toute ses forces avant de tomber avec lui dans le vide.  
Elle avait atterri en bas

Reza : Ah j'ai mal dans tous le corps, tu vas me payer pour ça Ardyn, reste plus qu'a remonter

Alors qu'elle remonter les étages les un après les autres, elle se retrouva devant un trou l'empêchant de passer

Reza : Génial comment je fais pour passer maintenant

Son anneau se mit a briller et toute ses armes apparut autour d'elle, celles ci forma un pont lui permettant de passer

Reza : Alors ça, je m'y attendais pas

Elle passa sans encombre et une fois de l'autre côté celle çi disparue a nouveau

Reza : Même si je n'arrive pas a les utiliser, ils sont toujours là pour m'aider, merci les gars

_Ardyn : *rie*_

Reza : Que's que t'a a rire boulet, si seulement je pouvais plus l'entendre

Et c'est là que lui vient une idée, elle prit son portable et ses écouteurs, et déclencha une musique

Reza : Ah la c'est mieux, fini de rigoler

En effet la récréation était terminé, Reza continua son ascension en massacrants tout les ennemies qui avait le malheurs de croisée sa route en entendant que le son de la musique rock dans ses oreilles

Reza : Fallait pas me chercher, venez bandes de salopards ! je vous attends

Aucun d'entre n'échapper a la terrible colère de la princesse d'Insmonia, elle allait jusqu'à même casser un caméra par la force de son poings elle allait a nouveau tiré mais celle sur qui elle pointait son flingue n'était que Waldo

Reza : Waldo !

Waldo : Sil te plaît ne tire pas, je suis pas un robot zombie

Reza : Que's que tu fou là ?

Erik : On était a t'a recherche

Reza : Erik!, ton œil qu'es t'il arrivé ?

Erik : Quoi ça c'est rien, et puis ce bandeau me fait ressembler a un pirate

Reza : Comment vous m'avez trouvée ?

Erik : On as suivi tes traces jusqu'à Graela, mais une fois entré ici ce salopard nous as guidé enfin je crois

Waldo : Et toi ça va ?

Reza : Oui ça va

Erik : Tu pourrais nous expliquer se qui t'a pris de partir avec pour seul mot une lettre

Reza : Je sais je suis désolé, j'avais juste besoin d'être seul et de pouvoir réfléchir

Erik : Et pourquoi a tu des écouteurs ?

Reza : On peut peut être en parler ailleurs

Erik : Bonne idée, mais j'ai pas fini avec toi

L'équipe réuni, Ils allèrent dans une salle de repos, et respirer un coup

Waldo : Eh ben t'en a vécu des trucs durant notre absence

Erik : Si j'ai bien comprit tu peux te transforme en loup

Reza : Oui

Waldo : Cool

Reza : J'ai autre chose a vous dire

Erik : On t'écoute, quoi ?

Reza : Les daemons ne sont pas se qu'on croit

Erik : Hein

Reza : Un daemon est sensé être la représentation de l'âme humaine qui prend la forme d'animaux, chacun d'entre a un daemon en soi et quand les ténèbres s'emparent de toi pouff le daemon devient maléfique est s'emparent de toi

Waldo : Oh, dingue

Reza : On disait que mon ancêtre avec créer sa propre magie, mais en réalité, elle a fusionner son daemon a la magie royal pour en faire une divinité

Erik : Reza quesque tu essais de dire

Reza : Je suis une porteuse de daemon, mais un daemon de lumière et non de ténèbres

Erik : Oh mon dieu

Reza : C'est pour ça que je suis... différente, des autres membre de la famille royale

Waldo : Et alors, nous on t'aime malgré tous, peut importe si tu es différente

Reza : Merci Waldo

Erik : Non merci de nous l'avoir dit

Reza : Comment je vais annoncer ça a Noctis

Erik : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on sera là

Reza :*hoche la tête* Bien maintenant direction le cristal, vous êtes avec moi ?

Waldo : Ouais !

Reza : Alors go

Les trois ensemble continuèrent leur combat, et les voila arriver a la salle du cristal, avec Ignis, Gladio et Prompto présent dans la salle

Waldo : Les gars !

Gladio : Ah vous êtes la

Reza : Ou est Noct ?

Ignis : Il est

Reza : Il est parti, c'est ça

**Voila pour aujourd'hui **

**Un chapitre que je me suis inspiré de resident evil, imaginé les soldats magitech a la place des horribles zombies**

**et pour les daemons aller voir la série Dark Materials pour en savoir plus **

**A bientôt au prochain chapitre**


	27. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25 : le couronnement

* 2 ans plus tard *

Un bateau voguais au milieux de l'eau a son bord 5 personnes en direction de l'île de Angelgard le bateau accosta finalement

Vanessa : Tu es sure, si jamais tu as des doutes quel qu'il soit

Reza : Pas d'inquiétude Vanessa, sache que je n'ai absolument aucun doute

Vanessa : Très bien

Reza : Il est temps de nous séparer, je dois y aller seul

Waldo : Tu vas nous manquer Reza

Reza : Iris

Iris : Oui ?!

Reza : Tu te souviens quand tu es venu t'adresser a moi et me demander d'être mon bouclier

Iris : Euh oui

Reza : Durant ces 2 ans tu es resté a mes cotés et aujourd'hui je te pose cette question Quand je reviendrai sera tu toujours mon bouclier ?

Iris : Oui, moi Iris Amiticia sera le bouclier de la reine et serai a vos côté quand vous reviendrai

Reza : *sourie* Alors a bientôt

Erik : A bientôt princesse a la con

Reza : A plus

Elle voyait ses camarades lui faire un dernier signe de la main avant de partir avec le bateau est de la laisser sur l'ile

Reza : On y va Rex

Reza vit une entrée, son anneau brilla fessant apparaître des escalier pour descendre

Reza : Il semblerai qu'on nous ouvre la voix

Reza marcha dans la grotte se sentant guidé par quelque chose, elle entendis un petit couinement, et a ses pieds se trouvait Carbuncle

Reza : Carbuncle

Carbuncle : Suis moi

Reza suivi le petit fennec bleu jusqu'à a une grande salle

Reza : On est ou là

Dans cette salle se trouvait des statue représentant les saints, mais celle du fond représenté Clarissa

Reza : Cette statue

Clarissa : Bienvenue dans mon tombeau

L'esprit de l'ancienne reine était là de nouveau devant elle, Carbuncle s'empressa de courir vers elle et d'aller dans ses bras

Reza : Carbuncle, mais pourquoi

Clarissa : Il est mon familier et représente mon daemon et il as veillé sur toi et ton frère depuis votre naissance

Reza : Votre familier... Vous avez dit que c'est votre tombeau

Clarissa : C'est ici même que mon corps repose, j'ai toujours cherché quelqu'un capable de supporter mon héritage et tu es né

Reza : ...

Clarissa : Tu as un grand destin a accomplir

Reza : Sil vous plait majesté, pourquoi Ardyn veut t'il t'en détruire notre famille je veux savoir

Clarissa : Prend ma main, laisse moi de montrer

Reza prit alors sa main et des visions du passé défilèrent dans sa tête

Clarissa : Ça se passa bien avant notre ère quand notre famille a commencé a prendre le pouvoir et la maladie des ténèbres a envahi le cœur des humains, il y avait deux frère, l'un deux voulant stopper cette maladie par le sang et l'autre qui absorbé le mal en lui même sauvant ainsi beaucoup de gens, le cristal l'avait choisi pour être le nouveau roi mais par jalousie l'autre frère dégaina sont épée mais celle qui prit le coup, se fut l'oracle.  
Avalé par le chagrin le mal s'empara de lui fessant de lui un être immortel ne laissant plus que haine et vengeance

Reza : En quoi ça concerne Ardyn ?

Clarissa : L'un des frères était Ardyn

Reza : *choqué*

Clarissa : Son véritable nom est Ardyn Lucis Caeleum

Reza : Ardyn fait parti de notre famille

Clarissa : *hoche la tête*

Reza : Alors c'est tout ça c'est...

Clarissa : Relève la tête jeune reine, tu n'a rien a te reprocher, il en a été décider ainsi, mais tu peux changer les choses, le roi est le bouclier qui protège la cité mais toi tu es l'épée d'Insmonia, la tueuse de dieu pourfendeuse du mal Tiens prend ce ci il est temps

Un bloc prêt du tombeau s'ouvrit laissant place a une épée entièrement bleu

Clarissa : Il s'agit de mon épée, la lame bleu de l'impératrice, prend là

Reza : Qu'elle belle épée

Clarissa : Suis moi a présent

Reza suivi le fantôme de la reine dans une autre salle et contre toute attente il s'agissait d'une salle du trône

Reza : Une salle du trône ici !

Clarissa : Il est l'heure de ton couronnement, mais une dernière chose sache que pour que les ténèbres disparaisse définitivement, ton frère devra se sacrifier

Reza : *choqué*

Clarissa : Mais tu peux toi aussi faire le rite, il n'en revient qu'a toi de prendre sa place ou pas Avance vers le trône

Reza avança vers le trône et devant elle se tenait l'esprit de Luna

Reza : Luna!

Luna : Enchanté de vous revoir Cereza

Reza : Mais comment

Clarissa : La reine doit être couronné par l'oracle, c'est pour cette raison que son esprit est ici

Reza : Luna pardonne moi, je regrette tellement

Luna : *souri* Ne le sois pas, je suis heureuse de pouvoir au moins te revoir une dernière fois ma très chère amie

Reza : Luna

Clarissa : Bien maintenant incline toi

Reza s'inclina devant Luna

Luna : En ce jour béni, une nouvelle reine voit le jour

Luna mit une couronne d'argent et de cristaux sur la tête de Reza

Luna : Relève la tête, moi l'oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret je te couronne

Reine Cereza Lucis Caelum

Reza maintenant reine s'assit sur le trône

Luna : Entre maintenant dans le sommeil éternel attendant le roi élu et obtenir la grâce des dieux

Reza : Au revoir Luna, adieu reine Clarissa

_Dormais bien votre altesse_

**Who un chapitre d'émotion **

**La belle au bois dormant a entamé son sommeil de 8 ans**

** la bataille finale approche**


	28. Chapitre 26

Act 4 : La fin d'un voyage

Chapitre 26 : Le retour de l'espoir

*8 ans plus tard*

Noct : Vous êtes sur que c'est là que vous l'avez laissez ?

Erik : Comme je vous l'ai dit majesté, oui c'est bien ici

Noct : Je doute pas de ta parole, c'est juste que je suis sur que l'aurais vu

Waldo : On l'a vu partir par là, suivez nous

Noct : Erik, Waldo merci de m'accompagner

Waldo : Oh dorien mon amis, nous aussi on tient a elle

Erik : C'est pour ça qu'on est là

Noct : *hoche la tête*

Erik : Allez dépêchons nous, ou sinon ta sœur va s'impatienter

Noct : On y va

Les trois entrèrent dans la grotte en plein cœur de l'île de Angelguard, cette même île ou c'est réveillé Noctis

Noct : Voilà c'est ici que je me suis retrouver, mais cet escalier n'était pas là!

Erik : Étrange, je me demande ou ça mène ?

Waldo : Bah reste plus qu'a le découvrir

Noct regarda son anneaux, il mort son doigt fessant tomber une goutte de sang sur l'anneau

Noct : _Anneau de Lucis, guide moi vers celle qui met lié par le sang_

L'anneau brilla et une sorte de ligne de lumière apparut

Noct : L'anneau nous montrera le chemin

Waldo : Cool

Les trois descendirent les escaliers qui les mêmes dans la grotte guidé par l'anneau et son vaisseau de lumière

Erik : On vous suis, passez devant majesté

Noct : Arrêté de m'appeler majesté, soyez pas si formel, appelé moi Noct comme tout le monde, les amis de ma sœur sont les miens

Waldo : A vos ordres Noct

Noct : *rie* On dirait Prompto, d'ailleurs j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que vous étiez ensemble

Waldo : Ah ouais, on as traversé des choses tout les deux pendant 10 ans, mais aussi...

Noct : Quoi ?

Waldo : Rien rien, je vous le dirait quand Reza sera avec nous

Erik : J'aurais pas cru qu'elle me manquerais, cette idiote de princesse

Waldo : Elle as tellement fait de bonne chose, durant 2 ans elle a initié plusieurs Queenblades et sauver bien d'autres

Noct : Je n'aurais pas douter d'elle

Waldo : *rie* mais quand même je demande se qu'elle peut faire pendant 8 ans dans cette endroit

Noct : Je vois quelque chose

Erik : Hé faite attention, ou Ignis et les autres vont nous arracher la tête

Les trois était maintenant a leurs tour dans la salle du tombeau avec toute les autres statues alentours

Noct : C'est quoi ça ?

Waldo : Des statues

Erik : Ce sont les saints Zenith, Celester, Sangha et Nova

Noct : Alors ce sont elle, les fameuses divinité qui ont passé un contrat avec Reza

Waldo : Mais qui est la 5éme ?

Noct : On dirait la femme du tableau

Erik : La reine Clarissa, mais alors on est...

Noct : Dans un tombeau, son tombeau

Waldo : On est dans le tombeau de la reine légendaire, c'est complètement ouf

GROAAAAAAA!

Erik : C'était quoi se cri

Une sorte de monstre en armure apparu devant eux

Waldo : Un daemon !

Erik : Ici

Noct : Non c'est pas un daemon, ça doit être une sorte de gardien qui protège le tombeau et ont l'a activer !

Erik : Il doit nous prendre pour des ennemies, Waldo

Waldo : Compris

Une lumière les entoura, et des armes apparut dans leur mains, Un arc dans celle de Waldo et une épée et bouclier dans celles de Erik

Noct : Vous deux quand avez vous...?

Erik : Même si Reza n'est plus avec nous, sa magie qu'elle as partager avec nous demeure

Waldo : Allez y, nous on s'occupe de lui

Noct : Merci, je vous promet de trouver de Reza

Noct partit en laissant les deux combattant se battre, lui continué de suivre le chemin et le voila dans la salle du trône

Noct : Une salle du trône

Et c'est là qu'il la vit sur le trône endormi, la peau aussi pâle qu'on la croirait presque morte avec Rex a ses côtés endormi lui aussi

Noct : Reza!

Il courut vers elle et s'agenouilla déposant sa main sur sa joue

Noct : Ma pauvre sœur bien aimé, pourquoi es tu si pâle

Noct entendit un cri et vit Erik et Waldo se faire projeter dans la salle du trône

Noct : Erik, Waldo ! tout va bien ?

Waldo : Cet enfoiré

Erik : Et plus fort que prévu

Noct : Toi je te laisserai pas t'approcher de ce trône, fais tes prières

Noct attaqua sans hésitation le monstre, son épée essayant de percer son l'armure, mais alors une épée fantôme bloqua celle du gardien

Noct : Quoi, mais...

Le roi regarda derrière lui, les yeux écarquillé, il y avait un loup et plus personne sur le trône, le loup sauta plaquant au sol le terrible monstre et lui arracha de sa poitrine une orbe lumineuse qui disparut et le monstre disparut a l'état de sable

Erik : Faîte gaffe, il est peut être hostile

Le loup regarda dans les yeux de Noctis, il vit dans ses yeux bleu un regard familier

Noct : Reza ? c'est toi Reza !

Le loup hocha la tête et reprit forme humaine, devant eux se trouvait maintenant Reza réveillé

Reza : Salut Noctis

Noct était a deux doigt de pleurer ils couraient l'un vers l'autre et se serrer dans les bras a s'étouffer, Noct était heureux sa fessait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas auprés de lui dans ses bras

Reza : Tu as vieillit, c'est quoi cette barbe ?, tu ressemble plus a père avec ça

Noct : Et toi d'ou vient cette couronne

Reza : Tu me croirait pas si je te le disait

Waldo : Reza!

Reza : Waldo c'est toi tes cheveux ont pris de la longueur

Waldo : J'ai voulut changer de look

Erik : Yo princesse a la con

Reza : Je suis si heureux de vous revoir

Noct : Et maintenant ?

Reza : Maintenant nous allons reprendre le royaume

*Plus tard *

Les kingsglaives était tous réuni caché au sein d'Insomnia pour se battre et avait reprit espoir en voyant leur roi de retour

Homme : Les gars, la reine arrive, dame Cereza est arrivé

Tout le monde dans la pièce redresse la tête, des visages heureux dans la pièce, Noct est les autres aussi impatient que tous Elle entra dans la pièce est tous fut émerveillé.  
Elle était dans sa tenue royal, sa couronne d'argent qui briller sur sa tête est sa longue cape orné du symbole d'Insmonia, Erik et Waldo derrière elle eux aussi dans leur uniformes

Vanessa : Veuillez accueillir notre reine enfin de retour

Homme : C'est vraiment dame Cereza ?

Homme : Elle a tellement fière allure

Fille : Qu'elle est belle

Reza : Je vous salut brave Glaives, fidèle chevalier ayant défendue notre cité pendant mon absence est celle de mon frère votre roi,  
Avant même sa chute vous étiez là aussi répondant a l'appel de mon père formant ainsi votre escadrons, beaucoup d'entre vous on perdue la vie pour la défendre mais aujourd'hui sachez que vous n'êtes plus seul, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai amener mon escadron

Mes Queenblades !

Plusieurs personnes entra dans la salles et saluer les kingslaives tous surpris

Homme : Elle a dit Queenblades ?

Homme : L'escadron légendaire

Reza : J'ai reformé cet escadron est ensemble pouvoir vaincre le mal, je ne veux plus voir de personnes mourir et dorénavant couvrir vos arrières tous ensemble nous reprendrons notre cité

Fille : Ma reine voici

En haut des filles tenait un grand objet en tissu et quand ils le défilèrent c'est le drapeau du Lucis qui apparut dans la salle au yeux de tous

Gladio : Oh Ignis si tu pouvais voir ça

Noct : Le drapeau de notre royaume

En voyant le drapeau et le geste que Reza avait fait avec, Noctis était a deux doigt de verser une larme tellement touché, lui même n'aurait pas fait mieux

Tous : Tous sous la bannière du Lucis! Tous sous la bannière du Lucis !

Reza fit apparaître son épée la pointa en l'air et cria a son tour

Reza : Tous sous la bannière du Lucis ! C'est par nos épées que ensemble nous vaincrons et qu'Imsmonia renaîtra de ses cendres cet endroit nous appartient.  
Tous ensemble uni contre mal !

Tous crier encouragé par les paroles de Reza

Prompto : Incroyable elle as tellement changé

Ignis : C'est n'est plus seulement une vengeance, c'est une révolution

Gladio : Et c'est elle qui nous as ouvert les yeux

Juste après le discours de Reza, tout les 7 se réunissent une dernière fois

Waldo : Eh bien si je m'attendait a ça ton discours était incroyable

Erik : Vu combien de fois elle l'a répété

Reza : Erik c'est pas drôle

Tous rigolèrent de bon cœur

Noct : Je suis fière de toi Reza, non ma reine

Reza : Merci mon roi

Erik : On en as fait du chemin depuis qu'on partie la première fois

Reza : Ouais c'est clair, les gars je vous remercie pour tous

Ignis d'avoir été patient avec moi et Noct

Gladio d'avoir été le rock de mon frère

Prompto de lui avoir été un amie fidèle

Erik d'être mon garde du corps, amis et cuisinier a domicile

Waldo d'être ma meilleure amie durant toute notre enfance

et Noctis... d'être mon frère est de m'avoir accepter pour ce je suis et d'avoir pu m'aimer

Je vous aime tous les gars

Noct : Non Reza merci a toi et sache que je suis heureux d'être ton frère

Waldo : Et puisque tout le monde est là, Prompto et moi avons quelque chose a vous dire

Prompto : Waldo est moi..

Waldo/Prompto : On est fiancée!

Gladio : Quoi

Erik : Sérieux

Reza : Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt, après tous se temps a vous tourner autour

Waldo : Oui, on as décider que quand tous sera fini

Prompto : On pourra alors...

Reza : Je suis heureuse pour vous les gars

Noct : Moi aussi

Ignis : Toute mes félicitations

Gladio : Prompto petit cachetiez, tu t'es enfin trouvé une fille

Prompto : Gladio tu m'étouffe

Waldo : Gladio va y doucement avec mon fiancé

**Voila le fin de ce chapitre J'espère que vous apprécier le discours de Cereza **

**A bientôt pour dans le prochain chapitre **

**La bataille finale va commencer !**


	29. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27 : L'assaut

Noct : Tu observe le ciel ?

Reza : Un peu

Noct : Tu sais tout a l'heure, je suis fière de toi et papa l'aurais été aussi

Reza : Merci Noct

Noct : Je voudrais te donner quelque chose

Reza vit dans les mains de son frère la lame motorisé

Reza : Ta lame motorisé mais...

Noct : Je n'en ai plus besoin désormais, et puis un peu de moi sera avec toi, prend là

Reza pris l'épée qui disparut dans corps

Reza : Merci Noct, j'en serais digne

Noct : Je n'en doute pas, je n'ai jamais douté de toi

Reza : Et maintenant mon arsenal est complet*soupir*

Noct : Quoi ?

Reza : Ce ciel aucune étoile qui brille, comme si un manteau noir nous recouvrai qui éveille les monstres

Reza prit la main de Noct dans la sienne

Reza : Et pourtant si calme...et pour la première je suis heureuse d'être né

A ce moment là Noct se rappela d'un souvenir et des paroles que son père lui avait dit un jour

_Regis : Un jour tu verra, ce ne sera pas ma main qu'elle prendra mais la tienne_

Au souvenir de ses mots Noct resserra sa main plus fort avec celle de Reza

Noct : Quand tous sera terminé, organisons un beau mariage pour Prompto et Waldo

Reza : ...

_Clarissa : Ton frère devra se sacrifier... Tu peux faire le rite, a toi de choisir_

Reza : Ok

*Plus tard *

Reza : Voila je pense qu'il temps de se séparé

Waldo : Je t'en pris sois prudent mon poussin

Prompto : Toi aussi mon sucre d'orge

Gladio : Oh arrêté vos niaiserie vous me donnez la nausée

Prompto : Fais pas attention, les femmes on toujours rejeté ses avances

Gladio : Toi viens là

Prompto : Oh attention vite, je dois partir a plus

Waldo : A plus

Noct : Fais attention a toi Reza

Reza : Ne t'en fais pour moi, vous occupez vous de la partit a terre nous on vous couvrira depuis le ciel

Noct : On compte sur vous

Erik : Reza tient tu as oublier quelque chose

Reza : Mes lunette de soleil ! tu les as garder tout ce temps

Erik : Evidemment

Reza prit les lunettes et les mit sur son visage

Waldo : Toujours t'a autant la classe

Reza : Oui je sais, et au faite Noct

Noct : ?

Reza : Sache que mon anneau est plus beau que le tiens

Noct regarda Reza et ses copains partir et se mit a rire de son commentaire

Gladio : Y pas a dire, ces trois là on définitivement mon respect

Noct : Ouais

Tu es devenue forte Reza

Les trois compères de leurs cotée se dirigé dehors ou se trouvais leurs para mails

Erik : Vous êtes tous prêt a mettre le feu

Waldo : C'est partit pour tous déchirer

Reza : Elle est vraiment a fond

Waldo : GO GO les gars !

Les trois para mails s'envolèrent dans le ciel d'Insmonia prêt a abattre tous les monstres sur leur chemin

Waldo : Surprise Fils de pute !

Waldo commença a tirer suivi des autres se fut le commencement de l'assaut, tout les trois volait au dessus de la ville tirant sur tous se qui bouge

Erik : Bon sang plus on en abats plus en a d'autre qui arrive

Reza : Il faut que arriver a frayer un chemin a la citadelle, faut pas s'arrêter

Waldo : Compris

Au même moment un daemon apparu dans le ciel

Erik : Oh c'est gros ça, et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous laisser passez

Reza : Peut importe la taille du monstre TIRER!

Les trois tiré sur le daemon en face d'eux en criant leur frustration

Reza : Bordel

Waldo : Faut trouver autre chose

Erik : Reza, tu te rappelle dans la salle d'entrainement

Reza : *sourie* Ouais

Waldo : Eh je déteste cette salle

Reza : Il arrive prêt ?

Erik : Prêt

Waldo : Prête

Reza : Alors on y va

le monstre fonça sur eux

Erik : On esquive

Waldo : YAAAAAA!

Reza : Agrippez le, agrippez le !

Le monstre maintenant agrippez par des grappins et immobilisez

Reza : J'en appelle a toi Nova gardien du vent, moi Cereza Lucis Caelum je t'invoque!

Nova apparut et provoqua une gigantesque tornade qui emprisonna la créature avant de se faire déchiqueter par les lame d'air des ailes de Nova Le monstre mort et Nova disparut

Waldo : On l'a eu on as réussi

Erik : Superbe coup ma reine

Reza : Laisser tomber les compliments, t'aura pas de promotions ahhh!

Erik : Reza qu'es qui a !

Reza : Mon appareil a reçu des dégâts, il va pas tenir longtemps

Erik : Fonce a la citadelle pendant qu'il es encore temps

Reza : Mais...

Erik : Va y!

Reza laissa ses camarades pour foncer en direction de la citadelle

Reza : Allez j'y suis presque

Elle fonça contre le mur pour atterrir a l'intérieur de la citadelle, elle descendit de son para mails annihilé par la fumée et maintenant incapable de voler

Reza : C'était moins une,

_Je suis rentré papa_

**Voilà le chapitre qui sera l'avant dernier chapitre et bientôt la fin de l'aventure**

**Voila un récapitulatif des armes de Cereza :**

**Sabres de la foudre du dragon,**

**Lance des abysses,**

**Griffe du feu écarlate,**

**Tessen lame d'air,**

**Faucheuse de Lilith**

**Airgetlam,**

**Lame bleu de l'impératrice,**

**Lame motorisé,**

**Et l'anneau de la blue sky sapphire**

**Voila l'arsenal complet de Reza**


	30. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28 : La fin et le commencement

La reine marchait dans les couloirs de cette citadelle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien,

Reza : Que vais je faire dois je aller a la salle du trône ou non Dois je le laisser se sacrifier

C'est là qu'elle entendit la voix des divinités dans sa tête

Reza : Oui oui je sais

Reza réfléchi longuement et décida de prendre le chemin du toit allant tout en haut voyant la ville entière

Reza : Ça rappelle des souvenirs, comme j'aimais venir ici pour contemplait la ville Mais chaque fois que je mettait un pied dehors c' était la panique, bon ne perdons pas de temps il faut ramener la lumière

Venez a moi au grand esprit, moi votre maître je vous invoque et vous demande votre pouvoirs!

Les 5 divinités protectrice apparu devant elle

Reza: FUSIONNONS !

Les 5 allèrent dans le corps de Cereza, une grande lumière l'entourer tout entière,  
Sa tenue changea fessant place a pas seulement une reine mais une déesse Elle s'envola dans les airs le plus haut possible et frappa le ciel de sa lumière, seulement

Plus le temps filait et plus ce pouvoirs emportait sa vie ses yeux est sa bouche commencèrent a cracher du sang Ses membres se transformant en cristaux

Reza : Je n'abandonnerais pas, même si ça doit me coûter la vie !

D'en bas ses amis voyait la lumière d'en haut de la citadelle, sachant que leur ami fessait tout en son pouvoir pour chasser le mal il l'encouragèrent de là ou ils se trouvait sachant qu'il était là pour elle

Erik : Va y Reza !

Waldo : Pour le bonheur de Reza et pour ceux de tout le monde !

Reza : Nous chasserons le mal !

Erik : Tous ensemble

_Reza/Waldo/Erik : EN AVANT!_

Reza cria de toute ses forces et un cercle magique apparut dans le ciel, celui de la famille royal et dans ses dernières force Reza abattu se qui restait des ténèbres qui engloutissait le ciel

Erik : Elle as réussi

Waldo : On as gagné !on as gagné

Alors qu'il se réjouissais malheureusement du côté de Reza,  
celle ci mal en poids tenant son bras changé en cristal, le sang coulant de sa bouche et de ses yeux tomba sur le sol Et regardait l'aube se levée

_Lux in principio_

_Lumen ad finem_

_Deus erit non revertatur hourglass_

_Et sit in tempus ire per_

Reza : Qu'elle magnifique levé de soleil... je suis si heureuse...

_Centuriones de millions de vita_

_Somnium fit sidera_

_Et iterum, in cunis de vita et mors,_

Et elle ferma les yeux, son derniers souffle et mourut avec le sourire

Reza : Père, Noctis je viens vous rejoindre

_Cantare... Cantate,_

elle se réveilla dans un champs en fleurs et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit son frère lui tendre la main, son père et Luna derrière lui, elle prit sa main avec un grand sourire

_Fortiter... Luceat nocte caelum_

_Luceat, O Deus__, cum omnes tristitia_

Quelque part un mariage célébré Les mariés ayant prononcer leurs vœux et s'embrasser

Gladio : J'aurais aimé qu'ils soit là pour voir a

Erik : Moi aussi

Ignis : Mais qui sait leur esprit son peut être là, nous devons nous battre pour se qui nous es chère, même quand on ne peut rien voir

_Et c'est vous qui nous l'avez apprit_

Quelque part se trouvait deux personnes qui observer l' événement et se pris la mains avec le sourire, des p tales de fleurs de sils dans le vent

**Voila c'est la fin Mais il y aura aussi une fin alternative dans quelque instants**


	31. Fin alternative

Chapitre 28 : La fin et le commencement fin alternative

Reza : Que vais je faire dois je aller a la salle du trône ou non ?  
Dois je le laisser se sacrifier

C'est là qu'elle entendit la voix des divinités dans sa tête

Reza : Oui oui je sais

Reza réfléchi longuement et décida de prendre le chemin de la salle du trône, bien sur c'était un raccourcie qui lui permettrait d'y arriver avant Noct Elle ouvrit les portes, et se qu'elle vu une vision d'horreur, les corps de tout ses êtres chers Son père, Luna, Nyx...

Ardyn : Tiens tiens si je m'attendais a ça, je pensais voir ce cher Noctis mais au lieux je vois notre très chère princesse oh pardon reine a présent

Reza : Ardyn, Noct n'est pas disponible pour toi, celui que tu devra combattre c'est moi!

Ardyn : Qu'elle plaisanterie, toi te battre contre moi, un être immortel

Reza : Tu es vraiment un idiot

Ardyn : Huh !

Reza : Tu es tellement focalisé sur Noctis que tu tes jamais demandé se que moi je suis

Ardyn fut troublé et confus

Reza : Tu es peut être un daemon de ténèbres, mais moi je suis un DAEMON DE LUMIERE!

Ardyn écarquilla les yeux mais avant qu'il ne prononce un mot de plus, Reza se téléporta directement sur lui le poussant a travers le mur et pour atterrir dehors

Ardyn : Il semblerais que je t'ai sous-estimé, ça deviens intéressant

Le combat final entre Ardyn et Cereza commença

_Sacramentum Nocturnarum Nefarious_

_Sacramentum Nocturnarum Nefarious_

Les épées s'entrechoquais entre les deux assaillants, des coups si puissant qu'on aurait dit qu'ils fessait trembler la terre

_Oremus Deus Sanctus, Deum Filium Dominum_

_Martyrum Oremus Convertere Apostolicus Cedere_

_Animus_

Ardyn : Qu'elle puissance, pour une paria

Reza :*serre les dents*

Ardyn : Faut du cran pour venir a la place de ton frère, je me demande si tu es folle ou stupide

Reza : Que veux tu veille homme, l'habit ne fais pas le moine

_Debitus Et Catholicus Debere_

_Deum Animalum Dominum Et imperitum_

Ardyn : Tu crois que tes petits coups vont y faire quelque chose,

Reza : Je vais te frapper jusqu'à se mes mains en saigne, peut importe le nombre

je vais en mettre jusqu'à se que tu crève Zenith guardien de la foudre FUSION!

_Here We Are E Nomine Sanctus Dominus Halleluja!_  
_Christus Animus_

_Halleluja!_  
_Et Sanctus Spiritus Call me in the Night_

En un instant Reza et le saint Zenith avait fusionner, la tenue de Reza avait changé passant a une tenue bleu et blanche

Ardyn : Hein elle as fusionner avec une divinité, mais alors

elle as le pouvoir d'un dieu!

Reza : T'a fin est proche usurpateur

_Sanctus Dominus_

_Halleluja!_  
_Christus Animus Halleluja!_  
_Et Sanctus Spiritus_

_Call me in the Night_

Des centaines d'épées de foudre apparut autour d'elle et en pointant du doigt son ennemies elle se jetterais tous sur lui

Ardyn : C'est pas avec se pouvoirs stupide que je vais ah!

Ardyn grimaça de douleur une des épées l'avait touché mais au lieu de se régénéré, il saignait, lui l'être immortels il saignait!

Ardyn : Comment

Reza : Celester!

Zenith céda sa place a Celester gardien de l'eau, la tenue de Reza était cette fois verte et blanche tenant sa lance a la mains

Rena : Prend toi la colère des abysses

De l'eau autours et une tornade d'eau que Ardyn se prit de plein de fouet

Ardyn : Tu va voir

Il frappa son épée sur sa lance les deux collé l'un a l'autre

Ardyn : J'ai passé des siècles a attendre, tu ne sais absolument rien

Reza : Bien sur que je sais, Ardyn Lucis Caelum

Ardyn : Quoi

Reza : Je sais tout de ton histoire, toi qui tes fait usurpée le trône par ton frère et toi comme un lâche tu tes laissé berné, tu peux t'en prendre qu'a toi même

Ardyn : La ferme tu sais rien ! Cette famille m'a tout pris et elle doit mourir pour ses pêchés!

Reza : Sangha!

Se fut au tour de Sangha, une tenue rouge et orange, une écharpe rouge autour de son cou et ses grandes griffe prêt a déchiqueté, Reza se mit a le frapper de toute ses forces

Reza : Tu crois qu'en tuant et massacrants que tu réparera quoi que soit! tu commets tous ses crimes uniquement pour soulager ta conscience! aurais tu oublier qu'Aera c'est sacrifier pour toi, et les sentiments qu'elle as éprouvée

Ardyn : *serre les dents*

Reza : Rends-les-moi tous ! Mon père, Luna, la vue d'Ignis tu les as tous pris de tes mains SALOPARD DE VEILLE HOMME !

Ardyn : TAIS TOI!

Reza : Nova!

Ardyn allait lui donner un coups mais celle disparut et maintenant en train de voler dans les les airs, tenue pourpre une cape dans le dos, ses tessens dans les mains Leurs deux armes s'entrechoquer on voyait de loin une lumière bleu et rouge

Reza : Maintenant a toi AIRGETLAM!

C'est dans ce dernier effort, sa dernière fusion, son épée et celle de son frère dans les mains, ses cheveux passant du noir au blanc.

Reza : C'est terminé, va te faire voir, vieux cow boys démodé!

Ce fut dans ce dernier choc et une explosions,  
Ardyn avait son épée dans le ventre, elle lui enfonça plus profondément, lui fessant crachant du sang

Ardyn : Tu as gagnée, tueuse de dieux

Reza : Une dernière attaque

Reza fit apparaître la lame bleu de son ancêtre Carbuncle a coté d'elle grognant après Ardyn

Ardyn : *regarde Carbuncle* La furie

Et c'est par cette épée que le coup fatal fut portée,

Elle avait réussi Ardyn était mort, elle l'avait tué Mais seulement, Reza cracha du sang, du sang s'échappant d'une blessure

Reza : Ça c'est fait, reste plus*tousse*

Elle se dirigea vers la citadelle tenant fermement sa blessure.  
De son côté Noctis marchait seul vers la salle du trône a accomplir son destin seulement Reza lui barra la route

Reza: Noctis

Noct : Reza mais, quesque tu as, ques t'il arrivé ?

Reza : Ardyn est mort

Noct : Quoi!

Reza : Je l'ai tué, et maintenant j'ai une dernière chose a faire

Elle fit apparaître on épée dans sa main et la pointa vers Noctis

Reza : Donne moi l'anneau

Noct la regarda choqué de ses paroles

Noct : Pardonne moi, je peux pas

Reza : Donne le moi

Noct : C'est non Cereza

Reza : Dans se cas, tu me laisse pas le choix, je vais devoir te le prendre de force

Reza attaqua Noct de son épée, et a chaque cou qu'ils donnait chacun pouvais sentir les émotions de l'autres, finalement Noct envoya l'épée de sa sœur au sol Celle ci toussa encore plus Alors il la prit dans ses bras, comme dernier geste d'amour en tant que son jumeau

Noct : Je t'aime Cereza

Reza : Noct, je suis désolé

Reza en avait profité pour prendre l'anneau de la main de son frère et dressa une barrière les séparants

Noct : Reza quesque tu fais !

Reza : Se qui doit être fait

Noct : Ne me dit pas que tu vas.. Non ne fais pas ça Reza !

Reza : Je suis désolé

_Je t'aime Noctis_

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire des larmes dans ses yeux avant de partir

Noct : Reza non n'y va pas, ne fais pas ça REZA!

Noct essaya en vain de briser la barrière, Reza elle arriva a la salle du trône, monta les escaliers et regarda le trône avec nostalgie

Reza : Je me souviens enfant quand je me suis assise sur ce trône, tant de souvenir

Reza s'assis sur le trône et mis l'anneau de lucis a son doigt, le fantôme de son père apparut

Regis : C'est n'est pas se que je voulait pour toi ma fille

Reza : C'est mon choix père, et puis le temps ne nous as jamais fait de cadeau jusqu'à maintenant

Regis : Pardonne moi Cereza, ma fille adoré

Reza : Grand roi de notre passé, comme on exige un membre royal pour redonner la lumière moi Reine Cereza Lucis Caelum suis venue me sacrifier pour chasser les ténèbres des ses terres

Venez a moi!

Reza se mit alors a chanter

Reza : Lux in principio

Lumen ad finem

Deus erit non revertatur hourglass

Et sit in tempus ire per

Centuriones de millions de vita

Somnium fit sidera

Et iterum, in cunis de vita et mors,

Cantare... Cantate,

Fortiter... Luceat nocte caelum

Luceat, O Deus, cum omnes tristitia

Tristitia, gaudium, et etiam a plangite

Si videre argentum flumen in caelum,

Et evanescunt sine vestigium, in sola twynglinge oculo Dei

Echo... Echo et nunc, retro ad formam, necesse est fuisse

Weakly ... ut fabulae dicunt

Ora pro aeternum

Cantare... Cantate,

Fortiter... Vehementer lucet in nocte caelum

Loquuntur Aeternitatis

Tous apparu et les uns après les autres plantèrent leurs épées dans le corps de Reza et le dernier fut son père lui plantant son épée avec tristesse Son âme fut transporté dans l'autre dimensions se retrouvant né a né avec Ardyn

Reza : Tu as assez souffert de nos péchés, je vais te redonner ta forme originel et te donner la paix

L'esprit d'Aera apparut et s'avança vers Ardyn lui tendant la main

Aera : Ardyn

Ardyn : Aera

Et ils disparurent tout les deux leurs donnant la paix

De retour dans le monde réel, sa barrière disparut Noct courut vers la salle du trône et vit avec horreur le corps de sa jumelle en sangs toujours assise sur le trône Il est arrivé trop tard

Noct : Reza !

Il courut vers elle la secouant, les autres eux aussi arrivèrent et fut tous choquer de la scène

Noct : Pourquoi, Pourquoi as tu fais ça! Ce n'était pas a toi de le faire !

Reza : Noct... je suis...heureuse, je n'ai...aucun regret

Noct : Non ne meurt pas! ne me laisse pas tous seul

Reza : Tu n'es pas...seul...gouverne ce royaume avec fierté

Vis Noctis !

Noct se rappela tous les souvenirs qui l'a eu avec elle,

_Noct j'ai faim!_

_Noct c'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'un ange_

_Idiot idiot!_

_Regarde se que m'a offert papa_

_Si tu veux ses cup noddles viens les chercher_

_Y'en as pas deux comme toi tu sais_

_Bon retour a la maison Noct_

Le corps de Reza disparut dans la poussière laissant dans la main de Noct son anneau , Ignis va auprès de lui et lui posa sa main sur son épaule

Ignis : Noct

Noct : Tout se qu'elle voulait c'était être utile a quelqu'un, pouvoir montrer se qu'elle valait

Des larmes coulait et tombé sur la bague dans sa main, le roi fit a son chagrin pleurant sa perte

C'est la qu'on entendit encore le chant, son chant qui résonnait dans la pièce, les débris alors disparut rendant la pièce absolument intact, Noct les larmes au yeux a son miracle.

*Quelques temps plus tard*

Un homme tenant des fleurs, les posa sur une tombe, un anneau avec un cristal violet a son doigt

Noct : Tu sais aujourd'hui on as fêté le mariage de Prompto et Waldo, c'était chouette, je me demande si mon mariage avec Luna aurais été similaire j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, notre royaume ce reconstruis petit a petit, tout le monde y met du siens,j'ai rebâtisse le nom de la citadelle en Cerasus en ton honneur t'inquiète pas je vais en faire un endroit ou il fait bon vivre,

Repose en paix dans les jardins que tu aimée tant, ma sœur adoré

Noct ferma les yeux le vent soufflait, les pétales de fleur au vent

Noct : Viens Rex

Noct et son compagnon canin partirent de la tombe, et au grès du vent le son d'un hurlement d'un loup qui chantait

**Voila c'est terminé J'espère que cette histoire vous as plu, j'ai essayé de ne pas perturbé l'histoire, Mais il y aura des DLC **

**Alors qu'elle la fin que vous préféré celle ou Cereza et Noctis meurt tous les deux ou Seulement elle ? La chanson utilisé dans ce chapitre est Sanctus Dominus de Powerwolf, car je trouve que c'est la chanson parfaite pour ce combat**


	32. Brotherhood Princess

**Inspiré du Brotherhood original, mais cette fois avec Cereza, la prochaine fois sera le premier DLC**

* * *

Brotherhood princess

*Waldorina*

Une amitié explosive

Mère: Pardon Waldorina, mais dorénavant tu vivra chez ton oncle Dixon

La jeune Waldo de 12 ans regardait sa mère, elle savait que cette histoire n'était qu'un prétexte pour l'envoyer quelque part pour la protéger

et c'est plus tard dans la soirée qu'elle entendit leur discutions

Mère : Es ce réellement une bonne chose, de l'envoyer au loin

Père : Nous n'avons pas le choix, et c'est le mieux pour elle

Mère : Mais

Père : J'ai confiance en mon frère, c'est un kingsglaive, elle sera plus en sécurité avec lui qu'a Insmonia avec nous

Mère : Je sais que tu as raison, j'espère seulement qu'elle pourra le supporter

*le lendemain*

Père de W : Bonjour Dixon

Dixon : Salut mon frère

Père de W : Content de te revoir

Waldo : Bonjour oncle Dixon

Dixon : Comment va ma nièce chérie

Waldo : Ça pourrais aller mieux

Père de W : Waldorina ou sont tes valises ?

Waldo : Elle sont là

Dixon : Bien va les chargés dans la voiture, je te rejoins après

Waldo : Ok

Waldo partit en direction de la voiture ses bagages a la main, et les mettre dans le coffre

Père de W : Sil te plait prend bien soin d'elle

Dixon : Tu n'a pas a t'en faire

Plus tard la voiture démarra, Waldo disant un dernier au revoir a ses parents avant de partir leur fessant un signe de la main

Waldo : Dis oncle Dixon, ou es qu'on va ?

Dixon : A Igdrasil

Waldo: Dis c'est vrai que tu es chargée de veiller sur la princesse

Dixon : C'est vrai, je te la présenterais si tu veux, elle as même age que toi, je suis sure que vous deviendrais ami

Waldo : Humm

Tout le reste du trajet se fit en silence, arrivé a Igdrasil Waldo regardai la ville dans laquelle elle allait vivre désormais

Dixon : Tu sais tu peux visiter, je m'occupe de tes bagages mais ne va pas trop loin

Waldo : Ouais

Waldo marchait en regardant autour d'elle, elle avait le mal du pays, sa maison lui manquait

Waldo : Ses rue ne me disent rien, je suis mal a l'aise

Elle vit pas loin un lac, elle marcha sur la passerelle et regarda son visage dans l'eau

Waldo : Je veux rentré

Elle entendit un crac mais malheureusement trop tard, elle finit dans l'eau

Waldo : Au secours, je sais pas nager

Elle n'arriver plus a tenir, des pas de quelqu'un qui court et qui saute dans l'eau se fit entendre, Waldo sentit la personne lui prendre le bras et la remonter à la surface

... : Accroche toi !

Grace a elle, elle retrouva la terre ferme

... : Sa va ?

Waldo : Oui merci

Waldo vit celle qui l'avait sauvé, une fille du même age qu'elle, 12 ans avec des cheveux noir et des yeux bleu

... : Tu m'a fait peur, heureusement que je passait par là

Waldo : Pardon, je ne sais pas nager

... : Ah je vois, fais attention la prochaine fois

Waldo : Ok

... : Mince il est déjà si tard je dois te laisser, a plus

Waldo : Attend, je ne sais pas son nom

*Plus tard*

Dixon : Ah te voila Waldorina, mais pourquoi es tu trempé

Waldo : Je suis tombé dans le lac

Dixon : Pas de chance ma pauvre, va vite te changer avant d'attraper un rhume,

Waldo : Ok

Dixon : Et reviens dans le salon après j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un

Waldo monta dans sa chambre et se mit a se changer

Waldo : Je me demande qui était cette fille, j'aimerais la revoir

Plus tard elle revient au salon et vit que son oncle n'était pas seul

Dixon : Ah Waldorina j'aimerai te présenter notre princesse

Cereza Lucis Caelum

Dés que Waldo vit la princesse, elle as eu la surprise de voir la fille qui l'avait sauvé

Reza : Ah tu es la fille de toute a l'heure

Waldo : *embarrassé* Oui en effet, enchanté de vous rencontrer Cereza hime

Reza : Inutile d'être aussi formel, appel moi Reza

Waldo : Dans se cas appelle moi Waldo, princ...non Reza

Les deux fille se serre alors la main et se fut le début d'une grande amitié

Fin

*Erik*

Bagarre a volonté

Erik : Comment ça tu me quitte

Elyana : Ne rend pas les choses plus difficile Erik

Erik : Non attend explique moi ELYANA!

Erik se réveilla, il était actuellement dans sa chambre dans son appart, seul

Erik : Un rêve

*Plus tard dans la journée*

Quelque part sur une piste des motards roulait a toute vitesse, l'un d'eux était Reza

Eddie : T'a pas l'impression d'en faire trop "Black wolf hunter "

Reza : *serre les dents*

Alors qu'elle roulait la ligne d'arriver était juste là et au dernier moment elle dépassa Eddie prenant la tête et gagna la course

Eddie : Un jour je t'aurais

Waldo arriva au côté de Reza, heureuse de sa victoire

Waldo : T'a été génial Reza, prendre la tête au dernier moment c'était du grand art

Reza : Ouais, merci Waldo

Waldo : Il faut fêté ça, suis moi je t'emmène quelque part

Reza : Oh non Waldo

Waldo : Allez Reza

Reza : Bon d'accord

Waldo : YES!

Erik marchait dans les rue, et finit par aller dans son bar favori, il s'assoit au bar et sortit son porte feuille pour regarder une ancienne photo de lui et d'Elyana sa femme

Serveur : Tient si se n'est pas Erik

Erik : Une bière

Serveur : Tu as mauvaise mine aujourd'hui, tu pense encore a elle

Erik : Mêle toi de tes affaires

Serveur : Ok ok pas besoin de t'énerver

Une fois sa bière servit, Erik bu un coup et resta au comptoir toujours en regardant la photo,

c'est a ce moment là que Reza et Waldo actuellement 15 ans entrèrent dans le bar

Reza : Ou es que tu m'emmène Waldo ?

Waldo : Dans un endroit génial, dans ce bar il y a même une scène pour faire du karaoké

Reza : Je sais pas trop si sa me branche

Waldo : Oh allez Reza, on va s'amuser ou notre princesse aurais t'elle la trouille

Reza : Absolument pas

Erik : Princesse ?

Waldo : Eh serveur serre nous quelque chose

Une fois leurs boisson servi Waldo bu un grand coup

Waldo : Ah ça fait du bien, allez je vais chanter la première

Waldo courut sur la scène prit le micro

Waldo : Salut a tous, je vais chanter espérant que ça vous plaise

Waldo : _Left a good job in the city_

_Working for the man every night and day_

_And I never lost one minute of sleeping_

_Worrying 'bout the way that things might have been_

_Big wheel keep on turning_

_Proud Mary keep on burning_

_And we're rolling, rolling_

_Rolling on the river_

Reza : Waldo t'en rate pas une

Erik : Hé

Reza : Ouais ?

Erik : Tu es la princesse ?

Reza : T'es qui ?

Erik : Désolé je m'appelle Erik, je peux m'asseoir ?

Reza : Comme tu veux

Waldo :_ Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis_

_I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans_

_But I never saw the good side of the city_

_Until I hitched a ride on the riverboat queen_

Erik : Ton amis chante bien

Reza : Ouais, toujours a faire intéressante

Erik : Ma femme était comme ça aussi

Reza : T'a femme ?

Erik : Enfin plutôt mon ex femme maintenant

Reza: Dur, c'est elle sur la photo ?

Erik : Ouais, mais maintenant elle ne représente plus que l'ombre du passé

Reza :...

Waldo : _Big wheel keep on turning_

_Proud Mary keep on burning_

_And we're rolling, so we're rolling_

_And we're rolling on the river_

_I tell you, we're rolling, rolling_

_We're rolling on the river_

Reza : Tu viens ici noyer ton chagrin

Erik : On peut dire ça

Reza : C'est cruel, tu dois te ressaisir

Erik : Hum..

Reza : C'est pas en restant comme ça que tu vas avancer, elle est partit tu peux plus rien y faire

Erik : Merci, ça m'a fait du bien de discuter avec vous princesse

Reza : Appeler moi Reza

Waldo : Ouha c'était tellement chouette, hein qui c'est

Reza : Waldo voici Erik, divorcé il y a peu

Waldo : Oh pas de chance mon vieux, mais bon enchanté

Erik : Moi aussi

Au même moment un groupe d'homme peu fréquentable entra dans le bar

Homme : Garçon des bières

Homme : Et on as soif

Reza : Pour qui il se prend

Waldo : Reza t'en mêle pas

Malheureusement pour elle, l'un des hommes les avait remarqué

Homme : Tient tient deux fille aussi joli, on as de la veine

Waldo : Eh mais lâchez moi !

Homme : Cosse toujours ma beauté

Waldo : A l'aide Reza a l'aide !

Reza : Hé laisse la tranquille sale ivrogne

Reza mit un coup de poing au gars, lâchant prise sur Waldo lui permettant de fuir

Homme : Oh toi

L'homme la poussa violemment et qu'entre en jeux Erik

Erik: Frapper des femmes, n'avez vous aucun honneur

Homme : De quoi tu te mêle, les gars encercler le !

Reza : Attention j'arrive Erik

Et c'est là que la bagarre a commencé des coups partant dans tout les sens, assommant le serveur qui prit un coup par accident

tout se casser autour d'eux, rien n'échapper a leur furie et c'est quelque minute plus tard le trio toujours au bar assis a une table buvant leurs verre autours d'eux la salle saccagé

Reza : Pas mal Erik

Waldo : Pour un divorcé

Erik : Ben pour un ancien boxeur c'est normal

Waldo : Tu as été boxeur cool

Reza : J'aimerais savoir aussi donner ce genre de coups de poing

Erik : Je peux vous entraîner si vous voulez

Reza : Vraiment

Erik : Ouais et j'ai un service a vous demander

Reza : Ouais ?

Erik : Sil vous plait laisser moi être votre garde du corps!

Reza fut choquer de sa question

Erik : Je n'ai aucun boulot et pas d'objectif, mais j'aimerais pouvoir avancer comme vous me l'avez dit

Je vous en prit

Reza : Pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée

Erik : Je suis aussi un bon cuisinier

Reza : Encore mieux, très bien j'accepte

Erik : Merci infiniment

Waldo : Bienvenue dans l'équipe Erik

Reza : Et pour fête ça

Reza courut sur la scéne prendre le micro

Reza : Rien que pour aujourd'hui je vais chanter une chanson

Waldo : Ouais ouais vas y Reza

Reza : _Ever on and on_

_I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate_

_And the carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't_

_Break free I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am! Who I was!_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free and_

_Maybe It's a dream, maybe nothing else is real_

_But It wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

_And I wish I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You could tell me what to say, You could tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything would change and it all would fade to black _

C'est par cette chanson que marque le début d'un nouvelle amis et le duo devenu un trio

Fin

Ps : Les chanson sont rolling on the river et Bad Apple (ne m'appartient pas)

*Cor et Ignis*

Gardien de confiance

Ignis : Reza réveille toi, je n'ai pas fini

Reza actuellement 11 ans dormait sur son bureau mais réveillé par les cri d'Ignis

Reza : Quoi ?

Ignis : Arrête un peu de roupiller est écoute un peu mon cour

Reza : Tes cours son tellement ennuyeux Ignis, c'est pas ma faute si il me donne envie de dormir

Ignis : Tu devrait leurs accorder plus d'importance, ces cours sont important et sa majesté m'a choisi pour être ton précepteur

Reza : Bla bla bla... je sais

Ignis : Bien reprenons

Reza en profita que Ignis avait le dos tournait pour s'échapper et sortir de sa chambre

Ignis : Reza, ou tu vas, reviens ici!

Reza se mit a courir et réussi a lui échapper

Reza : Je l'ai semé génial

Reza marcha dans les couloirs tenant sa peluche Carbuncle, c'est là qu'elle vit Cor et décida de le suivre

elle vit qu'il se dirigé vers la cave a vin de la citadelle, il entra et elle entra a son tour curieuse

Reza : Maréchal

Cor : Ah quesque c'est! Oh c'est vous princesse, quesque vous faîte là ?

Reza : J'était simplement curieuse, vous venez faire quoi dans la cave ?

Cor : J'allait chercher une bouteille de vin pour votre père et vous, vous avez encore fuis la vigilance d'Ignis je parie

Reza : J'y peux rien ses cours sont si ennuyeux, il me donne envie de dormir

Cor : Bon sang toujours a n'en faire qu'a votre tête, que dirais votre père Cereza

Reza : J'en ai rien a faire

Cor : Peu importe nous devrions sortir d'ici

Au moment ou Cor essaya d'ouvrir la porte, celle ci refusa de s'ouvrir peu importe ses efforts

Cor : Bordel, je crois qu'on est enfermé

Reza : HEIN!vous plaisanter

Cor : J'ai l'air de plaisanter, reste plus qu'a attendre qu'on vienne nous ouvrir

Reza : Quel enfer

Cor : Si une certaine princesse avez bloquer la porte, on ne serais pas dans cette situation

Reza : Pas besoin d'être méchant vous savez

Ils eu plusieurs minute de silence Reza assise sur une caisse balançant ses pieds et Cor debout son dos calé sur le mur

Reza : Y a pas une trappe ou un truc comme ça

Cor : Stupide, pourquoi y aurais t'il une trappe dans une cave a vin

Reza : J'essaye de trouver des idées vous n'en n'avez pas non plus je suppose malgré le degré de concentration sur votre visage

Cor : Très drôle

Reza : Vous avez bien un portable

Cor : Pas de réseaux dans cette cave pourri

Reza : Téléphone de vieux

Cor : Pardon !

Reza : Rien, ça vous épuise pas, votre travail auprès de mon père

Cor : Très épuisant, si je devais travailler 24h sur 24 sans dormir je le ferais

Reza : Oh pas cool

Cor : Comme vous dîtes

Reza : Vous êtes drôle, finalement vous n'êtes pas aussi radin

Reza : J'espère qu'on va vite nous retrouver, je ne suis pas bien dans les espaces clos

Cor : Êtes vous claustrophobe princesse

Reza : Ne le dîtes a personne, je vous en prit

Cor : Vous avez ma parole de garde du corps et comment dise les jeunes, croix de bois, croix de fer

Reza : Si vous mentez, vous irez en enfer

Au même moment la porte de la cave s'ouvrit

Ignis : Reza

Reza : Ignis!

Ignis : Bon sang je t'ai cherché partout

Reza : Tout va bien, en plus je n'était pas seule

Ignis : Oh maréchal

Cor : Bonjour Ignis

Ignis : Je suis désolé pour les problèmes qu'elle a du vous causer

Cor : Pas de problème et puis on as eu l'occasion de discuter

Ignis : Hein

Reza :*hoche la tête*

Ignis : Ok bon il faut que j'aille récupéré Noct a l'école, c'est l'heure

Reza : J'aimerais tellement venir avec toi

Ignis : Tu sais que tu n'a pas le droit de quitter la citadelle

Reza : C'est pas juste!

Cor : Et si je venais avec elle

Ignis : Hein ?

Cor : Je suis son garde du corps après tout et puis si je suis avec elle ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, j'expliquerais au roi

Reza : Dis oui Ignis, dis oui, dis oui

Ignis : Très bien tu as gagné

Reza : Ouais

Ignis : C'est Noct qui va être content, sérieusement la cave c'est quoi la prochaine fois le garage

Plus tard les trois était dans la voiture en train de rouler direction l'école de Noctis

Cor : On est arrivé

Ignis : Reste dans la voiture Reza

Ignis sortit de la voiture comme toujours Noctis était devant a attendre

Ignis : Bonjour Noct, bonne journée

Noct : Ouais

Ignis : J'ai quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral

Ignis ouvrit la porte de la voiture

Reza : Surprise!

Noct : Reza!

Noct ne perdit pas de temps a la serre dans ses bras

Noct : Tu es venus mais tu n'a pourtant pas le droit de sortir

Cor : Elle est avec moi

Noct : Oh bonjour Maréchal

Noct monte dans la voiture, ignis fermant la porte derrière lui

Noct : Rentrons a la maison

Reza : Oui

Fin

*Noctis*

L'amour d'un frère

_D'aussi loin que je me souvienne _

_Je l'ai toujours protégé_

Reza 8 ans attendait patiemment le retour de son frère de l'école et quand elle vit depuis sa fenêtre la voiture noir se garer en bas,

elle courait dans les couloirs le sourire au lèvres, et arriver dans le hall elle le vit en compagnie d'Ignis

Reza : Noct

Reza fonça dans ses bras, lui aussi content de la voir

Reza : Bon retour a la maison

Noct : Je suis rentré, tu as été sage ?

Reza : Oui comme une image

Noct : C'est bien, allons c'est bientôt l'heure du repas, papa doit nous attendre

Reza : Allons y

Les jumeaux partit direction la salle a manger, et plus tard les trois assis a table en train de manger Reza juste a coté de Noct

Regis : Reza

Reza : Oui père

Regis : J'ai aimé les fleurs que tu as mis dans ma chambre, merci pour cette adorable attention

Reza : Dés qu'elle fanerons j'en mettrait d'autre

Son père lui sourie et elle en fit de même, Noct lui aussi sourie, sa sœur était un ange a ses yeux

Reza : J'ai fini, je peux sortir de table ?

Regis : Bien sur

Noct : J'ai fini aussi

Noct pris la main de sa sœur et l'emmena dans sa chambre

Noct : Tu as l'air triste Reza

Reza : J'aimerais sortir, dehors

Noct : Père ne voudra jamais, et puis je ne comprend pas pourquoi il dois t'enfermé ici

Reza : Ah j'en ai marre, je veux sortir, je veux aller en ville

Noct : Tu sais quoi, si tu veux sortir eh ben tu vas sortir

Reza : Vraiment !

Noct : J'ai idée, mais en premier lieu il faudra échapper a la vigilance d'Ignis que ne devrait plus tarder

Reza : C'est quoi ton plan ?

Noct : Ecoute moi bien*lui murmure a l'oreille*

Reza : Compris

Quelque seconde plus tard Ignis entra dans la chambre un livre a la main

Ignis : Noct, Reza c'est l'heure de votre lecture

Noct : Ignis On peut étudier dans le jardin aujourd'hui

Ignis : Si tu veux

Les trois allèrent dans le jardin, leurs plans mit en marche

Ignis ayant la tête plonger dans son livre qu'il lisait a voix haute, ne se rendait pas conte que les jumeaux partirent discrètement au fond du jardin, passant par une petite trappe qui les fit sortirent dehors, Noct guida Reza a travers une sorte de tunnel

Noct : Voilà on est en dehors de la citadelle

Reza : Génial, t'es le meilleur

Noct: Et attend ce n'est que le début, mets ta capuche comme ça personne ne nous reconnaîtra et surtout reste a côté de moi

Reza : Ok

Noctis emmena sa soeur a travers la ville, l'emmenant a l'arcade, magasin de jouet et d'autre endroit, Reza émerveillée et heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir dehors et de s'amuser,

Noct l'amena ensuite devant un glacier, elle l'attendit devant la vitrine pendant que lui aller chercher des glaces

Noct : Voilà je suis là, tient une glace au fruit rouge, ton parfum préféré

Reza : Merci Noct

Tout les deux assis sur un banc mangèrent leurs glace en silence

Noct : Alors contente de ta première sortie ?

Reza : Oh oui, je me suis super bien amusée, je t'adore Noctis

Noct: J'en suis heureux, moi aussi je t'aime ma Reza

Reza lui fit un grand câlin et lui fit de même

Noct : Rentrons maintenant

Les deux reprirent le chemin qu'il avait empreinte et les voilà a nouveau dans le jardin, mais au même moment un Ignis complètement furax les regarder l'aura sombre qui les fit frissonner

Ignis : Alors ma lecture es t'elle si horrible!

Noct : Ignis on peut expliquer

Reza : Noct court !

Ignis : Attendez un peu vous deux, revenez ici

*le soir*

Actuellement dans la chambre de Reza, Noct lui brossait les cheveux

Reza : Noct, Merci pour cette journée je l'oublierais jamais

Noct : Tu es ma sœur, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi

Reza : Bonne nuit Noct

Noct : Bonne nuit mon ange

_Mais cette nuit là, je n'ai pas réussi _

Reza 10 ans bloquai dans une voiture au bord du ravin

Noct : Reza ta main !

Reza : Noct..aide moi

Malheureusement la voiture céda tomba dans le ravin Noctis pris de justesse par un garde, mais Cereza tomba avec la voiture

Noct : REZA!

Reza : AHHHHHH!

Il n'entendit plus que son cri et la voiture tomber

*De retour au temps actuel*

Le groupe de Noctis est celui de Cereza se battait contre un monstre vraiment grand et coriace, Noct alors qu'il allait portait une attaque fut plaquer au sol

Prompto : Noct!

Le monstre allait lui lancer son attaque mais Reza s'interposa

Reza : _Père prêter moi votre force, de surmonter mes peurs et de répondre a son courage_ S'a suffit!

Elle porta autant de coup d'épée sans s'arrêté, le monstre n'était plus qu'un tas de morceau de chair, Reza s'avança vers son frère et lui tendit la main

Reza : Noct tout va bien ?

Noct au sol complètement choqué vit les blessures sur sa joue et son bras lui fessant repenser a cette horrible nuit , il prit ses mains et des larmes coulait de ses yeux

Noct : Je suis désolé, je suis terriblement désolé, une fois de plus...

Les autres incrédule ne s'avait pourquoi Noct s'était mit dans cet état, mais Reza elle, avait compris, elle fit un sourire triste et posa son front sur le sien

_Encore une fois, je n'ai pas réussi _

_Et cette fois, elle m'a protégé _

Fin


	33. DLC Erik

**DLC Erik**

**Synopsis : Après la disparation de Reza ne laissant a ses amis qu'une lettre, Erik bien décider a la retrouver et tenir ses engagements de Garde du corps, suis ses traces jusqu'à les mener au territoire dangereux et glacée de Nilfneim.**

Waldo : Ça caille

Erik : Evidemment, regarde ou on est

Waldo : T'es sur de ou on va ?

Erik : Arrête de me poser la question, essaye plutôt de rester droit sur tes skis

Waldo : C'est quoi ce bruit

Erik : Le seul bruit ici c'est tes bavardages

Waldo : Non je t'assure, un bruit sourd, qui se rapproche

Les deux regardait derrière eux et vit le pire arriver

Waldo : Oh non

Erik/Waldo : AVALANCHE!

Le duo essayant d'échapper a l'avalanche derrière eux, descendre le plus vite possible avec leurs skis mais malheureusement pas assez vite.

Ils fut pris tout deux dans l'avalanche, se fessant engloutir par la neige

*Plus tard*

Erik se réveilla et sortit de la neige, mais Waldo n'était pas là

Erik : Waldo, tu m'entend ? Waldo t'es ou ?

Aucune réponse, le silence complet

Erik : C'est pas vrai merde MERDE!

Il était seul.

Erik skia dans le neige, trouvant une grotte pour la nuit, allumant un feu

Erik : Déjà je perd Reza et maintenant Waldo, quel garde du corps je suis

Erik sortit une photo celle d'une femme au cheveux châtain et au yeux noisette

Erik : Je veux pas revivre ça, Elyana

*Flashback*

Elyana : Bonjour chéri, bien dormi ?

Erik : Comme une marmotte, ça a l'air bon, c'est quoi ?

Elyana : Poulet, riz au curry

Erik : Miam !

Elyana : Peut tu mettre la table ?

Erik : Avec plaisir

Alors qu'il mettait les couverts sur la table, Erik entendit un bruit dans la cuisine

Erik : Elyana ?

Il vit Elyana sur le sol en train de tousser et tenant sa main sur sa bouche et se cramponnant au comptoir

Erik : ELYANA !

*Fin flash back*

Erik ouvrit les yeux, la photo toujours dans sa mains

Erik : Tu me manque Elyana

*le lendemain*

Erik : Bien maintenant il me faut un point en hauteur, là bas cette montagne

Erik enfila a nouveau ses ski, et partit direction la montagne, en fessant attention car certain daemon vagabondait, même ce climat

de glace n'allait pas les repousser.

Erik : Bien maintenant reste plus qu'a grimper

Avec ses piolets Erik commença son ascension, pas facile par moment car certains coin s'effondrer, mais n'arrêta pas Erik pour autant.

Erik : Enfin arriver en haut, qu'elle vue superbe, ça fait bizarre de pas entendre les filles râler, j'espère l'une comme l'autre qu'elle vont bien

De ses jumelles, Erik observa les alentours.

Erik : Voyons des daemons, encore des daemons, ah la on dirait une base ou un truc abandonné, faut que j'aille voir ça de plus prés Waldo c'est surement réfugier là bas

Mais au même moment, Erik entendit un grognement et quelque chose lui foncer dessus

Erik : Ah!

*Flash-back*

Medecin : Je suis désolé mais les tests sont formels

Erik : Et alors on peut rien faire, vous n'allez pas laisser tomber !

Elyana : Erik

Medecin : Ecouter, on va lui proscrire un traitement, et constater les effets, c'est ça seul chance et tout se que je peux faire

Erik pris les mains de sa femme

Erik : Regarde moi Elyana, on va s'en sortir,

on va s'en sortir

*Fin flash-back*

Erik : Ah !

Un ours sortit de nulle part fonça sur Erik, celui ci évita de justesse son attaque, fit apparaître sa grande épée et attaqua l'ours qui mourut de ses coups

Erik : Que's que tu dis ça gros tas de poils, fallait pas me faire peur, cela dit tu m'a montré une grotte que je pourrais emprunter pour descendre

Erik continu son chemin, descendre de la montagne pour ensuite rejoindre le bâtiment qui l'avait vu d'en haut, après avoir skier pendant un moment.

Erik : Voilà on y est, entrons et voyons voir a l'intérieur

Seulement qui il entra dans le bâtiment il vit un squelette sur le sol a côté de lui une cassette

_Homme : Jour 131, nos recherche avance mais pas assez vite, et l'empereur s'impatiente de voir nos résultats, mais ce genre de travail demande du temps, j'ai hâte d'en finir et de quitter ce trou paumé _

Erik : Un site de recherche, je me demande de qu'elle travail il fessait

Erik continua d'avancer mais plus il s'enfoncer plus de squelettes et de cadavres sur sa route

Erik : Oh mon dieu que s'est t'il passé ici ? c'est un vrai carnage

Arriver dans une salle il trouva un moniteur endommagé,

Erik : Peut être que je peux le faire a nouveau fonctionné

Le moniteur s'alluma, le visage de plusieurs personnes et chercheurs sur l'écran

_Homme : Jour 145 on a réussi, on as crée un daemon une pure merveille, comparé a eux l'armée magitech ne sera que des vulgaires boites de conserve, nous allons révolutionner la guerre_

_Attendez que's qui se passe !_

_Chercheur : Messieurs c'est la créature elle va AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

On pouvais entendre crier et hurler a l'écran avant que l'écran ne devienne complètement noir

Erik : Oh mon dieu, qu'elle atrocité, créer un daemon artificiel, c'était de la folie et ça leur as coûté cher

Erik continua dans les locaux de l'ancien labo ou qu'il aille c'était une boucherie et c'est là qu'elle lui est tombé dessus la créature

Erik : Merde c'est quoi cette abomination

Une vrai abomination comme il disait, aussi horrible des pieds a la tête

Erik : Il ont créer un vrai monstre

Erik tenta de la combattre de toute ses forces, seulement elle envoya sur un mur griffant son oeil par la suite, Erik regarda le sang couler de son œil qui allait dans sa main

Erik :*serre le poing* Oh non il est pas question que je meurs ici

_Elyana : Erik...je demande le divorce _

Erik : Je n'ai rien pu faire pour Elyana mais je peux encore faire quelque chose pour Reza et le lucis

j'ai une promesse a tenir

_Regis : Je vous confis ma fille à toi et à Waldo_

Erik : Et c'est pas toi qui m'arrêtera aujourd'hui !

Une lumière et une nouvelle épée dans les mains d'Erik

Erik : Comment ?

De cette épée il courut vers la terrible créature cannibale

_Erik : S'il vous plait laisser moi être votre garde du corps !_

_Reza : D'accord pourquoi pas_

Il transperça la créature et celle disparut dans un éclair de fumée

Erik : J'ai réussi

Erik tomba au sol

Waldo : ERIK!

Erik pouvait entendre Waldo l'appeler courir vers lui

Plus tard quelque part dans un campement, Erik pris un bandeau dans sa mains

Waldo : Et maintenant ou on va ?

Il mit le bandeau a son œil maintenant couvert

Erik : On part a la recherche de notre reine

Fin

**Voilà pour le DLC de Erik **

**le prochain sera celui de Waldorina **


	34. DLC Waldorina

**DLC Waldorina**

**Synopsis : Sa reine tant dans un profond sommeil de 10 ans, Waldorina devenu une aide pour les réfugier et toute les personnes ayant besoin d'aide en ses jours sombre remplit de monstre dehors,**  
**Avec l'aide de Prompto elle part pour une mission a la recherche de disparut**

En plein milieux du désert a moto se trouvait Waldo et Prompto

Waldo : Voila d'après la carte c'est pas loin

Prompto : Alors faut pas traîner

Waldo : Merci, de m'aider pour cette missions et pour toutes celle d'avant

Prompto : Pas de problème, qui laisserais sa petite amie seul comme ça et puis on est une équipe

Waldo : *rie* Ouais *le couple flingueurs *

Prompto : Et encore c'est pas aussi pire que l'autre surnom

Waldo : * les amoureux chocobo *, je veux même pas y penser (petite info : Waldo est aussi blonde )

Prompto : Alors qu'elle est le topo de la mission ?

Waldo : On doit retrouver un chasseur qui nous dira le reste, et après on avisera

Prompto : Fait gaffe a ton asthme hein !

Waldo : Oui ne t'en fais

Le duo marcha regardant autour d'eux méfiant, abattant quelque monstre au passage, qui grouiller de partout depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de lumière

Chasseur : Ah vous êtes les personnes qu'on a envoyé

Prompto : Oui c'est nous

Chasseur : J'ai failli vous prendre pour des monstres

Waldo : Qu'elle est la situation ?

Chasseur : Je vais pas vous mentir, c'est terrible ou qu'on se trouvent, il faut être sur ses garde a tout moment

Waldo : Et le village ?

Chasseur : Il reste certain qui n'ont pas été évacué, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide

Prompto : Compter sur nous

Chasseur : Merci le village est a quelques mètre plus au nord

Waldo : Ok merci, resté bien a l'abri et laisse nous faire le reste

Chasseur : Soyez prudent

Après avoir hoché la tête, le duo partirent direction le village indiqué, arrivé au village pas un bruit a l'horizon que le sable emporter par le vent

Waldo : Ouha ça a l'air tellement désert ici

Prompto : Regarde il y a de la lumière dans cette maison

Waldo : Allons voir

Waldo toqua a la porte et un homme lui ouvrit

Waldo : Bonjour nous sommes des envoyés royaux

Homme : Partez !

Waldo : Sil vous plait écoutez nous, c'est dangereux ici vous devez partir

Homme : C'est plus dangereux pour vous de rester ici, allez vous en !

Prompto : On vous veut aucun mal

... : C'est bon laisse les entrer

Homme : Mais père

... : Allez

L'homme lui ouvrit la porte les laissant entrer, Waldo vit en plus de l'autre homme, un veille homme et un petit garçon a côté de lui

Veille homme : Bonjour a vous, désolé pour l'attitude de mon fils

Waldo : Y pas de mal

Veille homme : Je m'appelle Azrael, lui c'est mon fils Aaron et mon petit fils Jeremy

Waldo : Enchanté je suis Waldorina mais et lui c'est Prompto mon...partenaire

Azrael : Eh bien si je m'attendait a recevoir de la visite et surtout des envoyé royaux

Waldo : Sans vous manquer pourquoi n'êtes vous pas partie, vous pouvez pas rester ici

Azrael : Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas partir

Waldo : Pourquoi ?

Azrael : Il y a quelque chose ici, dans ce village qu'on protège depuis des décennies attendant la bonne personne et c'est pour ça qu'on doit rester ici

Prompto : Cela doit être important

Azrael : Très important, il se fait tard et vous devez être épuiser, Aaron va vous montrer vos chambres

Waldo : Oh non nous ne voulons pas...

Azrael : J'insiste vous n'allez dormir sur le sol quand même

Il les fit entrer dans leurs chambre, avec deux lit séparé

Waldo : Eh bien bonne nuit

Aaron : Bonne nuit

Aaron ferma la porte laissant Waldo et Prompto seul

Prompto : Dis tu en pense quoi

Waldo : Franchement je dis qu'on doit faire quelque chose, ils peuvent pas rester ici c'est trop dangereux

Prompto : Mais tu as entendue se qu'il a dit

Waldo : Oui et c'est pour ça que je veux faire quelque chose, demain on ira trouver se qu'il garde et après on avisera

Prompto : Comme tu veux, bonne nuit Waldo

Waldo : Bonne nuit Prompto

*Le lendemain*

Le couple se réveilla avant les autres et silencieusement sortit de la maison et se retrouva dehors

Prompto : Et maintenant ?

Waldo : Suis moi

Waldo et Prompto marchèrent dans le village mais alors que Waldo marchait sur du bois, il se brisa et elle tomba dans un trou

Prompto : Waldo!

Waldo : Je vais bien, descend il faut que tu vois ça

Prompto descendit a son tour

Prompto : On dirait une sorte de grotte

Waldo : Ben puisque on peut pas remonter autant aller jeter un coup d'œil

Prompto : Attend t'es sérieuse il y a surement plein de sale bestiole ou je ne sais quoi

Waldo : Ne me dis que t'a peur

Prompto : Peur moi jamais

Waldo : C'est ça oui, je te connais Prompto avoue que ta la frousse

Prompto : Bon d'accord t'a gagné, j'ai la frousse

Waldo : Comme toujours chérie

Prompto : Que veut tu, je n'ai jamais aimé me balader dans les grotte, même avec Noct et les autres a l'époque

Waldo : Ça me fait penser a Reza elle non plus détester ça

Prompto : C'est vrai ?

Waldo : Si tu savais comment elle flippé, de bon souvenir

Prompto : Elle te manque hein...

Waldo : Elle est ma meilleure amie, mais je sais qu'elle reviendra le moment venu

Prompto : Tu ne m'a jamais dit comme vous vous êtes rencontrer

Waldo : Disons que se fut le fruit du hasard

Alors qu'il marchait il vit de l'eau et un grand étangs

Prompto : Pas le choix faudra patauger

Waldo : Ouah cette eau est glacée

Prompto : Ça va ?

Waldo : Oui disons que l'eau et moi ça fait deux

Tout les deux alors marchèrent dans l'eau et au fur a mesure qu'il avançais il leur arriva jusqu'au ventre

Waldo : Tient tu voulais savoir comment nous nous somme rencontré Reza et moi, et ben c'est grâce a de l'eau

Prompto : Ah bon ?

Waldo : J'ai une dette envers elle

Prompto : Une dette ?

Waldo : Quand j'était petite mes parents m'ont envoyé chez mon oncle Dixon, pour ma sécurité qu'il disait mais j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi, bref je ne savais pas nager, un jour je suis tomber dans un lac a deux doigt de me noyer et elle m'a sauvé, depuis ce jour

je voudrais lui rembourser ma dette

Prompto : C'est pareil pour moi avec Noct, j'était seul n'ayant pas d'amis du a ma timidité, mais lui a accepter d'être mon ami moi qui venait pas du même monde que lui et le autres

Waldo : De simple personnes n'ayant aucun lien avec...

Prompto : la royauté

Waldo : *hoche la tête* de simple étranger

Prompto : Ouais, Waldo je...

Waldo : Chut t'entends, regarde ce monstre

Prompto : Il est énorme

Waldo : Prépare toi

Un combat se lança entre eux et le monstre, chacun avec leur pistolet respectifs finalement le monstre rendit l'âme

Prompto : Oh a réussi

Waldo : Regarde la bas on dirait une boite

Mais des que Waldo prit la boite, une sorte de mécanisme s'enclencha

Prompto : Waldo attention!

Prompto poussa Waldo de justesse alors qu'une explosion se fit retentir

Waldo : Court!

Les deux courut des explosions de partout mettant le feu mais alors qu'ils réussissent a sortir, ils virent le village en feu par les explosions

Waldo : Azrael et les autres!

Prompto : Vite Waldo

Azrael : Vous voilà

Waldo : Vous allez bien ?

Aaron : Non Jeremy est resté a l'intérieur !

Waldo en entendant ça, courut sans hésiter dans la maison en flamme pour sauver le pauvre petit Jeremy, Prompto en voulant la suivre ne puis la rejoindre car un endroit de la maison s'effondra l'empêchant de passer

Waldo : Jeremy, JEREMY!

Elle entendit pleurer et vit le pauvre petit Jeremy au sol

Waldo : Allez Jeremy il faut sortir

Jeremy : Je peux j'ai trop peur

En entendant ses mots Waldo repensa elle aussi combien elle avait peur de se noyer se jour là

_Waldo : Au secours je sais pas nager je vais me noyer_

_Reza : Tient bon !_

Waldo : Ne t'en fais, je suis là je vais nous sortir d'ici

Aie confiance en moi

Jeremy prit la main de Waldo et elle porta essayant de sortir

Jeremy : Mince nous sommes bloquer

Waldo : Réfléchit réfléchit, la fenêtre

Jeremy : Mais elle est bloquer aussi

Waldo : Je vais pas abandonner, je vais sauver cette enfant comme tu m'a sauvé moi,

_Reza donne moi ta force_

Alors la boite s'illumina et un arc en sortit pour se loger dans les mains de Waldo

Waldo : Un arc ?

Jeremy : L'arc de la servante

Waldo : Avec elle je vais...

Waldo prit l'arc se prépara a tiré et un grand éclair de magie dans sa flèche

Dehors Prompto inquiet ne voyant pas Waldo revenir.

Prompto : Pitié non, non WALDO!

Mais c'est là qu'il la vit sautant par la fenêtre tenant fermement Jeremy dans une explosion

Jeremy : Papa !

Aaron : Jeremy !

Le père et le fils s'enlaçais et il fit de même pour le couple

Prompto : J'ai cru t'avoir perdu

Waldo : Pas aujourd'hui

Azrael : Cet arc...

Waldo : Oh euh je peux expliquer

Azrael : Vous êtes celle qu'on attendait, celle d'on le tir aussi perçant que l'aigle protége sa reine et enfin nous pouvons quitter ce village

garde la elle vous revient désormais

Waldo : Merci

Prompto : Waldo

Waldo : Oui ?

Prompto : Ecoute j'ai quelque d'important a te dire ou plutôt a demander

Waldo interrogative vit Prompto s'agenouiller et sortir une boite

Prompto : Je sais que c'est surement pas le bon moment et pas un cadre très romantique mais il faut que je le demande avant qu'il ne se passe autre chose, comme tu le sais je suis ne suis pas vraiment lucidien et te rencontrer a été la plus bel chose de ma vie alors Waldorina Gansta

_Veux tu m'épouser ?_

Waldo n'en revenais pas, elle croyait être dans un rêve, Prompto lui trembler attendant sa réponse

Waldo : Oui, oui je veux t'épouser !

Prompto : C'est vrai !

Waldo : Bien sur que oui

Prompto tellement heureux la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer en l'air avant de lui mettre la bague et l'embrasser, les trois autres qui applaudissait derrière eux

Fin

**Voila pour le DLC de Waldorina désormais Waldorina Argentum **

**j'ai adoré écrire la demande en mariage de Prompto,**

**personnage que j'aime beaucoup avec Noctis**

**Mais c'est pas fini, il y aura encore un autre DLC,**

**A bientôt pour le prochain DLC**


	35. DLC Regis

**DLC Regis**

**Synopsis : Regis roi de Lucis, après un accident part a la recherche de sa fille Cereza celle ci étant encore coincé dans la voiture et tomber dans le ravin.**  
**Découvre a travers les yeux inquiet d'un père se qui c'est passé lors de cette nuit de cauchemar.**

Il se souvient de l'explosion qui a projeté la voiture, il voyait son fils essayant d'aider sa sœur a sortir de la voiture mais finir par basculer,  
et tomber, Noctis récupéré de justesse qui crie le nom sa sœur et celle ci tomba avec la voiture.

Noct : Reza REZA!

Son fils de 10 ans n'arrêtant pas de pleurer malgré toute ses tentatives pour le calmer

Regis : Arrête de pleurer, on va la retrouver je te le promet

Noct : Je veux ma sœur, je veux Reza !

Regis : Vous serez bientôt réunie, gardes occupez vous de mon fils!

Garde : Ou allez vous majesté !

Regis : Je vais chercher ma fille !

Le roi accompagner d'autre gardes trouvant un moyen de descendre et se mirent à la recherche de la voiture et après mainte rechercher,  
ils la virent, la fumée qui en sortait et les flammes brûlant a l'intérieur.  
Aucune trace de la princesse mais Cor était là au sol.

Regis : Maréchal, vite allait l'aider

Les gardes se précipité vers lui, Cor reprit connaissance et vit son roi devant lui

Cor : Majesté...

Regis : Garder vos forces maréchal, ou es Cereza ? ou es ma fille !

Cor : Juste après qu'elle m'est sortit de la sortie de la voiture, elle as dit...qu'elle allait cherché de l'aide,  
je suis désolé

Regis : On en discutera plus tard, occuper vous de lui et amenez le vite d'urgence a l'hôpital

Garde : Mais majesté vous serez seul

Regis : C'est un ordre soldat

Garde : Bien majesté

Il partit dans la forêt maintenant seul, désespéré a l'idée de retrouver sa fille maintenant coupable alors qu'il a eu une dispute entre eux

*Flash-back*

Alors qu'elle était avec Gladio, Noct, une bêtise de Reza fit que Gladio fut blessé au bras, son père Clarus furieux cria sur la jeune princesse

Clarus : C'est ta faute! te rend tu compte a cosse de toi mon fils a été blessé!

Gladio : Père

Clarus : Depuis ta naissance, tu ne fais qu'attirer des problèmes

Noct : Ca suffit laisser là!

Regis : C'est assez Clarus !

Clarus : Pardonner moi votre majesté

Reza : Père

Regis : Clarus a raison sur un point Reza, tu devrais arrêté de te comporter comme une enfant, tu es une princesse, tu es de sang royal Grandis un peu

Noct : Père!

Regis : Retourne dans ta chambre à présent

Reza : Bien père

Reza partit de la pièce se retenant de pleurer devant tout le monde

Noct : Père pourquoi été vous si dure avec elle, elle n'a rien de mal c'est injuste!

Le jeune prince courut rejoindre sa sœur surement pour la consoler

Majordome : Majesté

Regis : Un jour il comprendra

*Fin flash back*

_Quais je fais ?_

Le roi toujours dans la forêt courait appelant le nom de sa fille, il tua les monstres les uns après les autres qui se dresser sur sa route rien n'allait l'empêcher de retrouver sa fille plus loin il entendit des bruits et vit une grotte effondré mais entendue un cri venant de la grotte qui reconnait comme celui de sa fille Avec ses pouvoirs d'éclairs il défonça les rochers et entra dans la grotte sans se douter que se que il allait avoir allait changer sa vie et celle de sa fille.

Regis : Cereza répond moi Cereza!

Reza : AU SECOURS!

Le père courut en direction de ses cris et au même moment une lumière jaillit aveuglant le roi pendant quelque seconde mais il le vit celui au corps blanc et bleu et ses écailles de dragon, ces yeux rouges.

Regis : Zenith !Mais pourquoi!

Des éclairs s'abattu sur le monstre qui était devant lui et Zenith disparut laissant place qu'a un daemon complètement carbonisé.  
Le roi chercha ensuite sa fille du regard et la vit au sol sa jambe en sang

Regis : Cereza! ma chérie

Reza : Père...

Regis : Garde les yeux ouvert, accroche toi a la vie!

Regis prit le corps de sa fille dans ses bras et la transporta dehors, il courut dans toute la forêt sa fille dans ses bras le sang coulant de sa jambe et a demie consciente.

Garde : Majesté!

Regis : Dépêchez vous un médecin! ma fille est...

Noct : Reza!

Regis : Non Noct tu ne devrais pas la voir dans cet état

Mais le jeune prince n'en fit il regarda avec horreur le corps de sa pauvre jumelle, son visage inondée de larmes

Reza : Noct...

Noct : Oui je suis là, pitié papa aide la ! je t'en supplie

Regis : Vous êtes sourds j'ai dit un MÉDECIN!

Noctis pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en tenant la main de sa sœur, celle ci fermant les yeux en voyant le visage de son père et de son frère avant de plonger dans le noir total.

*1 ans plus tard*

_Regis : Cette nuit là ma fille a peine 10 ans avait conclut un pacte avec une divinité et je savait que maintenant tout allait changer,_  
_après un 1 ans de coma elle se réveilla enfin_

Noct : Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné ses médicaments!

Servantes : C'est parce que la princesse dormait et nous ne voulions pas la réveiller

Noct : Menteuse! vous l'avez fait exprès !

Regis : Noct

Noct : Père

Servante : Bonjour votre majesté

Regis : Puis je savoir pourquoi tant de bruit

Noct : Père j'ai une requête, sil vous plaît permettez moi d'être celui qui s'occupera personnellement de Reza jusqu'à se qu'elle aille mieux

_Regis : J'ai été surprit quand j'ai vu mon fils me demander avec une tel détermination, j'ai n'ai pu lui refuser j'ai été tellement de voir mes jumeaux s'aimer autant mais un jour j'ai du les séparer_

_Noctis j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendra_

_Et me voilà maintenant au porte de la mort, blessé de la main d'un de mes propre gardes_

Reza : PÈRE!

Cereza actuellement 20 ans courut vers son père, essayant d'appuyer sur sa blessure les larmes dans ses yeux

Regis : Ma fille mon temps est révolu tu ne plus rien y faire

Reza : Ne dite pas cela père pitié

Regis : Je suis heureux d'avoir pu revoir ton visage une dernière fois

Reza : Père

Regis : Reza chante pour moi... une dernière fois

Les larmes couler a flots sur le visage de la princesse, elle chanta pour son père se qui est pour lui sa dernière chanson

Dixon : Reza il faut partir aller!

Dixon prit la main de Reza et courut hors de la pièce laissant le roi agoniser et mourir avec le sourire

_Pardonne ton père d'être aussi faible Cereza _

_Va maintenant_

Des heures plus tard Reza, Waldo et Erik en vêtement de soirée déchiré regardant se qui restait d'Insmonia de la fumée partout

Waldo : Que qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Erik : Nous ne pouvons retourner a Igdrasil, l'empire est a nos trousse maintenant

Reza : On s'en va, et on reviendra lorsque on sera plus fort

Ce fut le commencement d'un long voyage pour eux, prenant un nouveau départ,  
et quelque part se trouvait une tombe avec une canne dans l'herbe

Fin

**Voila mon dernier DLC centré sur le roi Regis **

**Puisse t'il reposé en paix J'espère que ça vous a plus**


	36. Note auteur

**Bonjour a tous**

**J'ai décider de poster mon histoire sur Wattpad**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelle histoire.**


End file.
